


Soulmates

by Brygmi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Sixth Year, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Schizophrenia, Slash, Suicide Attempt, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 32,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brygmi/pseuds/Brygmi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Také jste vždy toužili po spřízněné duši?<br/>H/D slash, napsáno před vydáním šestého dílu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Být či nebýt

**Author's Note:**

> Brno 2012:  
> Spřízněné duše byly mou první dlouhou fan fiction. Mám k nim pořád emotivní vztah, přestože je na nich poznat, že je psala malá náctiletá holka. Dnes už bych o schizofrenii nepsala a rozhodně ne takto naivním způsobem. Ale co je naivní, nemusí být špatné. Samozřejmě s opravdovou schizofrenií nemá ta moje nic společného a skutečnost je mnohem smutnější.
> 
> Mimochodem Ten druhý vám může evokovat Jiřího Kulhánka. Kulhánka miluji, ale objevila jsem ho až PO napsání tohoto příběhu, takže podobnost skutečně náhodná. Ale zábavná. :)
> 
> Příběh vznikal od 5. června do 13. listopadu 2005. Pro uveřejnění na AO3 jsem upravila pouze ty nejmarkantnější gramatické chyby a pár nelogických drobností.  
> Tenkrát jsem si psaní užila, užijte si i čtení.

_„Schizoidní osobnost se jeví navenek chladná, jakoby lhostejná, samotářská, může mít sklony k sebevraždě.“_

Zmatek.  
Strach.  
Všude spousta vyděšených lidí. A také hlasy zvědavých lidí.  
Hlasy a šepoty.

„Je mrtvý?“

„Prý se pokusil zabít.“

„… a pak říkala, že všude byla krev, fakt! Nekecám!“

„Asi umře.“

„Už neví, jak by na sebe upozornil.“

„Magor.“

„Debil.“

Dnes v noci se ticha nikdo nedočká.

Svítá…

*

Nebelvírská společenská místnost šuměla.  
K Harrymu, Ronovi a Hermioně hned přiběhl Colin Creevey. 

„Harry. Harry! Už jsi to slyšel?“

„Co jsem měl slyšet?“

„Draco Malfoy prý spáchal sebevraždu. Všichni o tom mluví. To koukáš, co?“

„COŽE?“ Harry vyhrkl naráz se svýma dvěma přáteli. Slyšeli dobře? Malfoy a sebevražda?!

„Jo. Asi to bylo kvůli jeho otci. Říká se to,“ vysvětloval Colin. Měl radost, že může konečně přinést nějaké zprávy tomu slavnému Harrymu Potterovi. 

„Panebože! Takže je mrtvý,“ Hermiona působila vyděšeně.

„To zase ne. Ale možná, že to nepřežije. Je to prý vážný. Otrávil se léky.“

„Léky? Mudlovskými léky? Malfoy?“ tentokrát se něco nezdálo zase Ronovi.

„Jo, jo, přesně tak to říkal Dean Thomas a ten to má přímo od Pansy Parkinsonové, která Malfoye našla. Dostala hysterický záchvat. Co na to říkáš, Harry? Síla, co?“ zašklebil se ještě Colin a běžel k Nevillovi, který rozespale kráčel ze schodů ložnice. 

Novinky se musí šířit.

„No to teda,“ Harry vrtěl hlavou.  
Byl v šoku.  
Malfoy?

„O jednoho parchanta míň, to neuškodí. Jdete na snídani?“ Ron nevypadal, že by měl o Malfoye strach.

„Rone!“ Hermiona.

„A nemám snad pravdu? Pořád se do nás jenom navážel a ubližoval nám. Pamatuješ, jak se loni spřáhnul s Umbridgovou? A říkal ti vždycky… Ty víš, jak ti říkal, Hermi! A jestli se chce zabít, tak mu v tom přece nebudu bránit, ne?“

„Harry!“ dožadovala se spojenectví Hermiona.

„Malfoy je vážně parchant,“ přiznal.

„HARRY!?“

„Ale to neznamená, že bych si přál, aby umřel. Na to jsou tady jiní,“ dodal ještě Harry s myšlenkou na Voldemorta, který mu ležel v hlavě daleko víc než ten hloupý skrček. 

Vlastně by mu Malfoy docela chyběl. Tedy docela, ne moc. Neměl by koho porážet ve famfrpálu a s kým si vyměňovat všemožné nadávky. Byla by tu nuda.  
Ale stejně nechápal, jak ho to napadlo! Pokusit se zabít.  
Pokud tedy Colin nekecal, což je také pravděpodobné.  
Protože Malfoy a sebevražda? Vlastně vůbec představa, že se jakýkoli student z Bradavic pokus zabít... To přece nejde.  
Vyloučeno.

Skrze místnost se k nim blížila Ginny a dala Harrymu pusu na tvář.

Zrudl. Ještě si nezvyknul na to, že jsou spolu. 

„Je pravda to s tím Malfoyem?“ zeptala se.

„Říkal nám to Colin.“

„Na chodbách se o ničem jiném nemluví. Já ho sice opravdu nemám ráda, ale… Tohle je zlý. Vždycky jsem věděla, že to nemá v hlavě v pořádku, jenže tohle?“

„Určitě chtěl jen upoutat pozornost. Typický Malfoy,“ odfrkl si její bratr.

„A jak mu je?“ zeptala se Hermiona.

Ginny jen pokrčila rameny. Stalo se to prý v noci a nikdo ještě něvěděl nic určitého. Všechno zatím byly jen dohady. Každopádně – Draco Malfoy chtěl zemřít. A skoro se mu to povedlo.

*

Na chodbách se opravdu neprobíralo nic jiného. Pokus o sebevraždu tady v Bradavicích nebývá každý den. Vlastně tu nebyl ještě nikdy.  
A zrovna Malfoy!  
Nechutně bohatý, ze starobylého šlechtického rodu, který byl vždy na straně Voldemorta a jemu podobných. Osoba, která už určitě měla rezervované nějaké výhodné místo mezi Smrtijedy. Parchant, který si nikdy z ničeho nic nedělal. 

Prostě jen Malfoy.

Říkalo se, že je to kvůli smrti jeho otce, hodně na něm visel. Třeba se bál, že už ho teď nebude mít kdo chránit, nikdo ho už nebude podporovat…  
Další zdroj říkal, že se chtěl zabít, protože jeho matka se odstěhovala někam do Jižní Francie a o svého syna už se dál nestarala. Takže zůstal úplně sám.  
A někdo zase tvrdil, že je to kvůli čarokrásné dívce, která mu nevěnuje dostatek pozornosti (tuto verzi si vymyslela Pansy Parkinsonová, která si v roli krásné dívky představovala sebe).

Ale pravda byla samozřejmě úplně někde jinde.  
I když smrt otce a matčin odchod tomu jistě ještě dodaly. 

*

„Jak vám je, pane Malfoyi?“

Hlas se nesl místností a osoba ležící na posteli otevřela oči. Au, au… Docela to bolelo.  
Ten hlas mu byl povědomý, ale ještě notnou chvíli trvalo než ho byl schopen identifikovat.

Brumbál. Ředitel školy a jeho neoblíbený člověk. Co ten tady chce? Proč ho budí? A co se vlastně stalo?

Už se mu to vybavuje. Nejdřív pil. Pak si rozhodl vzít ty prášky, co ukradl tomu mudlovskému šmejdovi v chodbě. A skoncovat s tím.  
Jo, tak to bylo.

„Jsem mrtvý?“

Další hlas mu odporoval. Tentokrát nepříjemně pronikavý a bodavý.

„Jistěže ne, Draco. Ale nechápu, o co jste se tu pokoušel. Ještě chvíli a už by vás nikdo neoživil.“

Snape a ty jeho hloupé kecy. Právě o tohle šlo, ne? Aby ho nikdo nemohl už oživit. 

„Je mi špatně,“ zachraptěl a byla to pravda. 

Cítil se, jako kdyby mu zaživa vytrhávali vnitřnosti. Být mrtvý by bylo daleko lepší, alespoň by neměl tyhle hloupé bolesti. Malfoy a trpět. Ne, to se neslučovalo.

„Také vám má být špatně. Můžete být rád, že žijete, proboha. Na co jste si to hrál?“ opět Snape.

„Prosímtě, Severusi, nech nás tady s panem Malfoyem chvilku o samotě, ano?“ Brumbál se na Snapea usmál a ten něco podivného zasyčel a zmizel.

Zůstali tam sami dva a mlčeli.  
Brumbálovi se očividně nechtělo mluvit a Draco by nemohl ani kdyby chtěl. To byl pěkně hloupý nápad, trávit se léky! Mohl si namíchat nějaký spolehlivý lektvar anebo na sebe použít Avada kedavru… Teda kdyby ji ovládal. Popřípadě třeba skočit z Bradavické věže, ale ne! On musel použít mudlovský výrobek! Jak patetické. Hned věděl, že se na mudly nedá spolehnout. Tak v tomhle měl otec pravdu. 

Brumbál konečně promluvil.  
„To je ten život tak špatný, Draco?“

Mluvil tiše. Proč musí mluvit tak tiše? Člověka to znervózní víc, než kdyby na něj křičel. Je to podivně deprimující.  
Pokrčil rameny.

„Nechceš si o tom promluvit? Každý zažije v životě těžkou chvíli, to mi věř.“

„Ne,“ přinutil se otevřít ústa. Vyšlo z něho podivné zachroptění. No prosím, ještě tohle!

To mu nemůže dát pokoj? Potřebuje klid!

„Možná bych ti dokázal v něčem pomoci. Žádná situace není tak bezvýchodná, jak se zdá. Chápu, jak se cítíš. Přišel jsi o otce a je to pro tebe těžké, ale…“

„Nevíte….jak se cítím. Nemůžete to nikdy pochopit. Nic o mě nevíte,“ mluvil přerušovaně a ještě pomaleji než samotný Brumbál.

„Pokud nechceš mluvit se mnou, možná by ti mohl pomoci léčitel, který se zabývá lidmi, co se pokusili zabít. Znám jednoho dobrého, Draco, a pokud bys měl zájem….“

Opět ho přerušil: „Já zájem nemám! A už se zabít nechci, rozmyslel jsem si to, OK? Tak už mě nechte na pokoji!!“

„Jak myslíš, Draco,“ Brumbál vstal a odcházel.

U dveří se však ještě otočil:„Pokud bys změnil názor, tak mi dej vědět. Jsme tu pro tebe.“

Do pokoje vstoupila mandam Pomfreyová.

„Tak tohle by tedy nešlo! Rozrušujete mi pacienta, Albusi. Chudáček potřebuje jen hodně péče a lásky. A klid!“ řekla toho ještě spousty dalšího, ale Malfoy ji raději přestal poslouchat.

Péči a lásku? Péči a lásku? Ha! 

Za chvilku zůstal v místnosti sám. Tedy… skoro sám.  
Toho druhého ve své hlavě se jen tak nezbaví.

„Tak tohle ti moc nevyšlo, co?“ promluvil jeho ústy. Hlas byl mnohem hlubší a drsnější, než ten kterým obvykle mluvil Draco.

„Sklapni,“ zavrčel a obrátil se na druhý bok.

„Konečně máš to, po čem jsi tak toužil. Seš určitě populárnější než Potter.“

„Nech toho nebo…“

„Mohl jsi nás oba zabít.“

„Nebyl to náhodou tvůj nápad?“

„Můj? Tak to ani…“

Otevřely se dveře a dovnitř nakoukla opět madam Pomfreyová.

„Stalo se něco? Slyšela jsem nějaký hlas…“

Zavřel oči a přetáhl přes sebe deku. To bude dlouhý den.  
A dlouhý život.

*

Ten druhý uvnitř jeho hlavy se ozval na začátku prázdnin. Byla to těžká doba, dokonce i pro Draca Malfoye. Nebo spíš zvlášť pro Draca Malfoye.  
Otce propustili z Azkabanu (stačilo nějakolik sov od jeho vlivných přátel) a nenapadlo ho nic lepšího než chtít po synovi, aby posílil řady Smrtijedů. Nic proti, ale on se ještě necítil připraven. Byl deprimovaný, když si představil, že by snad měl začít sloužit Pánu zla. Nechtěl patřit k těm mlčenlivým lidem v maskách. Nechtěl zabíjet a plazit se mu u nohou. Necítil se na to. Bál se ho.  
Na druhou stranu, nechtělo se mu přidat se k Brumbálovi nebo tak. Raději by zůstal někde úplně bokem. Možná se přestěhovat na druhou část zeměkoule, kam by válka nezasahovala. Napadla ho Havaj nebo možná Nový Zéland. Někde, kde je teplo a klid. Znělo to hezky.

Jenže otec měl samozřejmě jiné plány, a proto ho vodil sebou na všechny schůze s... _s ním_.  
Pán zla si ho moc nevšímal, jen čas od času k němu obrátil svůj rudý pohled a pokýval hlavou, jako kdyby si říkal, že se mu už brzo bude hodit.  
Nenáviděl to.  
A v tu dobu k němu začal mluvit Ten druhý. Ze začátku se ozýval jen občas a radil mu, jak by se měl zachovat. Ne vždy s ním souhlasil, často spíše naopak. Mluvil o tom, že by měl hlavně svého otce poslouchat. Že nemá cenu se bouřit. A že temnota je lákavá.

Jak ubíhal čas, promlouval Ten druhý častěji a častěji. V poslední době se dokonce ozýval, když mluvil s někým jiným. A většinou to byla nějaká urážka nebo tak něco. Ten druhý si prostě nebral servítky. Ale zvykl si na něj a svým zvláštním způsobem ho měl rád. Byl jeho součástí a vlastně jeho jediným kamarádem. I když uměl být protivný, to zase ano.  
A od té doby co... Co si všiml... Tak od té doby mluvil ještě víckrát. A varoval ho.

Už ani neví, kdy to bylo.  
Asi dávno.  
Teď se to zdálo jako několik let, což byla samozřejmě pitomost, protože to nemohlo být více než pár měsíců. Ale zdálo se to dlouho. Co si Draco všiml.

Byla to vlastně jediná věc, která Toho druhého dokázala vyděsit. Jak říkal - vede je to jen do záhuby a do nepěkné záhuby. 

Zatracený Harry Potter.  
Opět.


	2. Touha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco se musí vrátit do reality. A Harry má o čem přemýšlet.

_Sklon k myšlenkám na sebevraždu, ke sníženému sebehodnocení až nenávisti k sobě apod. je vyvolán uvědomováním si přímých i sekundárních důsledků (zhoršení intelektu, neúspěch v pracovním i soukromém životě, ztráta důvěry ve své smysli atd.), zhoršením životního pocitu a celkové kvality života. Nemocný ztrácí schopnost cítit smutek i radost, jeho mysl zaplňuje pocit prázdnoty a temnoty._

Harry seděl společně s Ginny na mohutném křeslu v Potřebné místnosti a učil se poučky kouzelných formulí. S ní bylo učení alespoň trochu příjemné. Přestože to bylo pořád... učení.

„Jaké kouzlo má zcela specifický způsob mávnutí hůlkou, kdy se musí třikrát mávnout ve vzduchu a za zády udělat osmu?“ četla Ginny otázku z knihy.

„Osmu? To nemám tušení, vůbec nevím, že něco takového existuje,“ přiznal a jemně ji líbnul do vlasů.

Zalíbilo se mu to. Pokračoval s polibky dál.

„Počkej,“ odtáhla se a hned pokračovala: „Nejdřív odpověz.“

„Jenže já vážně nevím,“ vytrhl jí knihu z rukou a pohodil ji na zem. Na učení je přece vždycky času dost.

Někdy nevěřil tomu štěstí, že může chodit s tak úžasnou holkou jako je Ginny. Zvláště o prázdninách to pro něj bylo těžké, protože... no prostě si myslel, že není _normální ___. Ta zmatenost a ty pocity byly tak hrozné. Teď naopak byl šťastný. Tedy tak šťastný jak jen lze být, když vám jde po krku Voldemort a existuje také určitá věštba. Každopádně poprvé od Siriusovi smrti měl pocit, že může zase volně dýchat. A žít. S Ginny bude šťastný a kdoví – třeba se jednou doopravdy vezmou a budou mít spoustu dětí. A on už se nikdy nebude cítit _nenormální_.

Protože o prázdninách si tak skutečně připadal.

O prázdninách se totiž do jejich sousedství přistěhovala francouzská rodina se dvěma dětmi – s Pierrem a Satine. Nikdy s nimi samozřejmě nemluvil, na to ho pořád příliš bolela ztráta kmotra. A nikdy nebyl zrovna společenský. Zvlášť když byl nucený přebývat u Dursleyových. Ale často ty dva pozoroval z okna. Satine byla neskutečně éterická osoba, rozesmátá tmavovláska. A Pierre...  
 _Pierre._  
Často sedával na zahradě.  
Harry ještě pořád cítil ten zvláštní bodavý pocit, když se na něj francouzský mladík podíval pronikavýma černýma očima. V tu dobu, jako kdyby se svět zastavil.  
Bylo to znepokojivé, ale svým způsobem strašně příjemné. Harry nikdy nic takového nezažil.  
V noci o něm musel přemýšlet. Přehrával si v mysli, jak se potichu bavil se sestrou francouzsky. Jak si neustále prohraboval tmavé vlasy štíhlými prsty. A ten _pohled_ , ty pichlavé oči. Nejdříve tomu Harry moc pozornosti nevěnoval, ale později mu to došlo. Ty pocity nebyly jen tak. To byla... byla to touha. Toužil po Pierrových pohledech a představoval si, jaké by to bylo, kdyby se ho Pierre dotýkal. 

Aneb obdržel další důvod, proč se nemohl dočkat návratu do Bradavic. Konečně se dostal pryč z dosahu zamyšleného Pierra. 

A v Bradavicích byla Ginny, vždycky tu byla a vždy na něj čekala. Byla krásná, jemná a když spolu začali chodit, tak se cítil jako v sedmém nebi. Líbily se mu její doteky i polibky. Dál se ještě nedostali, ale Harry věděl, že až překročí pomyslný práh a konečně spolu stráví noc, že to bude stejně senzační jako všechno doposud. Protože s Ginny to bylo jednoduše prima. I když trochu ho mrzelo, že se při pohledu na Ginny nedostavil ten mravenčivý pocit, který měl při pohledu do temných očích francouzského chlapce. 

Chvilku ještě spolu lenošili na křeslu, a pak se vrátil do svého pokoje. Je to zvláštní, ale pořád měl pocit, že to s Ginny zkazí a že se rozejdou. Chyběla by mu. A navíc by se zase musel potýkat s těmi hloupými otázkami, co ho trápily v létě.

*

„Někdo se na vás přišel podívat.“

Draco se nadzvihl na loktech. Napadlo ho, že by to snad mohl být…  
Vešla Pansy Parkinsonová společně s Millicent Bulstrodovou.

„Blbče. To sis vážně myslel, že by za tebou přišel _on_?“ zavrčel Ten druhý tiše.

„Tsss,“ odradil ho napůl úst, aby ho dívky neslyšely.

To byla zbytečná starost, protože obě slzely a vrhaly se mu okolo krku. Ohledy na něj zrovna nebraly.

„Draco, jak je ti drahoušku?“ Pansy.

„Nedovolil jsem ti říkat mi drahoušku, tak se laskavě kroť. A je mi špatně, když mě takhle škrtíš,“ Ten druhý se ozval jako první.

Pansy se zklamaně odtáhla: „A jak ti teda je?“ 

Nadechl se, aby zahnal nějakou peprnou odpověď Toho druhého a odpověděl sám za sebe: „Jsem v pořádku.“

„A Draco, že jsi se nepokusil zabít? Byla to vražda? Chtěli tě odstranit a navlíct to jako sebevraždu? Vím to, já to vím!“ Millicent se nemohla udržet.

Ach jo. Hloupá hysterka, jak ji Draco nenáviděl. Pansy to občas také přeháněla, ale měla určité... dekórum.

„Nikdo se mě ani nedotkl. To já sám.“

Uvnitř hlavy se pobaveně chechtal Ten druhý. No, jo, on taky ví, jak to zní trapně. Jako v béčkovém filmu.

„Ale proč?“

„To není tvoje starost,“ odsekl. Tentokrát sám za sebe.

Pansy si sedla k němu na postel.   
„Draco, je nám to tolik líto. Ale jsme rádi, že jsi v pořádku, měli jsme o tebe všichni strach. A jak jsem tě našla a myslela si, že jsi mrtvý. Přísahám Merlinovi, že jsi tak vypadal. Úplně dočista mrtvý,“ teď se rozbrečela i ona.

Takže s tím dekórem to nebude tak horké. 

„Pansy. No, tak… Uklidni se,“ snažil se ji nějak odstrčit nebo obejmout či něco takového, jenže za jeho stavu to nebylo nic snadného. 

Cítil se neohebný, rozlámaný… Byl zvědavý, kdy už mu konečně bude líp.  
Pokusit se zabít, byl pěkně blbý nápad.

Když se uklidnila, ještě chvilku si povídali. Ale byly to takové povrchní a obyčejné věci, žádné svěřování se nekonalo. Nepovažoval je totiž za své přátele. Možná tak za kamarády, a to ještě s hodně velkou rezervou. Nevydržel by s nimi delší dobu. A byl rád, když konečně vypadly a nechaly ho jen s Tím druhým.   
Horší to bylo, když přišla další _návštěva_. Byl to totiž léčitel, kterého musel poslat Brumbál. Muž neurčitého věku s hranatými brýlemi na nose. 

„Pan Draco Malfoy? Rád vás poznávám. Já jsem Ridley K. Fill a jsem renomovaný léčitel v oblasti duševní nevyrovnanosti.“

A hned špatně.  
Duševně nevyrovnaný nebyla zrovna nejlepší věta k začátku hovoru… 

„Jenže já vás rád nevidím. A nebudu s vámi o ničem mluvit.“

„Tato reakce je naprosto normální. Ale uvidíte, že až ze sebe své noční můry dostanete, že se vám uleví.“

„To zas Brumbál poslal toho pravého,“ Ten druhý.

„Pan Albus Brumbál? Došlo tu k mýlce, mě povolal pan profesor Severus Snape.“

Ou, takže i Snape se snaží angažovat? To je od něj pěkné, že?

Ani ne.

„To je nakonec jedno. Rušíte mě. Jděte pryč.“

„Možná bych vám mohl předepsat nějaké lektvary. Tu vaši situaci nemůžeme takhle nechat. Mohl byste to udělat znovu a to bychom neradi,“ léčitel hledal něco ve své brašně.

„Já žádný lektvary nepotřebuju! A radil bych vám odejít nebo vám ukážu jaký jsem blázen!“ zvýšil hlas.

Léčitel uraženě zavřel aktovku.

„Jak myslíte. Promluvím ještě s madame Pomfreyovou. Zajisté mi dá za pravdu. Poroučím se, mladý pane.“

Draco skřípal zuby a musel se držet, aby prostřednictvím toho druhého nezačal pronášet nějaké hodně peprné nadávky. 

„Ridley K. Fill… To K znamená určitě Kretén,“ přesto mu něco uniklo.

„Víš co? Nech mě raději spát, možná ti to ještě nedošlo, ale jsem dost utahaný.“

„No prosím, tak si schrupni, mně je to fuk. Ale ten magor přijde určitě znovu. A vsadil bych se, že i Brumbál někoho pošle. A kdo ví, možná i ostatní učitelé pošlou svoje známý psycho-léčitele.“

„A já je pošlu ty víš kam.“

Ten druhý mlčel.  
A Draco nakonec taky.

*

Čas pomalu ubíhal a brzo nastala doba, kdy Draco musel odejít z ošetřovny. Už tam ležel dost dlouho, až příliš… Cítil už se dobře, tedy fyzicky dobře. Psychicky byl na dně. I když se to samozřejmě snažil před Pomfreyovou maskovat.   
Samozřejmě ho ještě několikrát přišel navštívit rádoby psycholog Ridley, ale Draco se vždy jen otočil na bok a snažil se dělat, že ho spí. Nestál o to, povídat si s někým absolutně cizím o tom, co ho trápilo a pořád trápí. Vlastně to neřekl ani nikomu, kdo mu byl blízký. Možná proto, že nemá nikoho, kdo mu blízký je.  
I to byl jeden z důvodů, proč se pokusil o sebevraždu.  
Každý potřebuje mít někoho blízkého. Tu spřízněnou duši, jak se tomu hloupě říká.  
Přestože už na tom byl po tělesné stránce velice dobře, pořád oddaloval návrat do reality všedního dne. Bylo v tom něco studu, něco strachu, něco z obyčejného vzdoru.  
Bál se podívat se ostatním studentům do očí. Nechtěl slyšet ty ironické poznámky a cítit pohledy, které na něj budou všichni vrhat. Domýšlel se, že soucit v nich nebude. Ale o ten nestál už teprve.  
Byla to prostě pitomost, ta největší pitomost v jeho životě! Jenže prostě nepřemýšlel. Když se zabít, tak se zabít už pořádně. 

Vešel do Velké síně a slyšel šeptání, které bylo více než hlasité. 

„Sněž si, co sis nadrobil,“ podotkl rádoby vtipně Ten druhý.

Měl chuť ho kopnout, ale samozřejmě by to bolelo jeho samotného. Ach ty hloupé hlasy v hlavě.

„Naše citlivka Malfoy,“ hlas se nesl od Nebelvírského stolu.

„Ovládej se, Rone, proboha!“

Co ho naštvalo víc? „Vtipná“ poznámka Weasleyho nebo snad to, že ho ta mudlovská šmejdka zarazila v dalším provoláváním různých nadávek. To ho snad lituje? Šmejdka by měla litovat hlavně sebe samotnou.  
Musel se zastavit a změnit trochu svůj směr chůze – namířil si to přímo za Nebelvírem. Jistě, mohl to nechat plavat, ale bylo v tom už cosi zažitého. Cosi Malfoyovského, možná hrdost nebo prostě jen zvyk. Ať už se stalo cokoliv, on není ta osoba, do které by se mohl každý beztrestně navážet. Všem jim ještě ukáže. Nikdo si z něho legraci dělat nebude. Ať už udělal cokoliv.

„Starej se o sebe, Weasley, pokud nechceš mít problémy. Mohlo by to dopadnout hodně špatně. Pro tebe, myslím…“ výhružně přimhouřil oči.

Byl rád, že to ještě nezapomněl.

„Co uděláš, Malfoyi? Zabiješ mě? O to strach nemám, nedokážeš zabít ani sám sebe, natož mě,“ vysmál se Ron a ignoroval Hermionu, která na něj jedovatě syčela.

Osazenstvo síně přihlíželo se zájmem.

„Chceš to risknout?“ Draco naštvaně šeptal, jako kdyby nechtěl nechat ostatní studenty zaslechnout ani slůvko z toho, co říká.

„V pohodě. Stejně se zabiješ dřív než k něčemu dojde. Ještě tvou máti a je mrtvá rodinka kompletní..“

Výraz v Dracově tváře mu byl odměnou. Zatvářil se tak podivně unaveně, tak _zlomeně._

„Rone, nech ho na pokoji,“ teď promluvil Harry.

„Co? Proč?“ kamaráda to vyvedlo trochu z míry, protože v Harrym vždy viděl spojence, co se týkalo bojů s Malfoyem. Věděl, že Harry bude vždy na jeho straně, protože Malfoye nenávidí stejně tolik, jak ho nenávidí Ron sám.

„Už jsi to trochu přehnal, ne?“ Harry slyšel sám sebe a nevěřil tomu, že to řekl. Zastává se _Malfoye?_

Hermiona pokývala souhlasně hlavou.

„Omluv mě, Weasley, mám na starosti _mnohem_ důležitější věci než tebe. Třeba jako jídlo. Ale ještě jsme neskončili,“ Draco opět nadhodil výhružný výraz a pak odešel a ignoroval zběsilé bušení srdce.

Tohle už je tak trapné.

Ron se zatvářil naštvaně a stejným tónem i promluvil: „Proč jste mě nenechali ho dorazit? Sesypal by se.“

„To bys vážně chtěl, Rone? Víš, co se v něm musí odehrávat, vždyť se pokusil o sebevraždu! To není normální, jen tak se chtít zabít. A připomínat mu jeho otce bylo od tebe kruté, opravdu,“ hájila Malfoye Hermiona.

„Ale vždyť to je Malfoy! To on je krutý, ne já. Jenže ty to nevidíš, co? Určitě seš stejná jako ostatní a líbí se ti. Nechceš se náhodou rozejít se mnou a sbalit ho?“

„Cože? Jak si můžeš myslet něco takového? Já vím, že je to parchant, skrček, hlupák a kdovícoještě, ale zároveň vím, že se musí cítit špatně a měli bychom se všichni snažit mu pomoc,“ vychrlila to ze sebe rychlostí kulového blesku.

Ron na ni zíral.

„Slyším dobře? Pomáhat _Malfoyovi_? Nezbláznila ses náhodou?“

„Ne. Jenže…“ začala, ale Ron jí skočil do řeči.

„Jestli se ti chce starat o někoho takovýho, tak prosím. Já se tohohle ale nezúčastním,“ důrazně ji odmítl.

„Dobře. Jak myslíš,“ odvětila Hermiona a obrátila se k druhému kamarádovi: „A ty, Harry?“

„Já?“ přinutil se odvrátit svůj pohled: „Ne.“

Hermiona se zatvářila uraženě: „Oba dva jste necitelní sobci,“ obvinila je a provokativně odešla od stolu.

A Ron vzápětí vyrazil za ní.

Takže Harry zůstal nakonec sedět u stolu sám a s hlavou plnou myšlenek.


	3. Když si člověk všimne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Občas si člověk něčeho všimne.

_Schizofrenie je asi v polovině případů způsobena genetickou dispozicí, může vzniknout jako následek virové infekce, v důsledku traumat a stresů (nejčastěji v dětství,…_

Draco opět nemohl spát. Sice přijal přetvářku za vlastní, ale v noci to z něj vždy spadlo a byl prostě jen tím vyděšeným klukem. Znovu si přehrával v hlavě všechny ty bolestivé okamžiky jeho života. Ty důležité okamžiky.

Nevzpomínal na dětství jako na chvíle radosti. Rodiče ho často brali na různé večírky a slavnosti, kde se s ním chlubili. Prý jejich malý princ. Zdědí jejich majetek a bude pokračovat v rodové tradici. Jediné vytoužené dítě. Ostatní děti tohle samozřejmě nechápaly a z „princátka“ si jen dělaly legraci. Což bolelo už tenkrát.  
A jeho rodiče to nemohli nechat jen tak a sehnali mu kamarády od svých známých. Malého Vincenta Crabbeho a Gregoryho Goylea. Po nástupu do Bradavic se objevila i Pansy Pakinsonová a Millicent. A do pubertu mu to stačilo. Kamarádi, škola, rodina. Pěkné. Jenže pak tu byly ty další věty.  
Pamatoval si dobře na všechny ty momenty…

Když mu otec vyprávěl, jak poprvé uviděl matku tančit na plese a v tu ránu mu došlo, že nechce žádnou jinou nežli jen ji.  
Na den, kdy slavil narozeniny s rodinou. Velká oslava, poprvé se opil.  
Když byl poprvé uveden do společnosti  
Když ho otec přizval, aby se díval na mučení mudly.  
Když poprvé viděl umírat nevinného.  
Když ho otec ve třinácti vzal do svého oblíbeného baru a koupil mu jednu z laciných prostitutek, tak jak to měl sám rád. 

Draco nemohl odmítnout, nebyla to „rodinná tradice“. A pak se jen hnusil sám sobě a hnusilo se mu, co s ním prováděla. Už se nedokázal dívat na ženy a dívky se zalíbením, už v nich nacházel jen odpor. Nechtěl s nimi mít nic společného. Tu noc se rozhodl, že už se žádné ženy nedotkne.   
Jenže tělo si však brzo začalo žádat své.  
A proto se uchýlil ke chlapcům.

Ve dne byl tím Dracem Malfoyem, jakého chtěl otec i lidé okolo vidět. Uhlazeným hochem z dobré společnosti, který nenávidí mudly. V noci mohl být přihřátým chlapcem, kterým byl ve skutečnosti. Věděl, že když se setmí, vždy se najde někdo, s kým si může užít chvilku vášně a dobrého sexu. Byl diskrétní, takže o tom nikdo kromě něj a pár jeho diskrétních známostí nevěděl. Ve škole se stýkal hlavně s Blaisem Zabinim. Blaise byl pohledný, urostlý a ze Zmijozelu. Ideální kombinace. Navíc se bál toho, že někdo zjistí, že je gay. Vzájemné odhalení nehrozilo. Draco byl spokojený – nakrátko.

Pak přišly prázdniny před šestým ročníkem. Otec a Smrtijedi. Nadcházející válka. Prostě se už to na něj všechno nahrnulo a celá jeho beznadějná existence mu pomalu padala na hlavu. Draco se uzařel ještě víc do sebe. Stal se zatvrzelejším k okolím. A přirozeně také začal slýchat Toho druhého. To ho také změnilo.  
A pak... Všimnul si.  
Bylo to špatné, děsivé a nechutné. A zároveň mu to připadalo jako jedna z nejlepších věcí v jeho životě.  
Nevěřil na lásku, jinak by zřejmě tvrdil, že se toho večera zamiloval. Platonicky a neopětovaně. 

„Nevěděl jsem, že seš takovej sentimentální idiot,“ Ten druhý se zašklebil.

„To teda nejsem.“

„Tak, proč na to pořád myslíš? Není to láska! Trvá to sice už nějakou dobu, ale to neznamená, že je to zrovna láska, kolikrát ti to mám ještě opakovat? Spíš seš jen nadrženej.“

No... To byl taky.

„Jenom chceš to, co nemůžeš mít. Stává se to pořád. Kdybys ho měl, přestal bys mít zájem,“ Ten druhý vymýšlel teorii.

„Nevyjasnili jsme si to náhodou už dávno?“ zívnul Draco otráveně. Jeho druhé já někdy bylo tak natvrdlé a nemělo s ním slitování.

„Možná to chce znovu. Nemůžeš nás chtít zabít.“

„To ani nechci. Byl jsem prostě opilej! A taky jsem dal na tvou radu,“ hádal se s ním.

„K ničemu jsem tě nenutil. Vždycky jsi byl jen lhář a pokrytec.“

Draco zatnul nehty do prostěradla. Ještě on, aby s tím začínal.

„Musíš s tím přestat,“ hlas Toho druhého.

„S čím?“

„Ubližuješ si.“

„Co že najednou ta starost?“ teď zněl ironicky zase Draco.

„Už to zašlo dál než mělo. Přestaň na to myslet.“

„Budu si myslet, na co chci já. Není to tvoje věc.“

Zavřel oči a jakoby natruc si rozehrál za víčky vzpomínky. Viděl sám sebe, jak kráčí do Sovince.

Ten den…

*

 

_Bylo to někdy začátkem listopadu, jen několik týdnů po smrti otce.  
Cítil se unavený, naprosto deprimovaný a sám. Déšť ještě prohluboval jeho smutek. Připadalo mu, že obloha pláče s ním.  
Do Sovince chodil poměrně často. Bylo tam místečko, kam se uchyloval se Zabinim i s jinými chlapci, ale také tam chodil i sám. V rohu místnosti byly malé zaprášené schody, které vedly do místnosti, co byla přilepena přímo na zeď Sovince. Byla nevelká, celá dřevěná a jediným nábytkem byla stará tmavě modrá matrace, která sloužila k různým účelům. Kupodivu to tu moc studentů neznalo a dávalo přednost Astronomické věži. Jenže tam bylo narozdíl od Sovince trochu rušno a Draco měl rád klid._

_Vystoupal tedy po schůdcích, odehnal jednu ze sov a položil se na matraci. Zavřel oči a nechal se unášet tmou a tichem. I Ten druhý mlčel.  
Probralo ho až vrznutí dveří, někdo vstoupil do Sovince.   
Draco se podíval otvorem po suku ven.   
Samozřejmě Potter něco po té své hloupé sově posílal. Jenže se u toho tvářil tak nějak jinak. Zamyšleně až smutně. A v Dracovi se neozvala ta známá nenávist. Místo toho si všimnul.  
Všimnul si, že Potter je více než přitažlivá osoba. No ano, věděl vždy, že je docela pěkný, ale teprve teď mu došlo, jak moc je sexy, jak moc se mu líbí.  
Když tam tak seděl, neměl okolo sebe svoje věrné noshledy a hlavně mlčel a nechrlil urážky.  
Bylo to zvláštní, ale na Draca jako kdyby to všechno padlo.   
Pozoroval a nestačil se divit. Najednou Pottera chtěl. Měl chuť skočit dolů do Sovince, popadnout překvapenou osobu, přitisknout ke zdi a… Zkrotil se jen silou vůle, kterou měl za léta s otcem vytrénovanou dostatečně. Ale byl v šoku z toho, co viděl, byl vzrušený, třásla s ním touha a nechápal se. A hlavně nechápal, kam se poděla ta věčná rivalita. A také nevěděl, jak je možné, že si toho všeho nevšiml už dříve? Harry Potter totiž byl neodolatelný.  
Byl vděčný, když si Potter poslal ten svůj dopis a odešel pryč. _

*

A od té doby v tom byl až po uši. Díval se častěji, díval se skoro pořád. V Dracovi burcovaly ty nejskrytější touhy, nikdy snad po nikom tak netoužil.  
Ten druhý měl pravdu. Člověk vždy touží po tom, co mít nemůže.  
Přestal se scházet se Zabinim. Nudil ho, nechtěl ho. Do té doby to s ním bylo skvělé, ale teď se ho nemohl ani dotýkat. Nebylo to ono.  
Chtěl Pottera. _Harryho._ Nejhorší ale na tom byla skutečnost, že si říkal, že by to nemusel být jen náhodný sex. Mohlo by to být něco trvalejšího. Třeba i... vztah? To ho vyděsilo nejvíc. Něco takového chtít bylo zvrácené. Draco přece nehraje na city a nechce vztah, nechce nic trvalého, být k někomu přivázán. Chce si jen užívat a mít nad každým převahu. A nic víc.  
Každopádně tohle snění bylo stejně zbytečné.

Tak zaprvé, Potter byl zcela prokazatelně na holky. Každý věděl o vztahu s tou Weasleovic Veverkou.

„Nesnáším ji,“ uniklo Dracovi.

„A nežárlíš náhodou? Já si třeba myslím, že je roztomilá.“

„Tss.“

Zlatý chlapec, který zůstal naživu, přece nemohl být gayem. Okolí by to neuneslo.

A i kdyby... Kdyby ho nějakým zázrakem přitahovali chlapci, tak se nedá očekávat, že by si vybral zrovna Draca. Jeho nenávist byla dost zřejmá.

A i kdyby... Kdyby si přece jenom s ním _chtěl_ něco začít... Potter by s tím rozhodně nechtěl dělat tajnosti. Chtěl by to všem oznámit, možná nejdříve jen Weasleymu, ten by to řekl Šmejdce, ta kamarádkám v Nebelvíru, ty svým klukům... A věděli by to všichni. Denní věštec by o nich psal v novinách a vysmívali by se jim, ukazovali na ně a Draco by byl terčem posměchu.   
Draco, přestože si o své rodině myslel své, by nikdy nepošpinil dobré jméno rodu Malfoyů.  
Byl to takový začarovaný kruh.

No řekněte, nezabili byste se?

*  
Harry také nemohl spát.   
I on si totiž _nečeho všiml._  
Došlo k tomu, když ráno Ron provokoval Malfoye a on se nenechal a přišel Rona urážet až k jejich stolu. To, jak Ron pořád a pořád do Malfoye ryl a on se pak zatvářil tak…. tak všelijak. Zvláštně. V očích mu proběhla snůška různých citů, pohled, který u něj Harry nikdy předtím neviděl anebo ho snad ani nehledal.   
A byl bledý. Ano, Malfoy neměl nikdy zdravou barvu, ale teď vypadal takřka nemocně. A tak nějak vyděšeně. Jen na setinku v jeho tváři proběhla celá škála různých citů. Na setinku to nebyl ten arogantní zmetek, ale prokazatelně trpící bytost. To bylo nečekané. Malfoy... má pocity?   
A v Harrym se něco pohnulo. Nějaká emoce, kterou se snažil v létě umlčet, když pozoroval Pierra. V Síni se na sobě snažil nedat nic znát, ale teď v posteli to na něj všechno zase padlo a zase zadržoval slzy. Jako kdyby nestačilo, že existuje věštba, která se týká toho, že buď se Harry stane vrahem nebo bude zavražděn. Ještě se mu snad musí líbit kluci!

„To ne.“

To je přece hloupost. Má Ginny a je s ní rád. Je to takové milé. Roztomilé. Něžné. Zábavné. Vzrušující sice zase ne, ale to se tak někdy stane.

Je to přece v pořádku.

Má ji rád a rozumí si s ní, zná ji tak dlouho. Za nic a nikoho by jí nevyměnil.

A že v jednu chvíli toužil po chlapci z Francie…. No a? Pubertální hormony, nic jiného. Každý tohle zažil, kdyby se zeptal Rona, tak třeba zjistí...  
Jenže jak můžou hormony vysvětlit Malfoye? Proč se v něm nic neděje, když sleduje Deana nebo Seamuse? Proč to musí být Malfoy?

Draco Malfoy.

Představil si jeho osobu.

Blonďák se špičatým obličejem. Možná trochu zvláštní šedé oči. Vždy oblečen do černé, při které se zdála jeho bledost ještě větší. Vypadal tak, jak si vždycky představoval Smrtijedy… Nebo Satanisty.

Co je na něm tak skvělého?

Ta představa v něm nevyvolala žádnou odezvu. No tak Malfoy, no a co?   
Rozhodl se nad tím nepřemýšlet, prostě to jen byla chvilková slabost vyvolaná… nedostatkem sexu? Možná to tak je. Možná by měli s Ginny víc přemýšlet nad... No, jednou by se to stejně stát muselo.   
Každopádně bude nejlepší tohle nechat plavat, nic to neznamenalo. Zítra mu to bude připadat k smíchu.


	4. Jako noční můra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Když se nedaří, tak...

_Lékaři rozlišují dva typy schizofrenie. Jedna kategorie zahrnuje pacienty, u nichž se nemoc vyvíjela postupně, přičemž tyto osoby již v dětství byly samotářské, a ačkoli jsou jinak duševně zdravé, jsou náladové, zlé, mrzuté a citově nestabilní. Stávají se stále nápadnějšími, až je jejich očividně klamné představy přivedou k odborníkům…_

Zazvonilo na hodinu lektvarů a Draco Malfoy vešel do učebny. Byla to změna oproti předchozímu dni, ale tentokrát nepůsobil ani unaveně, ani smutně. Jako kdyby nabyl zpět svoje ztracené sebevědomí a svou aroganci. Urážky vracel s ještě větším důrazem. Byl znovu sám sebou.  
Usadil se na obvyklé místo a vyndal z brašny učebnici. Po ní následoval brk, inkoust a svitek nepopsaného pergamenu. Přesně v tomto pořadí si chystal pomůcky už od prvního ročníku a ani jednou to neudělal jinak. Rutinu měl rád.  
Po té udělal další věc jako vždy. Krátce pohlédl na Pottera, který seděl jen několik lavic před ním. 

Draco sotva neznatelně vzdychl.  
Někdy bylo tak těžké být sám sebou.

Minutu po něm vešel do učebny Snape a začal se svým obvyklým monologem, ve kterém jim sděloval, jaký lektvar dnes budou připravovat a co na to budou potřebovat. Draco ho pozorně poslouchal. Lektvary měl rád právě pro tu jejich neměnnost. Nesmělo se v nich improvizovat.

Brzo se naplno zabral do práce a na Harryho před sebou (alespoň na malý okamžik) zapomněl.

*

„Přineseš trochu lékořníčku, Harry?“požádala ho Hermiona, která s ním dnes pracovala.

„Jasně,“ kývl a vydal se ke skříni se surovinami. Při cestě si nemohl odpustit letmý pohled na Malfoye, v jehož kotlíku už cosi bublalo. 

Ten už působil docela klidně a poprvé po tolika dnech se zdál být spokojený. 

Hmm, možná je hloupé mu věnovat tolik pozornosti. V duchu si za to nadával. Ale musel si přiznat, že se Malfoyem od jeho nepovedené sebevraždy zabývá více než kdykoliv předtím. Jako kdyby se snažil zjistit, proč se to všechno stalo. Pronásleduje Malfoye pořád ta záhadná věc? Nebude se znovu pokoušet o vlastní smrt?  
A samozřejmě tu byl ten divný pocit, který ho děsil už o prázdninách. Tentokrát za něj nemohl Pierre, ale někdo daleko horší. 

Stál u zásob pro lektvary a bedlivě sledoval blonďatou hlavu. Malfoy měl tak světlé vlasy, že bylo nemožné, aby jejich barva byla přirozená. Ale bylo to tak, protože bílo-zlaté byly už od té doby, co ho poprvé uviděl u Madam Malkinové. Teď se to zdá tak dávno, málem jako z jiné doby a jiného světa. Zajímavé, že si na to všechno pamatoval, málem vedle slyšel ten znuděný hlás, jak mu sděluje, že jeho rodiče pro něj kupují knihy.

Tak dávno.

„Harry,“ Hermiona se ozvala.

Pitomé myšlenky.  
Harryho štvalo, že neumí poručit ani sám sobě.

Proč ho pořád musí sledovat a nedá si už pokoj?

Jenže nedovedl zabránit tomu zvláštnímu horku, které se při sledování rivala objevovalo. 

K sakru.

Touha se znovu ozvala.

A to nebylo dobré.

*

K obědu si nandal dvakrát tolik než obvykle. Nevěděl proč, ale měl příšerný hlad.  
Docela ho potěšilo, když zjistil, že je přítomna u stolu i Ginny. 

Měl ji rád.  
A dneska jí to opravdu slušelo.

„Ahoj,“ pozdravil a políbil ji na ústa.

„Páni,“ vydechla, když se od sebe odtrhli.

Bylo to snad poprvé, co se k ní tiskl „na veřejnosti“ a pod bedlivým dohledem svého „fanklubu“. Udělal to naprosto automaticky a nepřemýšlel o tom. Byl rád, že příjemný dotek rtů zahnal splašené myšlenky.   
Ginny mu vrátila trochu rošťácký úsměv a oba se pustili do obědu. Přitom si povídali a bylo jim dobře. Hermiona s Ronem seděli opodál. Ten sledoval Harryho obzvlášť pečlivě. Na nic totiž nebyl tak háklivý, jako na zacházení se svou mladší sestřičkou. Krátce po tom, co s ní Harry začal chodit, si ho zavolal a důsledně mu sdělil, aby jí nijak neubližoval, jinak, že prý on ublíží jemu bez ohledu na jejich přátelství.   
To přišlo Harrymu obzvlášť směšné, tedy hlavně to, jak se u toho Ron tvářil vážně. Připadal si skoro jako v nějakém mafiánském filmu. Ještě měl dodat: „Vítej do rodiny.“ a zdání by bylo dokonalé.

„Co takhle vyrazit si zítra do Prasinek?“navrhl Ginn po chvilce rozhovoru, ale odpověď už znal. 

„S tebou? Ráda.“

A hele.  
Někdo vešel do Velké síně. Někdo.  
Vypadal zajímavě. Dneska. A vlastně tak vypadal vždycky, ta jeho posedlost luxusním oblečením a dokonalou vizáží byla všeobecně známá.

„Už bude docela pěkně… Čaroměřiči předpovídají, že sníh brzo roztaje,“ mluvil o tom prvním, co ho napadlo. Nechtěl před Ginny mlčet, ale nemohl jí stejně věnovat tolik pozornosti.   
„To se chceš vážně bavit o počasí?“

„Ne-e.“

Malfoy teď mluvil s Pansy Parkinsonovou. On s ní něco má?

Od kdy se o to stará?  
Klidně si s ní může chodit. Proč by taky ne?

„Budeš mít odpoledne čas? Víš myslela jsem, že bychom mohli společně trénovat na famfrpál,“ navrhla Ginny.

A teď se dokonce usmívá. Jak dlouho už se Malfoy neusmíval? Snad od té své sebevraždy. 

Sebevražda.  
Chudák.  
Bolelo ho to? Prášky asi nebolí, že? Ale muselo mu být potom příšerně.  
Chudák.

„Jo. To bude fajn.“

Stejně, zabít se? Proč se krucinál chtěl zabít?  
Co se mu stalo? Co ho tak zničilo, že už nechtěl dále žít?

Co se _ti_ stalo? Proč se trápíš?  
Proč se tváříš občas tak smutně?

„Harry? Posloucháš mě? Kam se to pořád díváš?“

Věnoval poslední posmutnělý pohled Malfoyovi a obránil se ke své dívce.

„Promiň, Ginny, zamyslel jsem se.. Co jsi to říkala?“

„Jen jsem myslela, že bychom odpoledne mohli být spolu.“

„Proč ne? Co máš naplánovaného?“

Trpělivě mu to znovu vysvětlila. Teple se oblečou a budou společně létat nad stále ještě zasněženými kopci. Mohla by to být vážně zábava. Venku už bylo totiž opravdu krásně.  
Rozhodl se.

A políbil ji.

*  
„Nepřipadá ti to k Ginny trochu nefér?“

Nadskočil, když zčistajasna vedle sebe uslyšel Hermionin hlas. Opět byl ponořen hluboko do sebe a neslyšel ji přijít. To se mu stává v poslední době často.

„Nefér?“ nechápal, ale trochu ho zamrazilo.

„Trávíte teď hodně času spolu a já vím, že jste spolu rádi, ale, Harry, Ginny má letos NKÚ a už by se měla učit. Jestli neprojde, budeš to tvoje vina,“ vyčítala mu.

Aha, tak v tomto to je.

Už se bál, že Hermiona nějakým záhadným způsobem pronikla do jeho myšlenek a zjistila, že…

Že nic. 

Protože nic není.

„Ještě je dost času. Zkoušky jsou až v květnu.“

„To je za dva měsíce!“ 

„Ale Ginny už se začala učit. Je chytrá, zvládne to.“

„To doufám. Kvůli ní.“

„Nenechám ji získat téčko, o to se neboj.“

„Tak ji, prosímtě, nerozptyluj víc, než je možné, ano?“

Nečekala na odpověď a odešla.

Harry zavrtěl hlavou. Co ji to zase popadlo?

*

„Za několik minut končí hodina. Teď by už každý z vás měl zvládat přeměnu mrkve v páru a zpět.“ 

McGonnagalová procházela třídou a dívala se na jejich výsledky.

Draco polohlasně zaklel. Dnes se mu prostě nedařilo. Ano, změny mezi skupenstvími byly poměrně obtížné, ale přesto už tento druh kouzlení ovládal. Dokonce byl první, komu se ve třídě podařilo přeměnit učebnici na loužičku vody. A prosím, teď najednou nepohne ani s obyčejnou mrkví. Příšerné.

„Tak tohle vám moc nevyšlo,“ zadívala se profesorka na poloshnilou mrkev.

„Cože?“ zdálo se mu, že na něj někdo mluví.

„Měl byste dával větší pozor, pane Malfoyi, říkala jsem, že vám to moc nejde. Trénink navíc vám prospěje. Zítra si vás přezkouším,“ odcházela.

Kypěl v něm vztek.   
ON nepotřeboval žádné mimořádné tréninky, vlastně by nepotřeboval trénovat VŮBEC. Byl dobrý sám o sobě. Jen se mu teď příliš nedařilo a dělal i ty úplně hloupé chyby. Zhoršil se v přeměňování, kouzelných formulí, v runách… jen lektvary mu pořád šly stejně dobře.   
Opustil třídu v doprovodu Pansy. Dříve ho doprovázal Crabbe s Goylem, jenže ti už tu tenhle rok nebyli. Oba dva usoudili, že jim stačí po třech NKÚ a že nepotřebují další studium. Co naposledy slyšel, začali dělat něco pro Pána zla. Draco dost dobře nechápal, jak mu můžou být takoví tupci užiteční. Jistěže byli jeho kamarádi, to ano, ale moudrosti moc nepobrali, o tom nebyl žádný pochyb.

„Měl by ses stydět,“ obvinil ho Ten druhý.

„O čem to mluvíš, Draco?“ Pansy po něm vrhla takový ten nechápavý pohled.

„Nic. Nic,“ odbyl ji a raději se posadil za jídelní stůl. Měl už hlad.

Potter tam byl samozřejmě taky a bavil se se svou holkou.  
Trochu si odfrkl. Taková malá zrzavá palice. Co na ní může vidět? Vždyť je tak fádní! No, Potter má očividně zvrácený vkus. 

„Je ti už lépe, Draco? Budeš chtít jít do Prasinek? Neurazím se, když řekneš ne.“

Pansy do něj byla zamilovaná, to poznal. Stačilo se podívat do jejích rozzářených očí. Šeredně by ji zklamalo, kdyby zjistila, že se mu líbí kluci. A dozvědět se, že se mu v noci zdává o Potterovi, tak ji asi rovnou odvezou ke svatému Mungovi.  
Představil si tu situaci. Co by jí asi řekl?  
Něco na způsob: „Promiň, Pansy, ale možná, že jsem se zabouchnul do Pottera. Najdi si nějakou holku a můžem si říkat přihřátá čtyřka.“  
Nahlas se zasmál.

„Je ti něco, Draco?“

Uklidnil se během vteřinky. To nebylo vůbec vtipné.  
Měl by se kontrolovat. 

„Půjdu,“ řekl stručně, ale neměl náladu vysvětlovat jí své důvody. 

„To jsem ráda!“

Hodil očkem po Potterovi.  
Fuj.   
Zrovna se muchloval s tou Weasleykou. Jak jen může být tak nechutný?


	5. Zastávka v oblacích

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco a Harry se nikdy nevydrželi ignorovat. A není to jiné, i když po sobě touží.

_Schizofrenie je rozštěpená mysl, rozvrácená a neuspokojená, je to rozpad osobnosti. Nemocný má dojem, jakoby z něho mluvilo několik různých duší, jež žijí vedle sebe._

 

Drželi se s Ginny za ruce a prohlíželi si výlohy v Prasinkách.   
Dnes bylo obzvlášť krásně.  
Domky sice ještě ležely pod sněhovými čepicemi, ale slunce už hřálo, takže bylo otázkou času, kdy vyraší první tráva a rozkvetou stromy.

„To je naprosto příšerný.“ 

Dívali se právě do výkladu Vkusu a elegance, což byl obchod s hábity. Ginny měla samozřejmě na mysli krajkované a oslnivě růžové šaty. 

„Mám ti je koupit?“ zasmál se Harry.

„Ty…“ jeho dívka se po něm škádlivě ohnala a lehce ho plácla do ramena. 

„Kdo jiný, že? Potter a jeho _zvířátko_.“

Věděl, kdo to je, i když byli zády k němu. Ten hlas a pohrdavý tón by poznal kdekoliv.

„Pojď, Ginny,“ chtěl s ní odejít.

Nestál o problémy, natož s ním. 

„Snad se nebojíš, že ti tu tvou husičku přeberu? Buď klidný, odpadky mě nezajímají.“

Nazývat Ginny odpadkem? To si myslí, že mu to projde? Vytáhl hůlku a otočil se.   
Namířil ji na Malfoye, který ve své bledosti takřka splýval s okolním sněhem. 

Vypadal přitažlivě, ale Harry se to snažil ugnorovat. Malfoy se mohl pokoušet zabít klidně tisíckrát, ale nebude urážet jeho kamarádku a přítelkyni. 

„Odvolej to.“

„A co mám odvolat? To, že mě nezajímá? Mám ji snad přefiknout tady před tebou, Pottere, abych ti spravil náladu?“

„Draco!“

Teprve s jejím výkřikem si Harry povšiml Pansy Parkinsonové, na které bylo vidět, že se pro dnešní schůzku opravdu vyparádila. Držela Draca za paži, jako kdyby mu chtěla zabránit, aby se na Harryho vrhnul. To ale bylo zbytečné, protože se Malfoy k ničemu takovému nechystal.  
Ani se nehnul. Jen se tvářil pobaveně, i když Harry by přísahal, že za tím úškeblem je vztek a …  
Žárlivost?

Malfoyovi se líbí Ginny?  
Možná by to všechno vysvětlovalo. Raději ji bude urážet, aby si nemusel přiznat pravdu. Nebo tak něco.

„Omluvíš se jí.“

„Nikdy. Je horší než všichni mudlovští šmejdi,“ řekl chladně Malfoy a pořád se ani nehnul. Dokonce si ani nevytáhl hůlku.

„Nech toho, Harry. Je to jen ubožák, co nemá na víc, než urážet druhý lidi. Nevšímej si ho,“ Ginny se vložila do rozhovoru. 

Malfoy mlčel. A Harry sklopil hůlku.

„Máš pravdu. Nebudu si s tím skrčkem špinit ruce.“

Znovu ji chytil za ruku (nevzpomenul si na okamžik, kdy ji pustil) a společně odcházeli pryč. Tentokrát je Malfoy nezastavil, i když výraz jeho tváře naznačoval, že si ho za toho skrčka ještě podá. Zvláštní… Opravdu je možné, aby se mu Ginny tolik líbila? Ale proč k ní byl tedy tak sprostý? Malfoye asi nikdy nepochopí.  
*

„Co to děláš, Draco? Musíš ho pořád tak provokovat?“ Pansy se cítila uraženě. 

Celý včerejšek se na den v Prasinkách těšila a on to tak zkazí. Věděla, že nemá Pottera rád a že mu vadí i Ginny Weasleyová, ale to nebyl důvod, aby je neustále napadal. A dneska obzvlášť. Měl se věnovat spíš jí.

„Máš s tím problém?“ zavrčel na ni o trochu hlubším hlasem než obvykle.

„Ne. To ne, jen…“ nechala nedokončenou větu.

„Laskavě se do toho už nepleť. Ničemu nerozumíš.“

„Tak promiň,“ řekla dotčeně a zadržovala slzy. 

Draco si ničeho nevšiml. Byl naštvaný a měl co dělat, aby se neobrátil, nedohonil Pottera a nenechal Toho druhého, aby ho pořádně seřval. Za toho skrčka. Tohle oslovení totiž nenáviděl ještě víc než, když mu říkali Fretka. Copak mohl za to, že vyrostl do výšky ubohých 168 centimentrů? Takže věděl, že jako skrček působí a tím víc ho ta přezdívka štvala.   
A že mu tak říká zrovna Potter ho naštvalo dvojnásob.  
Ale ještě horší vidět ho s Ginny.  
Jak se smějí, drží za ruce, objímají.   
Proč mu to tak muselo vadit? Měl chuť té malé zrzavé potvoře vyrvat všechny vlasy z hlavy. Anebo na ni poslat nějakou nechutnou kletbu. Jen kvůli tomu, že vlastnila něco, co chtěl on.  
Nebo spíš někoho.

Panebože, jak se za sebe styděl.

Snížil se na úroveň čtrnáctiletých puberťaček a snil o tom Harrym Potterovi, udatném Nebelvírském zachránci světa, o Vyvoleném. Bylo by to směšné, kdyby to nebylo tak k pláči.  
A ještě k tomu to trvá tak dlouho.  
Neviděl žádnou naději, že se to někdy změní…

„Ty se mnou nemluvíš?“ uvědomil si po chvilce ticho.

Otočil se na Pansy a ztuhl.  
Nebyla tam.  
Jak dlouho je pryč?  
A proč si toho nevšiml dřív?  
Kruci.  
Pokrčil rameny. No nic, co se dá dělat, vrátí se do hradu sám. Stejně o její společnost nikdy moc nestál, tak co.

„Třeba viděla, jak slintáš nad Potterem!“ Ten druhý se zasmál.

„Neslintal jsem.“

„To určitě. I slepýmu musí dojít, že na tom, jak nadáváš Ginny, je něco divného. Ty prostě jen žárlíš, brouku.“

„No tak dobře, tak žárlím. Ale neslintám!“

Ten druhý se zasmál a Draco si vzápětí odfrkl. TO je tak vysilující, tyhlety hádky!

*

Harry seděl ve společenské místnosti a přemýšlel. Jako štít mu posloužila kniha Lektvary a lektvárky, která kolemjdoucí upozorňovala, že se učí a nechce být rušen.  
Ginny právě odešla na jednu ze svých „dámských jízd“ a Ron s Hermionou se také někam „vypařili.“ Harry se domýšlel, co asi tak můžou dělat. Pokud tedy Hermiona přestane nadhazovat své nápady, jak pomoc Malfoyovi překonat trauma a pokus o sebevraždu… To by Ron asi moc dlouho nevydržel.

Malfoy.

V noci na dnešek se mu o něm dokonce zdálo. Byl to hodně vášnivý sen a Harry se probudil celý zpocený. A cítil se trapně. Sen podobného ražení měl naposledy o Pierrovi, a to ještě nebylo tak… žhavé.

Co vůbec Malfoy dělá v jeho snech?  
Co ho to zase jenom popadlo?

A pak, když ho zase viděl tam v Prasinkách.

Vysmíval se Ginny, a to ho naštvalo. Přeci jenom ho ta sebevražda nezměnila, pořád je to stejnej mizera jako v prvním ročníku. Možná i horší. Je krutý k lidem, na kterých mu záleží.  
Moc se mu nezamlouvalo pomyšlení, že by se mu mohla jeho přítelkyně líbit. To nechtěl. Nechtěl, aby Malfoy toužil po jeho holce… když on touží po něm. A vůbec... Ginny byla jeho. To byla další věc, takže to bylo obzvláště zamotené.  
A Malfoy... Za posledních pár dnů si začal všímat i detailů, které dřív přehlížel. Blond vlasů lesknoucích se na slunci. Šedých očí. Pěstěných rukou. Výrazně krojených rtů, které toužil políbit.

Orosil se potem.

Co to má za myšlenky, proboha! Vždyť chodí s Ginny a má ji rád. A Malfoye nenávidí a nenávidí jeho vlasy, oči, ruce, ty jeho božské rty.

NE NE NE NE NE!

„Je ti něco, Harry?“ Dean si všiml, že Harry svírá učebnici tak křečovitě až mu z toho bělají ruce.

„Jsem v pořádku,“ odvětil ne moc přesvědčivě a znovu začal předstírat, že čte.

A pak tu byla věc s tou Malfoyovou sebevraždou. 

Proč se osoba jako on zabíjí? Jaké může mít starosti? 

No, sice tu byla ta věc se smrtí jeho otce, a to s jeho matkou také nic pěkného nebylo, ale stejně. To jsou věci, kvůli kterým jsou lidé zničení. Ale ne věci, kvůli kterým se zabijí.  
A on prostě nebyl ten typ na sebevraždu.   
Žádný slabý jedinec, vždy se tvářil, že mu je celý svět mimo něj ukradený.  
Kdyby něco takového zkusil Neville, to by ještě pochopil, pod vlivem jeho babičky se není co divit, ale Malfoy?  
Peníze má, holek je okolo něj vždy kupa, pohledný je taky… ehm… dost.   
Ledaže by tu bylo něco s Voldemortem.

Možná ho chce na svou stranu…  
A Malfoy nechce? Proč by nechtěl?  
Hloupost…

Harry raději odhodil knihu někam daleko a vydal se do Sovince. Pozdraví Hedviku a případně napíše dopis Lupinovi.  
Jenže po vstupu do Sovince na dopis zapomněl, protože se díval do tváře svého donedávna největšího rivala.  
Malfoy.  
A ten pohled, který jako kdyby mu mohl číst myšlenky.

CO KDYŽ MU MŮŽE ČÍST MYŠLENKY?

Snape umí nitrozpyt, co když ho naučil i svého oblíbeného žáka?!! Bál se domyslet, co by se stalo, kdyby Malfoy zjistil, na co myslí. Brrrr…

„Co tu děláš?“ Draco.

Vypadal překvapeně. Dokonce zapomněl použít i arogantní tón a zněl takřka normálně.

„Já? Nic.“ 

Co to blábolí? Rychle změnil odpověď.

„Přišel jsem si poslat dopis. To se v Sovinci dělá. Ale, co tu děláš ty? Pokud vím, sovu nemáš,“ napadlo ho něco jiného.

„A jak to víš, Pottere?“

No… Tak nic. Předpokládal, že Malfoy nemá žádné zvíře. A posílal vždy jen školní sovy. 

„Ale tentokrát máš výjimečně pravdu. Sovu nemám. Jsou to hloupá zvířata.“

„Tak proč tu jsi?“

Malfoy si dával s odpovědí načas.  
A Harry si v duchu nadával.  
Proč nemůže myslet na nic jiného, než na to, jak zatraceně skvěle Malfoy vypadá? V tom černém triku, které ostře kontrastuje s jeho bledou pletí, je tak… k sežrání. Vážně. Jak se vůbec člověku může líbit někdo, koho zároveň nesnáší? Copak je to možné?  
Už, aby ho to přešlo. Než se něco stane.  
K sakru, má pocit, že se neudrží a … 

_Přestaň myslet. Nevšímej si ho. Prostě ho ignoruj._

„Řekněmě, že tu mám něco na práci,“ Malfoy mluvil pomalu.

„Rande? S kým?“ 

Proč začíná zase o tomhle? To se snad zbláznil nebo co?   
Asi ano.  
Doufá, že ano, protože jinak vážně už neví, co se to s ním děje.

„Od kdy se zajímáš, jestli s někým randím, Pottere?“

„Nezajímám se,“ ohradil se prudce. „A teď, když mě omluvíš, Malfoyi, musím jít. Ginny už na mě určitě čeká.“  
*  
Ginny. Zase.  
Má ten Potter v hlavě něco jiného?

Draco byl překvapen, když ho spatřil a ještě překvapenější, že se nechal vtáhnout do rozhovoru. Když tam byli jen oni dva, bylo to totiž jiné. V přítomnosti Pansy nebo té jeho Ginny se musel ovládat, aby neudělal nic nebezpečného. Mohl se mu jen vysmívat, a i to ho trochu uklidňovalo. Ale sami dva v jedné místnosti… To nebylo dobré.

„Ta veverka musí počkat. Máme spolu nevyřízené účty.“

„Veverka?“ 

„Pardon. Tvá dívka. Přítelkyně. Tvá celoživotní láska. Snoubenka. Odpoledne jsi na mě chtěl seslat nějakou hnusnou kletbu, co? Tak do toho, máš příležitost. Jenže já se budu bránit. Uvidíme, kdo je lepší.“

Ten druhý se uvnitř hlavy pochichtával. To ho tu opravdu zve na souboj?   
Víc mluví, než myslí.

Potter vytáhl hůlku a napřáhl ji před sebe. Byl Malfoyovi docela blízko, takže se hůlka dotkla jeho hrudi. Trapné, ale ne nepříjemné.

Má opravdu nádherný oči.  
Vždy to věděl.  
Jak to píší v Denním věštci? 

Oči barvy smaragdu. Blbost, doma mají spoustu smaragdových šperků a takovouhle barvu tedy nemají. Jejich záře by se měla stydět před barvou Potterových očí. Ty jsou… jedinečné. Zelená a modrá, splývající v jedno, občas takřka tyrkysové nebo (když je rozrušen, jako právě teď) tak tmavě zelené, že se zdají až černé. Jedinečné.

Draca překvapilo, když najednou Potter zmenšil vzdálenost a naklonil se blíž k němu.

Dotkl se svými rty těch jeho. Nebyl to polibek, to ne, spíš jen letmý dotyk. 

Co… co …co to dělá? Proč to dělá? Jak to dělá, že je to tak… Ať nepřestává. 

Nahrnula se mu krev do tváře. Srdce mu bušilo.

Jen letmý dotek, a pak se Potter odtáhl.

Pohlédl na něj a v jeho tváři byl čirý šok a překvapení z toho, co udělal. Koktal.

„já.. já…to…to jsem nechtěl…já já…. musím jít… hned.“

A utekl.

Draco se sesul na zem.

„Políbil mě! On mě políbil!“ opakoval pořád nevěřícně.

A usmíval se. Jako blázen.

„Určitě? Tomuhle se ani polibek říkat nedá. Spíš pusa, jestli vůbec…“ namítal Ten druhý, ale Dracovi to bylo jedno a snad ho ani neposlouchal. Cítil se omámený a nechápal, co se to vlastně stalo.

„Potter mě políbil“

„Nech si toho! Víš, jak jsem se cítil? Pěkně trapně. Fuj.“

„Bylo to nádherný.“

„Z jedný pusy a jak vyvádíš. Styď se, Malfoyi.“

„Já vím, že to bylo jen na chvilku, ale stejně… tomu nerozumíš.“

„Ne, to ne. Díky bohu.“

„Ale proč to udělal? Líbím se mu? Ale vždyť chodí s Weasleyovou. A proč mě teda líbal?“

„Třeba na něj někdo seslal Imperius.“

„Vtipné,“ zašklebil se Draco.

Pořád si připadal jako na vlnách euforie.

„A říkal, že to nechěl. Na to nezapomeň.“

Draco se usmál ještě víc: „Nechtěl… ale přesto to udělal. A to už něco znamená, ne?“


	6. Kroky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Po nervózní puse v Sovinci se Harry cítí naprosto vyděšený. Pomůže mu Draco překonat strach?

_Schizofrenik se stává podivínem, ihned rozčileným, zuřivým a nebezpečným, avšak přitom si je většinou dobře vědom změn svých nálad a svého stavu._

*

Harry ležel v posteli a zíral do stropu. Co to udělal? Proč to udělal? Jak jenom mohl? Jenže když viděl Malfoye tak blízko, tak provokujícího, tak smyslného... Jenže nemělo se to stát. Tisíckrát horší než koukání na Pierra. Vždyť Malfoye nenávidí. Nesnáší ho a má rád Ginny. Chodí s Ginny. Podvedl Ginny...  
Má ji rád a chce jeho.  
Jen hloupá letmá pusa a měl pocit, že cítí celý svět. S Ginny se muchloval daleko více a nikdy si nepřipadal tak skvěle. Nikdy to nebylo tak vzrušující.  
Jak ji jen mohl podvést...  
A jak se teď musí cítit Malfoy? Zřejmě je znechucen a už vypráví svým kamarádíčkům, kterak se na něj vrhl přihřátej Potter. Zítra už to bude vědět celá škola. Všichni se to dozví. Ginny, Ron, Hermiona, Neville, Luna, … Všichni jeho přátelé se dozví, že s ním není něco v pořádku a už se s ním nebudou chtít bavit.   
A Brumbál. Co na to řekne Brumbál?   
Ztratí o něm iluze? A Lupin, Tonksová, všichni Weasleyovi.  
Kouzelnický svět se dozví, že chlapec který přežil je na kluky. 

Proč se nedokázal ovládnout? Proč musel zkazit i tohle?

Lidé k němu vždy nebyli milí, často ho pomlouvali, věřili Dennímu věštci a nechápali ho. Jenže teď s tou událostí na Ministerstvu a Voldemortovým návratem se všechno změnilo. Respektovali ho. A teď o tu úctu všech lidí přijde. Kvůli jedné puse. Kvůli puse s Malfoyem.

Ale všichni ostatní lidi mu byli v podstatě fuk. Dokáže se bez nich obejít. Už to zvládnul. Jediné, čeho se bál bylo to, že se s ním přestanou stýkat lidé, které má opravdu rád.

Možná by si měl s Malfoyem promluvit a požádat ho, aby o tom mlčel. Hmm. Jenže to je problém, protože už ho nechce nikdy vidět. Ideálně utéct ze školy někam za Severní pól. Ach jo. Až na ten malý detail, že po něm pořád touží. Teď víc, než kdy dřív.

*

Další běžný den. Snídaně, oběd, večeře.   
Venku začalo znovu sněžit, takže příznivé předpovědi se zřejmě mýlily.   
Další běžný den. Škola a učení.

Nic se neděje. Člověk se prostě musí chovat jako vždycky. 

Jenže to se řekne sice snadno, ale hůře udělá. Harry se dnes cítil pod psa. Připadal si jako zrádce, když se usmíval na Ginny a povídal si s ní o zkouškách NKÚ. A ještě hůře si připadal, když líčil vyptávajícímu se Ronovi, jak skvěle si s jeho sestrou rozumí a jak ji má rád. Což sice nebyla lež, protože ji měl vážně rád, ale...  
Ale…  
Pravda byla taková, že ho pořád přitahoval víc Malfoy než ona. Což vzhledem k tomu, že ho nenávidí, že jím opovrhuje, tak to byl vážně problém. Ale proč jsou všechny argumenty marné? Přesvědčuje se pořád a pořád, že to nemá smysl a stejně…

Ne, pořád na něj myslí. Prostě pořád.

Jak to mohl dopustit?

A Malfoy se ještě chová tak normálně, u jídla se tváří klidně, jako kdyby se nic nestalo, ani se na něj nepodívá. No možná to je lepší, protože očividně to ještě nikomu neřekl. Nikdo se na něj nedívá a ani si nešeptá. I když je asi jen otázkou času, kdy mu to jako unikne. Třeba ho zkusí vydírat.  
Měl by si s ním promluvit. Jenže... co říci?  
(něco jako: „ Promiň, Malfoyi, ale nedokázal jsem se ovládnout, vypadal jsi tak přitažlivě a já jsem chtěl zjistit, jaký jsou tvoje rty a buď vlastně rád, že to dopadlo takhle, taky jsem tě mohl znásilnit…“)  
Vtipné, opravdu.

„Je ti dobře, Harry?“ Hermiona se tvářila ustaraně.

„Jo, jasně. Proč by mi nemělo být?“

„Vypadáš nějak podivně.“

„Jen přemýšlím, nic víc.“

Přikývla a ztlumila hlas, aby je nikdo ve společenské místnosti neslyšel: „O V… Voldemortovi? A věštbě?“

Tak na tohle už nepomyslel hezkých pár dní. Aspoň jedno pozitivum ta situace s Malfoyem přinesla. 

„No… jo.“

„Neboj se, Harry, ať se stane cokoliv, my s Ronem jsme při tobě.“

„Já vím.“

Cokoliv?

Tvrdila by to, kdyby věděla, že včera večer dal pusu Malfoyovi?

*  
Potter se mu vyhýbá?

„To sis snad myslel, že za tebou bude běhat? Říkal, že nechtěl a …“

Bla bla bla.

Jeho druhé já se někdy opravdu opakuje. Musí to pořád omílat?

Draco chtěl v klidu přemýšlet a rozmyslet si další kroky, jenže copak to šlo, když mu do toho pořád mluvil Ten druhý? A kdyby aspoň uvažoval rozumně, ale to ne. Jen se choval jako idiot a snažil se ho přesvědčit, aby na to, co nejrychleji zapomněl. I když to bylo právě to, co Draco nechtěl. Pořád mu vrtalo hlavou, proboha PROČ to Harry udělal? Když má holku, svůj slavný život a všechno.   
Proč? Proč? Proč?  
Představa, že by mohl Pottera aspoň trochu přitahovat, se Dracovi opravdu zamlouvala.   
Procházel zrovna chodbou, ve které se lesklo několik brnění.  
Změřil si v jednom z nich svůj obrys.

Hmm…

V poslední době na sebe moc nedbal. Zhubl a ty kruhy pod očima taky nejsou zrovna moc sexy.  
Ale jinak to docela šlo, a to, co viděl se mu líbilo.

„Narcisto.“

Na tuhle urážku nic neřekl. 

Protože tentokrát věděl, že má Ten druhý pravdu. I když narcista bylo docela silné slovo. Prostě jen věnoval důkladnou péči svému zevnějšku. Měl svůj styl a bavilo ho to.   
Občas si dokonce přál být dívkou, protože se mu líbily šminky a líčení. Ale malovat si tlusté černé linky se neodhodlal. Přeci jenom byl spíš skrytý homosexuál…

Ten druhý zabublal smíchy.

No prosím, ať se směje. Ale je to i jeho vzhled a jeho povaha…

Brnění zvedlo palec nahoru.  
Aspoň někdo s ním sdílí jeho názor.

Hned s lepší náladou kráčel směrem do sklepení. Vůbec si dneska připadal skvěle a spokojený. Potterovi se zřejmě (snad) líbí a políbil ho (Ten druhý okamžitě začal protestovat, ale Draco si ho nevšímal). Na ničem jiném teď nezáleží. 

A hele…

O kom se mluvívá, nedaleko bývá.

Platí to i o myšlení?

Potter se mu zřejmě vyhýbal tak ustavičně, že do něj teď málem narazil. Chudák vypadá dost vyplašeně, vybral si jednu z těch opuštěných chodeb, kterou nikdo nechodí a ejhle, ona opuštěná není.  
Zůstali tam stát naproti sobě, Harry naprosto rudý a v rozpacích, Draco naproti tomu očividně v klidu.

„Já… ehm… asi… no asi bysme si měli promluvit,“ vykoktal ze sebe Potter.

„Bychom,“ opravil ho automaticky Draco tak, jak to dělal jeho otec s ním.

„Cože?“ Harryho to zmátlo.

„Říká se bychom a ne bysme.“

„Jo, aha… díky, Malfoyi.“

Ticho…

„Neříkal jsi, že se mnou chceš mluvit?“ Draco ho úmyslně týral a užíval si to. To Potter vždy trápil (aniž by o tom věděl) ho, tak teď bude dobré, když se role trochu obrátí.

„Chtěl jsem tě požádat, ať o tom mlčíš.“

„A o čem?“   
Draco to přirozeně věděl, ale přece dělal hloupého.

„O včerejšku. Přísahám… přísahám, že už se to nikdy nebude opakovat. Nevím, co to do mě vjelo. Nebude se to opakovat. Nikdy,“ podařilo se Harrymu říci, co měl na srdci.

A pro Draca to byla příležitost. Věděl, že teď by měl riskovat. Že by měl něco udělat… Nenechat si tuhle příležitost uniknout, protože může být poslední.

Pravděpodobně JE poslední. 

Udělal krok.

„To ať tě ani nenapadne, pitomče,“ zasyčel Ten druhý.

„Eh?“ Harry ho slyšel taky.

Draco jeho zmatenost přehlédl. I Toho druhého. Nikdo mu nebude mluvit do toho, co chce udělat. Tohle by mohla být šance, jak trochu zlepšit svůj život. Jak být konečně aspoň trošičku šťastný.

„Jenže já bych třeba chtěl, aby se to opakovalo.“

Přiblížil se k Potterovi a obtočil mu své ruce okolo pasu. A Harry držel jako ovce a pořád se díval tak zmateně. Draco postřehl, že se třese. Tohle s ním dělá on?

Páááni.

Naklonil se a přiblížil své rty k těm jeho. Nejdřív se jich dotknul jen opatrně, pak po nich přejel jazykem, jako kdyby se chtěl ujistit, že se mu Potter nevyškubne a nevrazí mu facku.  
Harrymu unikl ze rtů tichý vzdech.  
Takže facka se konat nebude…  
Přitiskl se k němu a naplno ho políbil. Jazykem pronikl do jeho úst.  
Potter se nejdřív jen držel a ani se nehnul, ale pak se naplno zapojil. Nejen jazykem, ale i svými pažemi, objal Draca okolo krku a prsty vsunul do jeho vlasů. 

Harry věděl, že by měl něco říct, nějak to zarazit, ale nemohl se k tomu přinutit.   
Draco se trochu odtáhl, jen tak daleko, aby se rty mohl dotýkat částí jeho obličeje. Obou tváří, čela, rtů, …

„Já tohle nemůžu, mám Ginny a mám ji rád… A nechci to…“ zašeptal Harry.

„Samozřejmě, že nechceš,“ odvětil Draco a znovu ho políbil. Užíval si to. 

Přesně o tomhle snil.  
Připadal si opilý, poblázněný a byl za to rád. NIKDY se takhle necítil. Kdyby to tak mohlo trvat napořád. Bez následků, bez přemýšlení. Jen si užívat doteky.

„Ty to nechápeš. Já tě nenávidím.“

„Já tebe taky, Pottere.“

Další polibek…

Harry se konečně probral a vytrhl se mu. 

„Proč tohle děláš, Malfoyi?“ zdálky už se to odporovalo lépe.

„Nezačal jsem si.“

„To ne. Ale pokračuješ v tom, a to já nechci! Nelíbí se mi to.“

Draco si ofrkl: „To jde vidět.“

„A nevím, co tím sleduješ,“ Harry si otřel rty, jako kdyby ze sebe chtěl dostat _toho Malfoye_.

„Dám ti čas na přemýšlení.“

„Přemýšlení? O čem mám přemýšlet?“ Harry zvýšil hlas, takže málem křičel. 

„Nic tě nenapadá? Vyber si, buď já anebo ta tvá Weaselka.“

Potter vybuchl: „Tak o tomhle přemýšlet nebudu! Odpovím ti teď a jasně. NE. Tebe bych nechtěl ani… ani… vůbec ne!“

„Promysli si to. Zítra v devět v Sovinci čekám na odpověď.“

„Ty ses snad zbláznil?! Říkám ne a říkám to hned.“

„Budu tě čekat. Třeba do rána.“

Odešel.


	7. Dvě duše

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setkání dvou duší v Sovinci. Nebo jich tam bylo víc?

_Toto rozštěpení osobnosti se dostavuje z příčin, kdy z různého utrpení, osamocení a stesku duše ustupuje do vstupního podvědomí_

Bylo devět hodin, úterý, 6. března.  
Draco seděl nahoře, v malé skryté místnosti v Sovinci, blízko u střechy, hodně blízko samotnému nebi. Skrze otvory ve střeše by mohl pozorovat hvězdy, jenže na to teď opravdu neměl pomyšlení.  
Byl nervózní.  
Přijde? Nepřijde?  
Byl naštvaný sám na sebe, že zareagoval tak ukvapeně. Dávat mu ultimátum – buď on anebo jeho holka - bylo… dětinské. Spokojil by se i s málem. Byl šťastný i za těch několik polibků, co si vyměnili tam v chodbě. Vlastně víc než šťastný. Ten druhý by jistě nesouhlasil, ale on to považoval za to nejlepší, co se mu, kdy v životě přihodilo. 

Líbat se s Potterem.  
Líbat se s Harrym.  
Líbat ho.

Co by mohlo být lepšího?

Možná jen být s ním, trávit s ním čas, spát s ním a probouzet se vedle něho.

„Tohle zní příliš stupidně i na tebe.“

„Mlč. Dnešek mi v žádném případě nepřekazíš.“

„Možná se zkazí sám. Nevypadá to, že by měl přijít,“ ryl do něj Ten druhý.

„Přijde. I kdyby jenom říct, že mě nechce. Je moc čestný, nenechal by mě tu čekat. On ne.“

Jeho ústa se zasmála pod vlivem pobavení Toho druhého.

„Ty ho snad obdivuješ nebo co?“

Ohradil se.

„Ani náhodou. Líbí se mi, přitahuje mě, chci být s ním. Ale neobdivuju ho. Tak hluboko jsem ještě neklesl.“

„To doufám.“

Dveře se otevřely.  
*

Harry vstoupil do místnosti a nadával si za to.  
Jenže musel tam jít. Když si totiž představil, jak tam na něj Malfoy čeká celý rozčílený a přemýšlí jestli dorazí nebo ne… Nikdo by neměl na nikoho čekat, když očekávaný nepřijde. Zná ten pocit marnosti.  
Připomíná mu to dobu než začal chodit s Ginny. Tehdy si dal rande s dívkou jménem Shirley Bennetová, a ta… prostě nepřišla a on se cítil jako ten nejposlednější člověk na světě. Přemýšlel, co udělal špatně a co naopak neudělal vůbec. Hnusnej pocit.

A pak tu je ještě jedna věc.

On to prostě musí s Malfoyem vyřešit jednou provždy. Nemůže riskovat další… no další chyby, které by mohl znova udělat. 

Sovinec. Divné místo pro schůzku. A ještě k tomu se zdá prázdný. Že by tady Malfoye nebyl? Snad si z něho nedělal jen legraci? Ne, to jistě ne.

Harry se zamračil.

„Jsem tady nahoře.“

Zvedl pohled směrem k místu, ze kterého se ozýval hlas. 

Místnost tam vzadu? Copak tam něco je? Nikdy se o to nezajímal. Opatrně vešel nahoru po zaprášených schodech, které pod každým jeho krokem nepříjemně zavrzaly.  
V dřevěné místnůstce opravdu nebylo nic zvláštního. Jen matrace (k jakému účelu asi slouží, že? Brr..) a Malfoy.

Bylo vidět, že si dal na svém zevnějšku obzvlášť záležet. Dokonce měl na sobě bílé triko, což bylo něco, co u něj Harry za celou dobu, co ho zná, neviděl.  
Zvláštní věc, že blonďatým lidem sluší bílá. A Malfoyovi obzvlášť. 

„Nazdar, Pottere,“ pozdravil ho.

„Ehm…čau.“

Chvilku bylo ticho.  
A pak…

„Přišel jsem ti říct, že moje odpověď je ne. Nechci s tebou nic mít. Nemůžu nechat Ginny a přijít o všechno, co mám jen kvůli…“ znervózněl a odmlčel se. 

„Kvůli čemu?“

„Kvůli tobě.“

Malfoy přikývl.

„Věděl jsem, že to řekneš. Jsi moc velký zbabělec na to, abys s tím souhlasil.“

„Nejsem zbabělec,“ ohradil se Harry takřka automaticky a hned pokračoval: „Já jenom, že vlastně pořád nevím, o co ti jde a proč to děláš. Jestli mě chceš ztrapnit před ostatníma nebo… nebo… já prostě nevím. Nic nechápu.“

„A myslíš, že já ano?“ odpověděl otázkou Malfoy.

Harry, ale ještě neskončil.

„Musíš prostě pochopit, že to nejde. Chodím s Ginny. To, co bylo mezi tebou a mnou, bylo sice fajn, ale bude lepší, když se to nebude opakovat.“

Malfoy nahodil na tváři ten svůj typický zmijozelský úšklebek.

„Fajn? Jenom fajn, Pottere?“

Harry trochu zrudnul. „No… jo. Prostě fajn.“

Malfoy zavrtěl hlavou: „Máš dost omezenou slovní zásobu. Můžeš říct cokoliv a řekneš fajn.“

A Harry dostal další argument.

„Vidíš? Zase se do mě navádíš! Nenávidím tě a ty nenávidíš mě. A úplně nejlepší bude, když to tak zůstane.“

„Nenávist? To je dost silné slovo. Já tě prostě jen nemám rád.“

„Tak vidíš!“

„… ale stejně tě chci.“ dodal.

Harry polknul a cítil, jak se mu dělá trošku nevolno. Bylo zvláštní tohle slyšet z Malfoyových úst. Zvlášť když cítil to samé. Taky po něm toužil, přestože důvody ho nenapadaly. I když to nechtěl. 

„Jenže já na kluky nejsem.“

„Samozřejmě,“ odvětil Malfoy.

„O co ti jde, Malfoyi? Chceš se se mnou vyspat a tím ukojit svoje zvrhlý touhy? Nebo jen chceš, abych řekl, že s tím tvým nápadem souhlasím a ty ses mi pak mohl až do smrti vysmívat a připomínat mi to? Na co si to hraješ?“

„Co chci? Chodit s tebou.“  
*

Ten druhý uvnitř vybuchl smíchy. Tak teď se Draco opravdu předvedl v celé své síle. Chodit s ním? To jako i on? No fuj… Co si asi myslí, že mu na to Potter řekne? ANO ANO ANO?  
Pchchhh.  
Měl by se konečně vzpamatovat a přestat s hloupými sny. Na sny není čas, realita je sama o sobě dost tvrdá a stěžovat si život bláhovým sněním… Jen hlupák, by to dělal.

Ale navrhovat to Potterovi bylo samo o sobě ještě nebezpečnější než veškeré sny. Co když to Potter rozšíří mezi tou svou partičkou? To aby Ten druhý nevystrčil nos. Dracův nos. Někteří lidi si tak koledují o výprask. Fuj.

*

 

„Chodit se mnou? Ale proč?“ opakoval pomalu a nechápavě Harry. 

Tohle nečekal. Jistě, Malfoy už cosi takového naznačoval včera, ale on to prostě jen nebral vážně.

„Protože to chci. A Malfoyové vždy dostanou co chtějí.“

No tak tohle dodávat nemusel.

„Jenže já nejsem žádná věc.“

„A proč to, Pottere, nemůžeme jenom zkusit? Já si třeba myslím, že by nám to klapalo.“

Draco v duchu nadával sám sobě. A Ten druhý také. Tohle bylo opravdu mimo. Jasně šíleně moc ho přitahuje, ale říkat mu to je… dosti trapné.

„A já si myslím, že ne.“

„A co ti na mně tak vadí?“

„Ty se ještě ptáš, Malfoyi? Jsi tak arogantní, tak povrchní, pořád se zajímáš jenom o oblečení a dokonalý vzhled a vůbec se nestaráš o lidi kolem sebe. Vždyť i s Pansy zacházíš jako s kusem hadru, a to je to tvoje kamarádka!“

„To bych netvrdil. Ještě něco?“ 

„Jo. Posuzuješ lidi jenom podle toho, jak jsou bohatí a jaký známí mají. Říkáš Hermioně mudlovská šmejdka. Nemáš před ničím respekt. Pořád mě jenom urážíš. Možná jsi Smrtijed. Podlízáš Snapeovi. Šikanuješ prváky a vůbec všechny okolo. Zatímco spolu mluvíme, ty sedíš na matraci, jako kdyby se tě to vůbec netýkalo. Jsi rozmazlený a sobecký pitomec. Ve famfrpálu podvádíš. Myslíš si, že peníze všechno vyřeší a nejradši bys podplatil i Brumbála. A hlavně… jsi kluk.“

Harry se sám sobě divil, že toho řekl tolik. A vlastně, že to všechno byla pravda. Jenže s Malfoyem to ani nehnulo. Vypadal spíš pobaveně než naštvaně. Vstal.

„Když ti tak vadí, že sedím, tak prosím… Jinak k tomu, cos řekl… Možná jsem povrchní, arogantní a sobecký, ale kdo není? Každý myslí hlavně na sebe a jde mu jen o to, aby přežil ON.“

„Mně teda ne.“

„Ale ty jsi přece Zlatý chlapec, který přežil. Ten Vyvolený… A já jenom nicka. Jo to jsem. I v ostatních věcech ses celkem trefil, teda až na to, že Smrtijed opravdu nejsem a asi jím nikdy nebudu. Ve famfrpálu jsem nikdy nepodváděl, pokud jsi prohrál, tak to jen protože jsem fakt dobrej. A že jsem kluk… Tím myslíš, že kdybych byl holka, tak by ti nevadilo být se mnou?“

Tohle možná Harry zmiňovat neměl. Jen mu tím nahrál.  
„Vadilo, protože bys to byl pořád ty,“ slyšel jak to znělo chabě.

„Možná bych tě přitahoval víc, kdybych byl nějaká malá zrzavá slečinka, co? Řekni mi vůbec, Harry, přitahuju tě?“

A v Harrym to cuklo dvojnásob. Jednak kvůli tomu, na co se ho ptá a jednak kvůli tomu oslovení. To bylo snad poprvé, co mu řekl jménem. Nedalo se říct, že by to znělo nepříjemně. Vyslovoval to tak nějak _mazlivě_.

„Ne.“ 

„Ale líbání se ti líbilo, co?“

„NE.“

„Řekl jsi, že to bylo fajn.“

Všechno, co řeknete může být použito proti vám. Teď už chápe, co to znamená.

„No dobrá, nebylo to zas tak špatný. Ale já… Nepřitahuješ mě. Ani trochu. Byl jsem prostě… překvapenej a…a… a tak.“

Draco se usmál. Teď už měl potrvzeno, že Potter ho také chce. Tahle odpověd říkala všechno. oktání, vytáčky. Neví, jak je to možné, ale Potter ho má plnou hlavu. Ne, že by si stěžoval. To je vlastně ta úplně nejlepší varianta. Draco vede.

„Ani trochu se ti nelíbím?“

„Nejseš můj typ. A já stejně chodím s Ginny, takže nevím o čem se tu pořád bavíme. Já chci být s ní a ne s tebou, Malfoyi! Chápeš?“ 

Harry se otočil a vydal se ke schůdkům. Už s ním dál nechtěl mluvit. Nevydržel by to.  
Jenže to Draco nemohl dopustit. Sny jsou od toho, aby se plnily. Nenechá si ho utéct. Ne teď, když je už tak blízko… Nechce přijít o to, co vlastně nikdy neměl.  
V okamžiku ho dostihl a položil mu dlaně na ramena.  
Harry ztuhl.  
Draco se naklonil a šeptal: „Ty mě chceš, já to vím… Tak proč se tomu bráníš? Já jsem tady pro tebe, vždycky jsem tady byl.“

Ruce mu sklouzly z ramen dolů a putovaly po Harryho zádech. A Harry se otočil a nechal se vtáhnout do Dracova náručí. Políbil ho. Sám od sebe. Všechna předchozí slova, předsevzetí a argumenty, všechno to bylo rázem zapomenuto. Harry byl ztracen.  
Byli ztraceni oba dva…  
Byli ztraceni, protože si to přáli…

*

Užívali si blízkost, po které toužili tak dlouho.  
Když se konečně nabažili jednotlivých doteků a polibků, mohli konečně diskutovat trochu rozumně. Leželi vedle sebe na matraci, Draco hlavu na Harryho rameni, a ani netušili, jak se do této polohy dostali.

„Já se tak nenávidím,“ Harry si trochu povzdychl. 

Rozum mu říkal, že by se měl bránit všemi možnými i nemožnými způsoby, jenže tělo… To reagovalo naprosto jinak. Tělo mu říkalo, že je to správné, stejně jako mu to říkalo cosi hluboko v něm samém. Věděl, že s Ginn to nebylo to pravé. Bylo to sice moc hezké, ale právěže jenom moc hezké.

Kdežto s Malfoyem…  
To bylo něco fantastického, neuvěřitelného, naprostá extáze, soulad těl. Jako kdyby bylo jeho tělo stvořeno pro dotyk s tělem Draca.  
Nerozuměl tomu.  
Toho malého skrčka přece tak nesnášel!  
Jenže po té jeho nepovedené sebevraždě se všechno změnilo.  
A začal nesnášet pro změnu sebe.

K sakru.

„Proč? Že děláš něco, co se ti líbí?“ Draco se k němu přitiskl ještě víc.

Harry to zaznamenal se znepokojením, tedy hlavně to, jakou částí těla se k němu tiskne. Bylo to… příjemné… Ale zároveň něco, za co by se měl stydět. Vždyť je to Malfoy a tiskne se k němu přímo…

No, jo, ale JAK MOC je to příjemné.  
Nikdy si doopravdy nepřipouštěl, že by mohl být na kluky, ale teď když cítil k sobě přitisknuté mužské tělo, tak musel uznat, že to bylo to pravé. Možná to není Malfoyem, ale tím, že je to prostě kluk. Ne holka. 

„Je to hlavně kvůli Ginny. Vždyť je tak skvělá a milá a pro mě znamená vážně hodně. Proč jí tohle dělám?“

„Lidi se scházejí a rozcházejí. A jestli je tak… skvělá…… tak to pochopí.“

„Rozejít se s ní kvůli tobě… Vždyť já nevím ani nevím, jestli to bude vůbec fungovat. Třeba tě brzo přestanu bavit, odkopneš mě a najdeš si zase další obět.“

„To se nestane.“

Draco se naklonil a jemně mu přejel jazykem po rtech. Pak ho znovu políbil.  
Když se od sebe trochu udýchaní odtrhli, Harry mohl pokračovat ve svém uvažování.

„Já se s ní teď nemůžu rozejít. Má před zkouškama a nezvládla by to. A nechci jí ublížit.“

„Co teda uděláš?“

Harry si připadal, jako kdyby ho Malfoy vydíral. Při těchto slovech se totiž na něj znovu nalepil opovážlivě blízko. A dlaní přejel po poklopci kalhot.  
Harry zalapal po dechu. Takhle daleko to rozhodně nemíní nechat zajít. Aspoň ne teď. Ještě ne. Teprve _to_ o sobě zjistil.

„Počkám až bude vhodná příležitost a řeknu jí to pak.“

„A do té doby budeš chodit s náma oběma? To není moc slušné. A vůbec ne Nebelvírské.“

Harry se zavrtěl. Opravdu s ním chodí? Chodí s Malfoyem? To zní tak směšně!  
Směšnější je snad jen to, že je to pravda.

„Ona na mě stejně nebude mít před zkouškama čas. A jakmile bude po nich, tak jí to řeknu. Slibuju.“

Proč se vůbec tak namáhá kvůli Malfoyovi? To si s ním chce vážně něco začít?  
No to snad ne!  
Ale ano.  
Děsně moc chce.

„Musím jít.“

„Uvidíme se zítra? Po večeři, tady?“ zeptal se ho Draco.

„Proč zrovna tady?“

„Líbí se mi tu.“

„Tak dobře. Přijdu.“

Chystal se k odchodu, ale pak se přeci jenom vrátil a přitáhl si Draca znovu k sobě.

*

„Kde jsi byl, Harry? Všude jsem tě hledala,“ Hermiona stála uprostřed Nebelvírské společenské místnosti a tvářila se naštvaně.

„Jen se tak projít.“ 

Nikdy neuměl lhát, ale Hermiona si toho kupodivu dnes večer ani nevšimla.

„Měla jsem o tebe vážně starost. Ty víš, jak je nebezpečné, zvlášť pro tebe, chodit v noci sám.“

„Vždyť není pozdě.“

„Ale to Vo..Voldemortovi nevadí. On jen čeká na příležitost,“ pořád se ještě zakoktávala při vyslovení toho jména.

„Nemůžu být jen zavřený ve věži, to víš přece sama. Jsem dost unavený, už půjdu spát. Dobrou, Hermiono!“ rozloučil se urychleně Harry, když uviděl vcházet do místnosti svou stále-ještě-přítelkyni.

Hermiona se nenechala odbýt a dohonila ho na schodech.

„Co to provádíš, Harry? Kdybych tě neznala, tak bych řekla, že se nechceš vidět s Ginny.“

„S Ginny? Proč bych se s ní nechtěl vidět, to je hloupost, chci ji děsně vidět. Mám jí moc rád, je to skvělá kamarádka i holka. Jen teď chci jít hlavně spát a s Ginny se uvidím zítra. Už se na to těším,“ plácal hlouposti.

„Tak dobrou noc.“ 

Hermiona nakonec odešla do své ložnice, ale pochybnosti zůstalx. Proč se, proboha, nechce Harry vidět se svou dívkou?


	8. První rande

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> První rande bývá to nejhorší... Nebo ne?

_Mnozí nemocní však zapomínají nebo prostě odmítají užívat léky, často proto, že nevěří, že jsou nemocní._

„To nevydrží. Tipuju tomu tak týden, víc ne.“

„Už se do toho nepleť! Konečně mi něco vyšlo, a ty mi to jenom kazíš!“

Draco se opět hádal s Tím druhým. Jako už tolikrát.

„Dobrá, dobrá. Když o mou radu nestojíš, tak prosím… Ale budeš litovat, že jsi mě neposlouchal. Potter tě nechá a já tě utěšovat nebudu.“

„To neudělá,“ ohradil se Draco.

Ten druhý se uchechtl, ale neříkal nic.

Teď to byl Draco, kdo dorážel.

„Proč by mě měl nechat?“

„Vůbec tě nezná, neví, co od tebe může čekat. A ty umíš být pěkně protivnej, nikdo s tebou nevydrží.“

„Ty ano.“

„Jenže já nemám, zlato, na vybranou.“

Povzdychl si. Draco si byl tentokrát stoprocentně jistý. Moc se těšil na večer. Jen netušil, jak to má do té doby vydržet. 

„A jsi vážně nenápadný s tím koukáním na Pottera. Všichni si toho určitě museli všimnout.“

„Hloupost.“

„A jestli ne tebe, tak určitě toho, jak Potter vždycky zrudne, když tě vidí a radši se dívá jinam.“

„Blbost.“

„Tak dobře, už mlčím. Nebudu s tebou mluvit. Ani kdybys prosil.“

Draco se zasmál.

„Opravdu? Tak tomu teda nevěřím.“

Ten druhý už neodpověděl.

On s ním vážně nemluví? Tak to je opravdu perfektní, aspoň bude mít jistotu, že schůzka dopadne dobře, když mu do toho Ten druhý nebude sdělovat své připomínky. Vlastně by se měl už pomalu chystat, jsou sice teprve čtyři, ale on prostě MUSÍ vypadat dokonale. Aby se Harrymu líbil a zahnal tak veškeré pochybnosti, které určitě Potter ještě má.   
Bude jim to klapat. Vyjde to, ať už tahle fráze znamená cokoli. Prostě to musí dopadnout dobře.

Draco cítil přímo v kostech, že by to mohlo být něco fantastického, velkého, prostě skvělého. Vždycky po něčem takovém toužil a jestli to bude s Potterem, tak… to bude jednoduše senzační. Polibky jsou skvělé, tak jaký bude asi sex?

„Zapomeň. Ten se s tebou nevyspí.“

„Ty už jsi zase tady? Neříkal jsi náhodou, že mně už nebudeš radit?“

„Už mlčím.“

*

„Hej, to jsem ještě chtěl jíst.“

Harry se začal rychle omlouval, protože loktem vylil sklenici pití přímo do Ronova talíře, takže mu znehodnotil celou večeři.

„Co to, prosímtě, dneska děláš? Předtím spadneš na schodech, pak vrazíš Nevillovi hůlku do oka, teď zase rozbiješ skleničku…“ vypočítával jeho kamarád a měl pravdu. 

Harry byl dnes opravdu na všechno levý. Tolik se styděl za to, co se stalo včera a ještě víc se styděl, když pomyslel, co se možná stane dneska. Čemu nedokáže zabránit a ani zabránit nechce.  
Podvádí Ginny. Ještě nedávno se to zdálo neskutečné. Nikdy by nevěřil, že k tomu dojde. Jenže se musel podívat pravdě do očí. Byla milá a hodná a skvělá, ale byla to prostě jen kamarádka. Nepřitahovala ho jako žena a upřímně řečeno Harry pochyboval, jestli ho nějaká žena vůbec dokáže přitahovat.   
Malfoy na druhé straně...  
S ním to bylo jiné. Jeho doteky byly neuvěřitelné.   
Dneska nebyl na večeři a Harry se dovtípil, že už bude zřejmě v Sovinci. Čekat na něj...  
„Co se děje? Takhle jsi se naposledy choval, když jsi šel na první rande s Ginny,“ připomněl mu Ron a ani chudák netušil, jak moc je blízko pravdě.

Dnes má opravdu první rande. Akorát, že ne s Ginny, ale s Malfoyem. První oficiální rande s Malfoyem. 

„Nic zvláštního. Jen nemám den, to je všechno,“ pokrčil rameny Harry a podíval se na Rona.

Překvapilo ho, jak jeho kamarád celý zblednul.

„Není ti nic?“ Hermiona si toho všimla také.

Ron trochu koktal: „Harry… ty… ty… nechystáš se s Ginny… dneska… teda nechystáš… nebo snad chystáš?“

„Co?“ nechápal.

„Ty víš, přece… to…“

Ou. Došlo mu to a musel se držet, aby se nerozesmál. Takže Ron si myslí, že chce dneska s Ginny spát? Nemohl být dál od pravdy.

 

„Ne. Samozřejmě, že ne.“

Ron kývl, ale moc přesvědčeně nevypadal. Bylo na něm vidět, že vyzpovídá i svou mladší sestru.

„Něco se dít musí. Vypadáš nervózně,“ podotkla i Hermiona.

„Nejsem.“

„Nám se můžeš svěřit. Nebo nám už nevěříš?“

Představil si, co by se stalo, kdyby to udělal. Hermiona by se ponořila do svých knížek, aby zjistila, jestli se to dá léčit a Ron by ho mezitím zabil. 

„Vážně to nic není, něco se vám zdá… Radši už půjdu. Nemám moc hlad.“

Vlastně jim utekl a zamířil rovnou do Sovince. I když si dovedl představit, jak to asi bude trapné. Co tam budou dělat? Měli by spolu o něčem mluvit? Nebo snad Malfoy očekává, že se na něj rovnou vrhne? K tomu se rozhodně nechystal, stejně jako se nechystal s ním spát. S Ginny tak daleko nedošli a s Malfoyem (neměl by mu začít říkat Draco? Vlastně spolu chodí, že) ještě ani pořádně nezačali. A nechtěl nic uspěchat, protože by toho mohl litovat.  
Zvlášť, když si uvědomí, že je to kluk. Ani si to nedokázal představit teoreticky, natož to provést v praxi. A vůbec, chodit s klukem? Jak může chodit s klukem? Jak se to liší od toho chodit s holkou, protože lišit se to musí.

Od dalšího uvažování upustil, protože se dostal do Sovince. Tentokrát se nezdržoval okouněním a rovnou zamířil nahoru po schůdkách až na Malfoyovo oblíbené místo.

Draco tam seděl a v rukou držel nějakou knihu. Jakmile si všiml Harryho, zvedl k němu oči. Trochu nejistě se usmál.

„Nazdar, Pottere,“ neznělo to tak arogantně jako jindy.

Vlastně to neznělo arogantně vůbec.

„Čau, Malfoyi…“ pozdravil ho a nevěděl, co má dělat dál.

Malfoy se k ničemu očividně neměl a Harry se cítil ještě nervózněji než před pár minutami. Co od něj čeká?   
Ticho už trvalo moc dlouho, tak se odhodlal promluvit o prvním, co ho napadlo.

„Co čteš?“ kývl směrem k tmavě zelenému přebalu.

„Obraz Doriana Graye, Oscar Wilde.“

„To neznám,“ připustil Harry.

„To jsem od tebe ani nečekal. Bez urážky, nevypadáš jako osoba, co moc čte.“

„Neurážím se. Nikdy jsem neměl čas číst. Ani náladu.“

Odhodil knížku.

„A na mě náladu máš?“

Harry zrudl.

K sakru, proč vždycky musí zčervenat? Copak se nedokáže ani trochu ovládnout?

„Snad jo.“

Trochu se sklonil a sedl vedle něj. Srdce mu bušilo jako o život. Natáhl ruku a dotkl se paže, kterou měl Draco položenou vedle sebe. Cítil jemné chloupky, které na ní rostly. Začal paži opatrně hladit špičkou ukazováku. Raději se nedíval Malfoyovi do tváře. Tohle bylo všechno tak nové. Cítil se jako puberťák na první schůzce.  
Což byla pravda, protož byl puberťák. A byla to první schůzka.

Ale bylo to, kupodivu, fajn. Cítit Draca tak blízko sebe a cítit ho. Nějak si připadal, že je to takhle správné, že teď nemusí pospíchat, ale jen si užívat sebe navzájem.

Konečně se na chlapce vedle sebe podíval. Světlé oči mu jen zářily, zkoumavě si ho prohlížel. Harry se odhodlal natáhnout druhou ruku a dotknout se jeho tváře. Jedním prstem opatrně zmapoval čelo, tváře, nos, rty.   
Draco zavřel oči.  
Harry se přisunul k němu ještě blíže a naklonil svou tvář k jeho. Byl teď tak blizoučko, že cítil jeho dech.  
Strašně ho chtěl políbit. A teď to mohl udělat a nebát se následků. Aspoň pro tuhle chvíli.  
Rty se dotkly nejdřív váhavě, pak silněji. Harry pronikl jazykem do jeho úst. A Draco se samozřejmě téměř okamžitě zapojil do jeho hry. 

Líbali se docela dlouho. Harry by nejraději nikdy nepřestal, ale to samozřejmě nešlo. Nakonec skončili ležet vedle sebe, oba udýchaní, ale vnitřně spokojení.

„Kdo vlastně jsi?“ Harry se natáhl a jemně pocuchal Dracovi vlasy. Připadalo mu to v tu chvíli přirozené a ani nad tím neuvažoval. 

„Pitomá otázka, Pottere.“

„Nic o tobě nevím. Jaká je tvoje oblíbená barva, zvíře, v jakém jsi znamení, co máš rád, co nemáš rád…“

Draco protočil oči v sloup: „Kupodivu černá. Lemur. Na znamení nevěřím, mám rád hodiny lektvarů a nemám rád výslechy. Tohle má být jeden z nich?“

„Můžeš to tak brát.“

„Tak dobře,“ trochu se zavrtěl a opřel se o Harryho. „Co o mně ještě chceš vědět?“

„Vlastně… všechno. Jak jsem říkal, neznám tě. Třeba by mě ani nenapadlo, že čteš.“

„Knížky mám rád. A Dorian Gray je vážně skvělý, čtu ho asi pošesté, každá věta v něm je pravdivá. Možná bys ho měl zkusit taky.“

„Možná… A… ehm… Malfoyi?“

„Copak?“ dlaň mu položil na stehno a jemně přejížděl nahoru a dolů. To Harryho trochu znervózňovalo. I když na druhou stranu… nemohl popřít, že by to nebylo příjemné.

„Chodil jsi někdy s klukem?“

„Ne, nechodil. Ale jestli ti vrtá hlavou, jestli jsem s nějakým spal, tak to ano. S několika ano.“

Škoda. Přistihl se, i když to bylo směšné, že žárlí na všechny, kteří se dotýkali Draca dřív než on. No prosím, chodí spolu jeden den a už si ho začíná přivlastňovat. Zrovna Malfoye.

„V tomhle jsem pozadu,“ přiznal se.

„To brzo dohoníme,“ ubezpečil ho Draco.

Brzo? Jak brzo myslí? On se s ním rozhodně nechystá vyspat v následujících týdnech. I když je pravda, že jeho tělo se rozhodlo pro něco jiného.

„Můžu se tě ještě na něco zeptat?“ Harry byl prostě zvědavý.

„Když tě to pořád baví.“

„Proč ses chtěl zabít?“

Draco přestal s dotýkáním a odtáhl se od něj. Jeho tvář se v mžiku změnila. Ještě před chvilkou tak půvabné rysy prozářené úsměvem, ať už upřímným nebo ironickým, se zamračeně stáhly.   
Vstal a začal se oprašovat, jako kdyby ze sebe chtěl smést předchozí doteky.

„To není tvoje věc a do toho se nepleť,“ hlas zněl hruběji než obvykle, jako kdyby nemluvil on, ale někdo jiný. 

Harryho to vyděsilo a také vstal. 

„Draco… Nemusíš mi to říkat, jestli nechceš,“ natáhl ruku a dotkl se jeho dlaně. Propletl své prsty s těmi jeho. Cítil, jak se Draco třese. To ho tak rozrušil pouhou otázkou?

Přitáhl si ho k sobě a uvěznil v objetí. Teď už se nestyděl za to, že to dělá. Chtěl mu pomoci. Nechtěl, aby se ještě někdy trápil. Nechtěl, aby si znovu ublížil.

„Promiň. Neměl jsem na tebe křičet. Jen ti to zatím neřeknu. To je všechno,“ Draco se nechal konějšit klidem jeho náručí.

„V pořádku,“ zamumlal Harry směrem ke světlým vlasům.

Chvilku tam jen tak stáli…

Pak promluvil Malfoy.

„Řekl jsi mi Draco?“

„Jmenuješ se tak.“ 

„Pokud vím, tak jo… Harry.“

Stisknul ho ještě pevněji.


	9. Jen trochu štěstí

_Schizofrenie je poměrně rozšířená choroba. Odhaduje se, že jí na Zemi trpí 24 milionů lidí._

Bylo to opravdu zvláštní chodit se svým bývalým nepřítelem. A ještě k tomu, když to byl kluk. Ale vůbec to nebylo tak trapné nebo směšné, jak se Harry na začátku obával. S Dracem mu bylo moc dobře.   
Zjistil, že nebyl ani arogantní, ani sobecký. No dobrá, sice se ze všeho nejvíc zajímal o to, jestli vypadá dobře, ale to bylo svým způsobem celkem roztomilé.   
Taky se s Dracem (už to dávno nebyl pouze Malfoy) moc dobře povídalo. Měl na všechno zajímavé názory, byl zábavný, sečtělý a prostě milý. Občas se mu ještě vysmíval, ale nebyla v tom žádná krutost, spíš se tak navzájem škádlili.  
Kromě toho musel ocenit, že se ho nesnaží na každé schůzce zatáhnout do postele (přesněji řečeno na matračku). Draco chápal, že má z toho docela strach, protože ještě nikdy nebyl s žádným klukem. A vlastně ani s holkou.   
Takže to bylo vlastně úplně perfektní.  
I když… ne všechno. 

Výčitky svědomí byly zatraceně proradný mrchy a ty, co ho žraly kvůli Ginny, obzvlášť. Věděl, že by jí to měl říct, ale stejně to pořád oddaloval. Prostě nešlo k ní přijít a jen tak zčistajasna to na ni vybalit. Stejně teď nebyli moc spolu, protože se hodně učila na zkoušky. Byla v přípravě pilnější než byl loni on sám.   
A nechtěl ani pomyslet na to, co se stane, až se to dozví Ron s Hermionou.   
Nechce Draca tajit ani zapírat, chce být s ním přede všemi. Zatím to určitě nejde, ale jednou to bude muset říct všem. Tedy pokud to bude ještě v tu dobu trvat. I když zatím jim to společně klapalo přímo ukázkově, kdoví co se stane za několik týdnů?   
Bude muset riskovat ztrátu přátel i všeobecného respektu.  
Jenže kvůli Dracovi by se vzdal i více věcí.  
Před několika málo týdny by se to zdálo šílené, ale teď to byla realita.  
Draco byl vážně to nejlepší, co ho mohlo potkat.

Nebo to nejhorší.  
Nebyl si jistý.  
Ale nelitoval, že se do téhle šílené hry pustil.

*

„Sluší ti to.“

„Já vím,“ Draco se trochu protáhl. 

„Nezdá se ti náhodou, že jsi tak trochu namyšlený, Malfoyi?“

„Ne,“ nachýlil se k němu nebezpečně blízko a vsunul ruku pod jeho košili.

Harry dělal, že si toho nevšiml. 

„Proč se vůbec musíme scházet pořád tady? Potřebná místnost je přece volná, tak co se ti na ní nelíbí?“

Draco se zaobíral knoflíčky od Harryho košile. Jeden po druhém je rozepínal.

„Nechci tam chodit. Vždyť jsi tam přece randil s tou … Weasleyovou,“ ovládl se a nepoužil horší pojmenování.

„A ty sis sem snad kluky netahal? Nechci ani pomyslet na to, co jste tady dělali.“ 

„Žáárlíííšš?“

„Strašně,“ přiznal se a líbnul ho na nos.

„Nemáš proč. Nic pro mě neznamenali.“

„A já pro tebe něco znamenám?“

„Hádej.“

Draco mu stáhl košili z ramen, takže se odhalila celá Harryho hruď. Nedalo se říct, že by byl nějaký kulturista, ale úplné vyžle také nebyl. Narozdíl od Draca samotného.  
Ruce ovinul okolo jeho krku a přisunul se blíže k němu. Jedna z dlaní se smekla a jemně sklouzla na Harryho hrudník. Ukazovák jemně přejel po bradavce.  
Harry jen zasyknul, ale přesto pokračoval v rozhovoru.

„Stejně bych chodil radši někam jinam. Třeba ven nebo do nějaký starý učebny. Tady je to moc nebezpečný.“

To byla pravda. Nemohli zapomínat na to, že je to Sovinec. Často se tam trousili studenti, aby si poslali dopis. V takovou chvíli Harry jen trnul, kdy je někdo odhalí.  
A pak taky to houkání sov… Občas rušilo v nevhodných okamžicích.

„Ale nebezpečí je přece vzrušující nebo snad ne?“

Zasmál se a začal se plně věnovat Dracovým dotekům. Dobrá, není to tady zrovna to pravé místečko, ale když je tu s ním, tak to vůbec nevadí.  
Možná by mohl Draca zbavit té jeho příšerné černé košile.  
A nechat mu nějaký malý flíček na tom jeho neposkvrněném krku.

Zaslechl vrznutí a poté hlasy.

„Papušík tu někde bude.“

Krucinál.  
Harry zblednul a pohlédl Dracovi do tváře.

Jak se může v takové situaci ještě smát?

Rona přece může napadnout, jít se podívat nahoru do jejich tajné místnůstky. Co by si pomyslel, najít je takhle… napolo oblečené? Napolo svlečené?  
Co by mohlo být horší?

„Já to vím, nejsem přece malá holka. A dopis bych taky zvládla poslat sama.“

A jejda.

Ginny je tu taky.

Dracův úsměv se ještě zdvojnásobil.  
No… opravdu mu to sluší, když se směje. Ten jeho přízračný obličej se jakoby celý prozáří. Ale na TO teď myslet nechce. Vždyť jeho přátelé jsou tak blízko a…  
A Draco se k němu naklonil a pokračoval tam, kde přestal. To znamená, že dlaněmi masíroval jeho hruď a zuby a jazykem zkoušel chuť místečka mezi krkem a ramenem.

„Přestaň,“ Harry na něj co nejtiššeji syknul, ale Draco jen zavrtěl hlavou a políbil ho.

Harry se bránil. Nachytat je při polibku je ještě horší, než je nachytat takřka nahé.  
Jenže pak se tomu poddal. Cítil jak mu buší srdce z nahromaděného strachu z odhalení. A zároveň ho zaplavovalo vzrušení z přítomnosti Draca i z přítomnosti nebezpečí. Zvláštní adrenalinová kombinace.

Jako z jiného světa k němu doléhaly útržky rozhovoru mezi Ronem a Ginny.

„… mamka to nepovolí… jsi blázen… tak to určitě … to jo … no… Harry…“

Trhnul sebou, když uslyšel svoje jméno a vymanil se od Draca. Zvedl hlavu.

„Dělá mi starosti, nemůžu ho nikde sehnat. Nechápu, kam pořád mizí.“

„Hermiona ho upozorňovala, ať ti dá dost času na učení. Takže ti ho asi dává.“

„To si s ní ještě vyřídím. Vidím ho teď strašně málo.“

„Třeba je v knihovně.“

„Tam jsem se dívala.“

Hovor se poté stočil na famfrpál a dopis, co posílali rodičům. Pak odešli.

„To bylo tak tak…“ Harry si oddechl.

„Vždyť o nás ani nevěděli.“

„Ale byli tak blízko.“ Harry se odtáhl a našel si svou košili. 

Nasoukal se do ní a začal si ji pomalu zapínat.

„Ty už jdeš?“ Draco se zamračil.

„Musím najít Ginny a promluvit s ní.“

„Řekneš jí to?“ 

„Ještě nemůžu, Draco.“

Draco se zamračil a jeho krásná tvář se podivně zkřivila.

„Ještě nemůžu, Draco… Krucinál, pořád se jen opakuješ a mě to začíná unavovat. Klidně si jdi za tou svou Weaslačkou a klidně se s ní muchluj nebo třeba soulož. Mně už je to fuk.“ 

Harry se vyděsil. Co to Draco zase dělá? Jeho hlas zněl drsněji než obvykle a i výraz jeho tváře, jako by ani nebyl… jeho. Nebo si to snad jenom namlouval?  
Jenže pravda byla taková, že Draco měl víc takových chvilek jako teď. Už si dávno všiml, že hodně mluví sám se sebou, ale nepřikládal tomu význam. Jenže někdy, jako kdyby za něj mluvil nějaký jiný Draco.

Dávalo to smysl?

„Mlč!“ Draco se okřikl.

„Jsi v pořádku?“ Harry se ptal opatrně, nechtěl, aby Draco znovu vybuchl.

Ale opravdu si o něj dělal starosti.

„Jo. Jen mám někdy v hlavě Toho druhého, a ten je tak trochu blázen. Omlouvám se… Občas jsem trochu hrubší.“

„Toho druhého?“ opakoval Harry a nedokázal si pod tím nic představit.

„Každý má v hlavě nějaký ten hlas, který ti říká, co máš a co nemáš dělat.“

„No… jo. Ale to je spíš podvědomí. Rozhodně nemluví nahlas a takovým tónem.“

„Podvědomí, svědomí, říkej si tomu, jak chceš. Já mu říkám Ten druhý.“

„Občas mě děsíš,“ přiznal Harry.

„Pottere… Jsem v pořádku, to mi věř.“

Draco ho přesvědčoval tak horlivě, že se musel usmát.

„Věřím. Ale teď už vážně musím jít za Ginny. Nechci, aby o nás začala něco tušit.“

Přiblížil se k Dracovi a jemně se na rozloučenou dotkl svými rty těch jeho.

„Bude se mi stýskat.“

Draco protočil hraně oči v sloup.

„Někdy jsi tak sentimentální, Pottere… Ale děkuju. Mně taky. Najdu si tě, co nejdřív.“

„Nebo já tebe. Měj se.“

„Ty taky.“

Byl to takový jejich společný rituál. Místo stereotypních vět typu: sejdeme se, pošlu ti dopis, uvidíme se… říkali, že si jeden druhého najdou.  
A většinou taky našli.

*  
Seděl s Ginny ve společenské místnosti. To byla dobrá neutrální půda, protože se mohl docela dobře vyhýbat intimnostem. Vždy se dalo vymluvit na to, že se nechce tady přede všemi předvádět. I na přivítanou jí dal pusu jen na tvář.

„Vidám tě strašně málo.“

„Máme teď hodně učení. Pořád samé eseje a práce…“ vymlouval se Harry.

„Já vím, taky toho mám moc, ale stejně… co takhle udělat si někdy odpoledne piknik? Jenom pro nás dva?“

Vytáčel se.

„Nevím. Na piknik je ještě zima.“

„To byl jen příklad, můžeme dělat něco jinýho. Třeba zkoušet famfrpálové nahrávky. Nebo si můžeme udělat večeři v Potřebné místnosti. Pamatuješ na Valentýna? Klid, žádní lidi okolo,“ vzpomínala a v očích jí proběhla zvláštní směs světélek.

„Možná. Teď mám hodně učení, vážně.“

Povzdechla si: „No dobrá. Ale musíme se domluvit, co nejdřív. Chybíš mi, Harry.“

„Ty mě taky, Ginn.“

Byla to pravda.

Jenže ke vší té smůle mu chyběla jen jako kamarádka. Chyběl mu její zvonivý smích, její bláznivé nápady i milá povaha.

Měl by jí to říci.

Jenže není ještě ten správný čas.


	10. Něco si přej

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bylo jen otázkou, kdy k tomuhle dojde.

_v Schizofrenie představuje pestrou směs abnormálního chování. Pacient není s to myslet, cítit nebo chtít něco přímo._

Draco si česal vlasy a přitom si pískal motiv oblíbené písničky. Dbal na to, aby vypadal perfektně. Sice si na tom dával záležet i dříve, ale teď musel prostě být perfektní.

„Máš nějakou dobrou náladu.“

Do koupelny vešel Blaise Zabini. Narozdíl od něj se tvářil dost naštvaně. Asi mu chybí jejich společné noci v Sovinci. 

Draco nepovažoval za nutné odpovědět. Nemohl mu přeci začít vysvětlovat, jak se to s Harrym skvěle vyvíjí. Se Zabinim sice spal, ale přátelé nebyli nikdy. Tak proč se svěřovat?

„Žádný sebevražedný sklony, Draco?“

„Ne. A i kdyby, tak to není tvoje věc.“

Zabini jen pokýval hlavou a trochu se usmál. A potom udělal něco, co by Draca nenapadlo, že může taková chladná osoba udělat. Přiskočil k němu a začal ho zezadu líbat na krk. Ten kluk musí být ještě nadrženější, než se zdá. Zřejmě je ve škole nedostatek gayů a bisexuálů.

Okamžitě se mu vytrhl a otočil se. Přece se tu nenechá jen tak osahávat svým bývalým milencem, zvlášť, když má první hodinu Lektvary, na kterých se uvidí s Harrym.   
A neudělal by to ani, kdyby s Harrym nechodil. Zabini je prostě už stará historie.

„Zbláznil ses? Co to do tebe vjelo?“ nadával mu. 

Se zpožděním si uvědomil, že zní až hystericky. A to ho překvapilo snad daleko víc, než Zabiniho pokus. No, tak na něj šáhl… Neměl by tak vyvádět, dělali přece už daleko horší věci.

„Sorry, Draco. Ale nechybí ti to? Nebo snad někoho máš?“ omluvil se Zabini, ale zněl dotčeně.

Kdo by taky nebyl dotčený, když je odmítnut? A on byl odmítnut přímo nehorázným způsobem – pro něj.

„Co ti je po tom? Spali jsme spolu, ale je to pryč. Stačí?“

„Máš někoho,“ tentokrát to bylo konstatování a ne otázka.

„No a? Jsme ve svobodné zemi a můžu si dělat, co chci.“

„Kdo je to?“

Draco litoval, že si vůbec s Blaisem něco začínal. Jenže on, k sakru, vypadal vážně skvěle, to se mu musí nechat. I když nedosahoval kvalit Harryho Pottera. A oceňoval na něm, že moc nemluví a je to vážně jen sex. Aspoň si myslel, že je to jen sex.  
A teď si najednou Blaise snaží hrát na jeho nejlepšího kámoše, chce se mu vetřít do postele a i do života. Vyzvídá. Jako zhrzená milenka.

„To není tvoje věc,“ opakoval.

„Že by se nám Draco zaláskoval? No nepovídej,“ vysmíval se mu.

„To není tvoje věc.“

„Takže je to pravda! Kdo je to? S kým spíš? Je lepší než já?“

Ten druhý už to nemohl poslouchat a na Zabiniho se rozkřičel.

„Drž už do prdele hubu! A vypadni! Nikdy jsem ti nesliboval, že budu jenom s tebou! Vypadni! Nesnáším tě a hnusíš se mi! Teplouši.“

Zabini se zarazil.

„Sakra, Malfoyi, občas naháníš dost hrůzu. Co se to s tebou děje?“

Draco teď odpověl normálně, sám za sebe: „Nic. A vážně bude lepší, když odejdeš.“

„Jak myslíš. Ale my dva jsme spolu skončili.“

„To se stalo už dávno.“

Blaise odcházel, ale u dveří se ještě otočil a věnoval mu poslední úšklebek.

„Měl by ses léčit.“

Hmm.

Takže Blaise ho stále chce a zachoval se pěkně hloupě. Za celý jejich vztah (pokud se tomu tak dá říkat) mu toho tolik neřekl, jako právě dnes. Tohle od něj nečekal.

Dokonce si myslel, že ho zná, ale zřejmě se mýlil.  
Co když se mýlil i v jeho mlčenlivosti?  
Co když všem řekne, že je Draco na kluky?  
Co se stane, když pravda vyjde najevo?  
Asi skončí vše, na co je zvyklý.  
A co udělá Harry? Jak by se zachoval? Přiznal by se, že s ním chodí a vystavil se tak dobrovolně posměchu?   
Jak zná Harryho... Tak ano. Na pomluvy je zvyklý, a pak ta nebelvírská hrdost, že.  
Otázkou je, jestli by to zvládal Draco.

Byl by ochoten riskovat všechno, co má, kvůli vztahu s Harrym? Přiznal by se?

Ne.

Sám od sebe by to nikdy neuděl. Prostě by to nezvádl, riziko bylo příliš vysoké.  
Ale kdyby to Zabini vyžvanil…

„Říkal jsem ti, že to není nic dobrého. Proč nechodíš třeba s Pansy nebo s Milli? Anebo s kteroukoli jinou holkou…“ Ten druhý.

„Protože mám rád Harryho.“

Tichý smích.

„Tak ty ho máš rád? To je TAK romantické. A kdy bude svatba?“

„Nech toho. Nemám náladu na tvoje vtípky.“

„Tak budu vážný… Co bude až to praskne? Je jedno jestli to vynese ven Zabini nebo někdo jiný. Jednou to bude venku, a pak… Tvůj otec je mrtvý, tvoje matka pryč, ale co ostatní? Smrtijedi, tvá tetička Bellatrix. Jak to přijmou oni? A Temný pán? Nemyslím si, že je zrovna zastánce komunity gayů. Slyšel jsi už ten příběh…“

„Mlč.“

„… slyšel jsi ten příběh o tom, jak nechal popravit čtyři čistokrevné homosexuální kouzelníky? Přestože byli dva z nich Smrtijedi?“

„Nech už toho.“

„Žádná Avada Kedavra, nejdřív jim uřízl jejich…“

„Ticho!“

„… a pak je pomalu umučil k smrti.“

„Nemůžeš už sklapnout?“

Jenže Ten druhý si ho podával dál: „A kdyby byl Temný pán, nedejbože, poražen, ty bys chtěl se veřejně vystavovat s tím tvým chlapečkem? Dávat světu najevo – hele jsem teplej a tohle je můj kluk?“

„Ne,“ vyšlo to z něj dřív, než to dokázal zastavit.

„Z toho by Potter neměl radost.“

„Já nejsem jako on a není mi jedno, co říkají ostatní. Nemohl bych to přiznat.“

„Tak vidíš! Ale asi ani nebudeš muset, protože to Zabini vynese ven.“

„Co mám dělat?“

„Jsou dvě možnosti. První je, že odstraníš Blaise.“

Draco ztuhl.  
„Odstranit? To ho jako zabít? Zešílel jsi snad? Ty musíš být blázen, jinak to není možný!“

„Je tu ještě druhá možnost.“

„A jaká?“

Ten druhý se odmlčel a pak promluvil: „Nech Pottera a vrať se k Blaisovi.“

„To neudělám.“

„To byla jen taková rada. Ne, že bych tvoje perverze schvaloval, ale lepší Zabini než Potter. Jinak přijde na řadu možnost třetí: vyzkoušet, jak se dívá na gaye Temný pán.“

„Ty jsi vážně blázen,“ opakoval.  
*  
Harry připravoval Lektvar slávy a přitom se snažil nedívat na Draca. Věděl, že se musí krotit. Přeci jenom tu bylo dost lidí a někomu by mohly být ty kradmé pohledy více než nápadné. Přesto se neudržel a občas, když zrovna šel pro nějaké přísady, zavadil svou nohou o jeho anebo se o něj „omylem“ trochu otřel.   
Jenže Draco na to dneska nereagoval. Tvářil se smutněji než obvykle a vyhýbal se jeho pohledu.Proto, když Harry viděl, že jde pro suroviny, zvedl se a šel za ním. 

Šeptem ho oslovil: „Co se děje?“

Dlaň přesunul na tu jeho.

Draco se mu opatrně vymanil a vyděšeně se rozhlédl. Nikdo se nedíval.

„Kroť se, Pottere. Někdo by nás mohl vidět.“

To bylo zvláštní. Většinou to byl Draco, kdo se choval, že jsou neviditelní a schválně ho provokoval. A Harry se uhýbal a bránil se jeho dotekům.   
Jenže dnes to bylo právě naopak.

„Všichni jsou zabraní do práce.“

„Já taky… takže…“ Draco se měl k odchodu.

„Počkej,“ Harry ho zadržel, „stalo se mezi náma něco?“ 

„Nic. Jen je tu moc lidí.“

Harry pořád dělal, že váží správné množství mandragory.

„Takže večer pořád platí?“

Draco jen kývnul.

„Takže večer. Mám pro tebe překvapení,“ slíbil mu Harry a šel si sednout na svoje místo.

„O čem jste se to bavili?“

Sakra.

Takže Hermiona si jich přece jenom všimla. Snažil se nějak vymluvit.

„O ničem. Zase tak trochu provokoval.“

„Nevšímej si ho, Harry.“

„To taky dělám.“

Kéž by jí mohl říct pravdu…  
Ale teď to prostě nejde.

*

Dveře se otevřely a Harry si oddychl, když spatřil blonďatou hlavu vycházet po schodech. Draco měl totiž zpoždění a Harry se začínal bál, že vůbec nepřijde. 

„Ahoj,“ usmál se na něj a jemně ho políbil.

Draco mu polibek nevracel

„Co se stalo?“

Draco jen zavrtěl hlavou a trochu od něj poodstoupil. Ale Harry věděl, že něco není tak, jak by mělo být. To zpoždění, jeho odmítavé chování v hodině lektvarů, ten jeho pohled…

„Chceš to skončit?“ musel to říct, i když ho to stálo veškerou sílu. 

Co si počne, když se mu dostane odpověď, že ho už nechce?

Draco se zatvářil zmateně.

„Ne. Nechci. Jak jsi na to přišel?“

Pokrčil rameny a řekl to tak, jak to cítil.

„Nejsi to ty, Draco.“

„Chci s tebou být, ale jde o to,… že… no, prostě jsem přemýšlel.“

Harrymu se ulevilo aspoň trochu. Draco se s ním nerozchází – tak to je hlavní. Jenže, co se tedy děje?  
Posadili se vedle sebe na matraci.

„O čem jsi přemýšlel?“

„Začíná to být trochu vážný, co?“

„A to ti vadí? Nejdřív mě uženeš a pak z toho chceš vycouvat?“ znělo to sice vyčítavě, ale ne zas tak moc. 

Viděl, že Draco vypadá nervózní, prostě nesvůj.

„Necouvám z toho… Jenže přemýšlel jsi, co se stane, když na nás někdo přijde?“

„Jo, myslel jsem na to. Asi by to byl docela děs. Pomluvy, urážky, a tak. Ale společně bychom to zvládli.“

„O tom pochybuju. Byl by to pěknej průser.“

A co je zase tohle? Draco téměř nikdy nemluvil sprostě. K jeho uhlazenému aristokratickému vzhledu se to prostě nehodilo.  
Něco ho rozhodilo.

„Ty jsi s někým o nás mluvil?“

„Jen s Tím druhým,“ připustil.

„To tvoje mluvení sám se sebou… Měl bys toho nechat. Mám o tebe starost, víš? Přestaň prostě to tvoje – svědomí – poslouchat. Je nám přece společně dobře, ne?“ 

Pro zdůraznění se Harry trochu natáhl a vzal Draca za ruku. Pomalu mu masíroval dlaň.

„Máš pravdu… Jako vždycky, Pottere. Jak ty to děláš?“ pohlédl mu do tváře a Harry uviděl, že se usmívá.

Vypadalo, že se mu ulevilo, hned vypadal šťastnější, i když tam to „cosi“ skryté v jeho pohledu stále bylo. Věděl, že Draco pochybuje a on sám taky pochyboval… Pochyboval jestli to, co dělají, je to nejlepší… V poslední době začal věřit, že ano. 

Draco se k němu přiblížil.

„Můžu ti něco říct?“

„Cokoliv.“

„Křivky tvých rtů přepisují historii.“

Začal ho líbat. Nejdřív jemně, pak silněji s neutuchajícíc vášní. Ochutnával jeho rty, kousek po kousku.

„Neříkal jsi, že máš pro mě překvapení?“ zamumlal, když se konečně odtrhnul.

„To mám. Pojď za mnou.“

A tak tedy spolu šli. Drželi se za ruce, tulili se k sobě a kráčeli Bradavickými chodbami ponořenými do tmy. Dracovi došlo, kam jdou, až když tam byli.

*

Velká síň byla bez přítomnosti stovek studentů neobvykle prázdná a tichá. A zdála se daleko větší než obvykle. Měsíc, zářicí na očarovaném stropě, vrhal bledou zář. Byl právě v úplňku.

Draco si všiml i něčeho jiného.  
Někdo (kdo asi?) položil na zem deku a připravil občerstvení i láhev vína a dvě skleničky. 

„My něco slavíme?“ otočil se trochu šokovaný na Harryho, který se nervózně usmíval a přešlapoval na místě.

„Jsme spolu už měsíc.“

„Měsíc? Neuvědomil jsem si to,“ přiznal.

„Já jo a napadlo mě, že je to důvod k oslavě.“

„A proč zrovna tady?“

„Tady se líbí zase mně. A je to úplně bokem od ložnic i učitelských pokojů a nikdo sem v noci nechodí. Takže máme soukromí.“

„Váážně?“ Draco se položil na deku a dal si ruce za hlavu. 

Díval se na Harryho a napadlo ho už po několikáté, jaké má štěstí. Dneska sice trochu váhal, ale nikdy ho doopravdy nenapadlo, že by ho mohl opustit. Kvůli Harrymu tu mělo cenu být. Kvůli němu a ničemu jinému… A Zabini může jeho sexuální orientaci všude rozkecat. Všechno ostatní kromě Harryho mu je už stejně jedno.

Harry se položil vedle něj a ovinul svou paži okolo jeho ramen. Tiskl se k němu.  
Příjemné, letmé doteky.

„Kde je souhvězdí Draka?“ studoval hvězdokupu Harry.

Draco natáhl ruku dopředu a ukazovákem opsal oblouk.

„Vidíš? Támhle přímo mezi Velkou a Malou medvědicí.“

„Vyznáš se ve hvězdách?“

„Vyznám se ve všem,“ podotkl mnohoznačně Draco.

„Padá hvězda,“ upozornil ho Harry na změnu v souhvězdí Draconis.

„Něco si přej,“ Draco zašeptal tak potichu, že i pro Harryho bylo těžké ho slyšet. 

Ale slyšel ho.

Jako kdyby mu v tu chvíli mohl odezírat ze rtů, které byly tak blízko jeho tváře.  
Harry se už neudržel a musel Draca políbit. 

Za chvilku už cítil, jak mu Draco strhává košili z ramen…

„A co jídlo?“ vzpomněl si Harry.

„Kašli na žvanec, Pottere,“ takřka zavrčel Draco.

Pro tentokrát se bude řídit jeho radou…

O chvilku později přemohla touha i jeho a tentokrát on sundával košili Dracovi. Jeho bledá pleť přímo lákala k polibkům, dotekům a dalšímu prozkoumávání. A tak ji tedy zkoumal… dotýkal se jí… líbal ji…  
A teď to byl Draco, kdo byl úplně vyvedený z míry a doslova na lopatkách.  
Kalhoty opouštěly svoje místo o chvilku později.

„Harry… Strašně bych tě chtěl…“ Dracovi vydechl do jeho vlasů.

„Ano,“ odpovědí mu bylo zašeptání.

Ztuhl. Slyšel dobře?

„Harry? Ty vážně…“

„Vážně,“ řekl prostě a přejel Dracovi dlaní po hrudi.

„Nemyslel jsem si, že budeš… Ptal jsem se jenom tak, ale nenapadlo by mě, že…“ Draco byl zmatenější a zmatenější.

Proč tak najednou?  
I když teď by to asi neměl řešit a namísto toho by se měl na něj jednoduše vrhnout.

„Chci se s tebou milovat, Draco.“

Úplně ho to odzbrojilo. 

Ten bezelstný pohled, provokativní a přitom něžná slova… Nenapadlo by ho, jak dnešní večer skončí. Zvlášť, když si uvědomí, jak roztřesený šel dnes za ním do Sovince. Dokonce uvažoval, že na schůzku nepřijde.  
A nejednou jsou na zemi ve Velké síni, nad hlavou hvězdy a chystají se spolu spát.

„Jestli chceš…“ 

„Chci.“

„Budu opatrný. Sibuju,“ znovu k němu zašeptal.

„Já vím. Věřím ti, Draco.“

To bylo snad to nejlepší, co mohl od něj slyšet.

Dotýkal se ho s větší něhou než obvykle.   
S větší starostlivostí…   
Bál se, aby mu touha a chtíč nezatemnily mozek tak, že by se přestal ovládat a Harrymu nevědomky ublížil. Věděl, jak tenký je práh mezi rozkoší a bolestí. Nechtěl ho překročit.  
Sundal mu i poslední kousek prádla a dotýkal se ho na všech možných i nemožných místech. Teď ho měl celého. Harry byl jeho, stejně tak jako on byl Harryho.

Opláceli si dotyky navzájem. 

Nahá těla se k sobě tiskla s naléhavostí a potřebou.   
Tváře jim jen hořely a hořela jim vlastně celá těla.  
Dívali se navzájem na očí a ty pohledy je jen utvrzovaly v tom, že toto je správné. 

Dotknout se tváře…

Dotknout se brady…

Dotknout se hrudi…

Dotknout se paže…

Dotknout se břicha…

Dotknout se stehna…

Dotknout se…

„Mám?“ Draco ze sebe vyrazil ochraptěle pouze jediné slovo.

Harry nezvládl ani to, a tak pouze přikývl.

Draco se snažil přípravu nijak neuspěchat. Teprve až byl Harry nachystán, vzal si ho…

Těla splynula…

Pohyby…

Výkřiky…

Polibky…

Hvězdy…

Před očima se jim roztančily hvězdy.

Dotknout se hvězd. 

Zůstali společně ležet.

Draco, přestože byl o tolik menší a křehčí, držel Harryho v náručí. 

Nemluvili. 

Jen byli blízko sebe a snažili se vzpamatovat z právě prožitého zážitku.

Bylo to… více než zajímavé.

Ty hvězdy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2005: Inspirací pro tuto kapitolu byl jednak film Sametová extáze. Z tohoto filmu jsem si vypůjčila motiv padající hvězdy.   
> Inspirací číslo dvě je kniha Obraz Doriana Graye. Z něho pochází věta týkající se křivek rtů (i když i ta byla použita v mé milované Extázi).


	11. Život je krásný do určité míry

_Porozumění různým obrazům nemoci otvírá nové možnosti sebepoznání. Je nutné vidět své chyby a přijímat sama sebe takového, jaký jsem. Teprve pak bude projevená nemoc skutečnou cestou k uzdravení._

„Harry… vstávej.“

Ospalé zamručení.

„Harry… Musíš vstávat, máme školu.“

„Mně se nechce… Pojď si taky lehnout, můžeme zůstat v posteli spolu.“

„Ehm… Harry?“

Otevřel oči a probral se.

„Hermiono?“

Hermiona nad ním stála celá zrudlá. Nicméně to jí nezabránilo, začít mu dělat kázání. 

„Mně sice do toho, co děláš po nocích, vůbec nic není, ale musím ti něco říct. Kdyby to byl kdokoliv jiný, tak to nechám být… Jenže Ronovi by se ani trochu nelíbilo, kdyby se dozvěděl, že jsi přišel až k ránu. Dokázal by si domyslet, co jste asi dělali,“ teď byla ještě červenější. 

Zřejmě se jí o tom nemluvilo moc příjemně.

„Jak víš, že jsem přišel ráno?“ nechal její mýlku být.

„Řekl mi to Neville, jestli o tom nevíš, tak jsi ho probudil.“

No, tak to je super. Neville si myslí, že strávil noc s Ginny.

A Hermiona taky.

„A ví to ještě někdo?“ zajímalo ho.

„Dean slyšel, když jsme se o tom bavili… A určitě to řekne Parvati, vždyť víš, že spolu chodí. Seamus to ví taky od Nevilla… Ale neboj, Ron se to nedozví. Zase by z toho bláznil, vždyť ho znáš.“

To je krása, teď si celá škola myslí, že spí s Ginny. Tak to je docela… děs. Už teď nemohl z těch pohledů a úsměvů ostatních. A také z těch jejich poznámek. Občas milých a občas… naopak. A bude to horší…  
I když místo s ní, spí s Malfoyem.  
No jo pravda, že včera toho zrovna moc nenaspali.

Dokonalá noc.  
Nejlepší, co kdy zažil.   
Pořád ještě na sobě cítil Dracovu vůni. Byl za to rád, protože tak se aspoň ubezpečil, že si celou tu noc nevysnil a všechno se to stalo. Každičký okamžik…

„Harry?! Posloucháš mě?“

Trochu se zasnil.

„Jasně, že jo.“

„Tak dobře. Zkus se ale aspoň trochu krotit, musíš taky brát ohledy na Ginny. Učí se přece na NKÚ.“ 

To taky moc dobře věděl a dalo by se říci, že na nï ohledy bral. Teď, když ji nevídal moc často, měla dost času na přípravu do školy.   
Přesto bylo to, co jí prováděl, daleko krutější a horší, než kdyby s ní randil dvacetčtyři hodin denně. Uvědomoval si to, tak hloupý zase nebyl. Ale nemohl se odhodlat, říct jí pravdu. Bylo mu jasné, že v tom případě by se asi zhroutila a zkoušky by neudělala už teprve. 

Oblékl se, a pak se připojil k Hermioně, která na něj mezitím počkala ve společenské místnosti. Snídani už nestihli, ale na hodinu Přeměňování snad dorazí včas. 

Chtěl se jí na něco zeptat. 

Věděl, že čte skoro pořád (dokonce víc než Malfoy), a proto doufal, že mu objasní i několik otázek. Nevěděl, kam se jinak obrátit, a něco dělat prostě musel. 

Ano, přemýšlel, jak se rozejít s Ginny. Ale daleko častěji myslel na Draca. Měl ho rád a zároveň o něj měl strach. Teď už si byli tak blízko a stejně ho k sobě Draco nenechal přiblížit tak, jak by Harry rád. Tedy aspoň ne psychicky.

Bál se. Někdy hodně.

Často mluvil sám se sebou a někdy to působilo až hororově. Tušil, že i tahle skutečnost mohla za to, že se jeho přítel pokusil zabít. I když samozřejmě o tom nechtěl Draco mluvit. Říkal, že všechno dokáže vyřešit sám. To se Harrymu nelíbilo.

Chodil s ním. Spal s ním.

Měl právo mu pomoci. A hlavně měl právo vědět, co se děje.  
A Hermiona by mu v tom mohla aspoň trošku pomoci. Nikdy neměl lepší hlavu než ona…

„Mám na tebe jednu otázku.“

„Jakou?“

„Asi ti to přijde… směšný, ale nevím, s kým jiným, o tom mluvit. Ehm… co je to za nemoc, když někdo mluví sám se sebou? Víš… myslím… jakože uvnitř žije vlastně ještě někdo… druhý,“ nevěděl jak to jinak popsat.

„Ty myslíš schizofrenii?“

‚Asi jo. Co o ní víš? Je moc nebezpečná?“

„Harry, nemyslíš si náhodou, že máš schizofrenii, že ne?“ zatvářila se ustaraně.

Ohradil se: „Kdepak. Já jsem v pohodě.“

„A kdo není?“

„Nikdo. Jen mám pojednání pro Trelawneyovou.“

V očích jí zvláštně blýsklo. Tak nějak nebezpečně.

„Vždyť už jasnovidectví nemáš.“ 

A jéje.

Uvědomil si svůj přehmat a začal něco zmateného blekotat. 

Hermiona ho ale zarazila.

„Harry, jestli si myslíš, že má někdo schizofrenii, tak bys měl zajít za Brumbálem nebo madam Pomfreyovou. Ti mu pomůžou víc než já.“

Tak to určitě. 

„To si nemyslím… Já to prostě jenom potřebuju vědět!“

Slyšel sám sebe, jak chabě to zní, ale už ho nenapadla žádná výmluva. A on nemohl jen tak sedět a nic nedělat, když je Draco možná v ohrožení. Musí o tom zjistit co nejvíc a Hermiona je pro začátek dobrý zdroj informací.

„Jediné co vím je, že je to hodně nebezpečná nemoc. Častokrát to s člověkem dopadne špatně.“

„Jak moc špatně?“

„Poměrně dost. Co jsem četla, spousta případů skončila sebevraždami. Je to nebezpečné a pokud někoho znáš, tak bys měl… Harry? Není ti nic?“ polevila trochu ve svém uvažování Hermiona a zadívala se starostlivě na Harryho, který najednou zbledl.

Neodpovídal.

Sebevražda.  
Tak teď to má potvrzeno.  
No… skoro.  
Kvůli schizofrenii se tedy pokusil zabít? Nebo kvůli čemu?  
A když to udělal jednou, může to udělat zase?  
Jeho Draco se může znovu chtít zabít?  
Nechat ho tady, zrovna, když jim spolu začalo být tak dobře. Udělal by mu to?  
Otázky se v něm hromadily.

„Harry… kdo mluví sám se sebou?“

Možná by jí to měl říct…  
Komu jinému může věřit, když ne svým přátelům? Možná ho podpoří… 

Otevřel pusu, ale nestihl nic povědět, protože zaslechl zvonivý hlásek jeho ehm… pořád ještě dívky.

„Ahoj, Harry.“

„Ginny,“ sklonil se, aby jí dal pusu na tvář. 

Zatvářila se trochu zklamaně.

„Kde jsi byl včera večer? Myslela jsem, že si zahrajeme šachy, popovídáme si… prostě jako dřív. A ty nikde.“

„No… trochu jsem se zdržel ehm… v knihovně. Psal jsem esej pro Snapea.“

„Aha. Tak se uvidíme dneska odpoledne? Máš čas anebo se zase učíš?“ zněla vyčítavě a Harry se jí nedivil.

Když vzpomínal, kdy naposledy měli rande, musel jít hodně dozadu v čase. Měl by se s ní rozejít a místo toho ji jenom obelhává. Ale dělá to jen pro její dobro. Rozejít se s ní teď, propadne u zkoušek.

No, byla to spíš výmluva. Byl totiž příliš velký srab, aby to s ní ukončil. Ne, že by to nezvládla ona. Bál se, že spíš on by to nedokázal. Dívat se do těch jejích kulatých očí zalitých slzami… Ne, na to jí má moc rád.

„Jo, mám čas. Sejdeme se po škole.“

Rozloučili se a společně s Hermionou odešel na hodinu. Ještě přede dveřmi ho však kamarádka zastavila.

„Harry… Když jsi v noci nebyl s Ginny… tak s kým tedy?“

Neville, který kolem nich proběhnul dovnitř, ukončil debatu ještě než začala.

*  
Seděl v knihovně a probíral se jednou knihou za druhou. Byl naštvaný, protože kromě Ginny se teď bude muset vyhýbat i Hermioně. Sice dnes uvažoval, že by jí snad mohl o Dracovi říci, ale tenhle nápad ho po chvilce rozumného uvažování přešel. Tak naivní, aby si myslel, že Herm přijme Draca za jeho přítela, zase nebyl. Zvlášť, když se dozví, že chodí zároveň s ním i s Ginny. 

To by se jí nelíbilo obzvlášť.  
Tohle, ale nějak zvlášť nechtěl řešit, zvlášť, když by se měl raději zaměřit na problém s Dracovou nemocí.   
Protože schizofrenie byla nemoc.  
A Draco byl nemocný.  
Krucinál.

Našel si jednu tlustou lékařskou knihu a čím dál četl, tím byl víc vyděšený. Všechny příznaky popisující chorobu odpovídaly Dracovu chování. Pokus o sebevraždu, zapomínání, zhoršení školních výsledků, mluvení sám se sebou, časté změny chování… A bylo toho mnohem víc. Trable v dětství , zahleděnost do sebe, maska, kterou si nasazuje před ostatními lidmi…  
A ještě víc se zhrozil, když si přečetl, co by mohlo nastat. 

Tak tohle bylo dost vážné.

Pokud se Draco nezačne léčit, tak… nemá šanci. Bude se to jen zhoršovat. Nezvládne to. 

*

„Teda, Pottere, co tě to zase popadlo? Já NEJSEM žádnej schizofrenik, kolikrát ti mám vysvětlovat, že prostě jen mluvím sám se sebou. Jenže to dělá každej člověk a i ty to někdy děláš, tak si to přiznej!“

Draco byl teď opravdu naštvaný. Myslel si, že dnešní schůzka bude probíhat podobně jako ta včerejší. Vlastně už před sebou neměli tajnosti, důvěřovali si, znali každičkou část svých těl… Byli milenci.  
A on ho teď překvapí nějakými kecy o tom, kterak je nemocný a málem umírá.  
Za chvilku mu pošle nějakého Ridleyho Filla.

„Možná ještě schizofrenik nejseš, ale máš k tomu hodně blízko. Prošel jsem všechno, co jsem našel v knihovně a…“

„Věř si těm knížkám, ale já nejsem blázen!“ zařval.

„To já přece vím,“ Harry mluvil potichu.

„Tak ho ze mě nedělej! Já jsem v pořádku.“

„Nejsi. Já se o tebe bojím. Nebudu čekat, až se znovu pokusíš zabít. Nechci tě ztratit, Draco. Víš vůbec, že tě mám rád? A nemůžu se dívat, jak se ničíš. Prostě nemůžu,“ Harry ukryl svou tvář ve dlaních.

Draca přešel vztek na Harryho jako mávnutím kouzelné hůlky.

Má o něj strach. Má ho rád a má o něj strach. I když, pravda, zbytečný. Draco ví, co dělá. A že není blázen.

„No tak,“ snažil se ho trochu utěšit a vzal ho okolo ramen, „já budu v pohodě. Tak už se kvůli mně netrap, nemá to cenu.“

Přitiskl si ho pevně k sobě.

„Ty nevíš, co mi to děláš. Nemůžu už to vydržet. Vždycky vybuchneš a chováš se tak… jako Ten druhý. A já nechci chodit s Tím druhým, ale s tebou. A nechci tě ztratit.“

Draco k němu v tu chvíli pocítl takový příval citu, až ho to samotného překvapilo. U něj to rozhodně nebylo nic obvyklého. Nikdy nikoho neměl rád (vztah s otcem byl mizerný vždy a s matkou podivně rozpoluplný), ale teď se cítil tím citem úplně pohlcen. Byl to zvláštní pocit.  
Zvláště krásný a přitom tak bolestivý.

Zlehoučka se dotknul svými rty jeho tváře a pak si položil hlavu na Harryho rameno.

„Zapomeň na to a mysli už jen na nás dva.“

„To nejde, když máš v hlavě ještě někoho jinýho,“ opakoval pořád tvrdohlavě Harry.

Co s ním má ještě dělat?  
Jak ho ještě přesvědčit?

„Když jsem s tebou, tak je pryč,“ ani nemusel lhát. 

Opravdu, když byl s Harrym, ozýval se Ten druhý spíš jen výjimečně. 

„Tak si ho vypuď z hlavy úplně. Kvůli mně… Draco… Přísahej, že už s ním nebudeš mluvit.“

„No… To není jen tak,“ pousmál se.

„Slib mi to… Prosím.“

Prudce vydechl a pak…

„Tak dobře… Slibuju ti to. Stačí to takhle nebo ti to mám dát ještě písemně?“

„Budu se muset spolehnout jen na tvoje slovo,“ usmál se konečně (i když pořád ještě smutně) Harry a stvrdili smlouvu aspoň polibkem.

Kdyby to byl kdokoliv jiný, Draco by ho jen odpálkoval a citovým vydíráním by se nezabýval. 

Jenže tohle nebyl kdokoli.  
Byl to Harry.  
Jeho Harry.

A tak mu to slíbil a zkusí to splnit. I když je pravda, že dost dobře nechápe proč. Není žádný nemocný blázen a Ten druhý není ani trochu nebezpečný. Sice ho občas docela otravoval, ale byla s ním i zábava.Ne moc často, ale byla. A taky… Harry tu nebude věčně. Jednoho dne ho přestane vztah s Dracem bavit a odkopne ho. A kdyby byl Ten druhý pryč, zůstal by Draco úplně sám. A dost by ho to vzalo.  
No, možná se nebude snažit Toho druhého zbavit až tak úplně. Pro začátek bude stačit, když se bude krotit v Harryho přítomnosti. To bude stačit.

Promiň Harry, ale jinak to nejde.


	12. Umění ubližovat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umění ubližovat není občas vůbec uměním.

_  
Člověk si uvědomuje, že je ohrožena podstata jeho individuality. "Nechtěl jsem žít takový život. Nebyl už ani rozdíl mezi tím, co jsem chtěl a co jsem nechtěl," řekl jeden nemocný._

„Kde jsi byl?“

Harry úlekem nadskočil.  
Hermiona, která se jako duch zjevila na chodbě vedoucí do ložnic, ho totiž nemálo vyděsila. Tohle by mu dělat neměla nebo z toho bude jednou jeho smrt. 

„V knihovně.“

K jeho odpovědi se nikterak nevyjadřovala a místo toho jen suše konstatovala: „Ginny brečela.“

„Brečela? Proč…“

Hermiona pobouřeně zamrkala.

„Ty se ještě ptáš? Vždyť jsi úplně zapomněl, že se s ní máš dneska sejít! Čekala na tebe skoro dvě hodiny a ty jsi nepřišel. Víš, jak se cítila?“

Krucinál, to rande!  
Ta věc s Dracem ho vyvedla z míry tak moc, že zapomněl na jejich schůzku.

A…

„A sakra.“

„Měl by ses stydět.“

„Stydím se. Hned za ní zajdu.“

„To ať tě ani nenapadne. Teď si konečně šla lehnout a snad už spí. Ale, Harry, vždyť nejde jenom o dnešek… Co děláš po nocích? Víš, jak ubližuješ všem okolo? Jestli Ginny s někým podvádíš…“

Hermiona to ví. Ale co všechno? Tuší něco o Dracovi?

„Já ji nechci trápit.“

„Tak to, proboha, nedělej! Jestli s ní už nechceš být, tak se s ní rozejdi, ale nenechávej ji v nejistotě! Ona má taky city, pokud sis toho ještě nevšimnul. Ničí ji to! Jenže ne, ty to samozřejmě nevidíš, v poslední době nevidíš totiž nic! Nezajímáš se o školu, o mě a Rona, dokonce už se nezajímáš ani o to, co dělá Voldemort!“

„To není pravda,“ bránil se Harry a myslel to vážně.

Vždy tu byl pro své přátele. Nebo se aspoň snažil vždy být.

„Ty si ještě pořád myslíš, že Ginny si ničeho nevšimla, protože se pořád jen učí? Že jí je jedno, že se s ní už nechceš scházet a a… a že jí někde zahýbáš! Co se to s tebou děje, Harry? Kdo z tebe udělal takovou bezcitnou osobu?“ Hermiona se opravdu ve svém monologu rozjela. Ne a ne se zastavit.

Harry byl zmaten.   
To přece není pravda! Hermiona tu popisuje někoho úplně jiného, on by se nikdy nevykašlal na školu, na Voldemorta, svoje přátele, nikdy by... Nebo snad...

„Je mi to líto. Nevěděl jsem…“

„To je to nejhorší, ty si ani neuvědomuješ, co děláš. Vždycky jsi tak trochu myslel sám na sebe, ale nebylo to zas tak strašné, protože pro přátele jsi tu vždycky byl! Ale teď? Jsi spokojený, jsi šťastný, přímo ti to kouká z očí! A nevidíš nic z okolního světa!. Věděl jsi vůbec, že Parvati a Padmě zabili maminku? A o hromadném útoku na mudly v Londýnském metru? Zajímáš se vůbec o to, že Deanuv bratr tam byl vážně zraněn?“

„Já…“

„Věděl jsi to?“

Musel se přiznat.

„Ne.“

„Co se to s tebou stalo, Harry?“

Cítil se mizerně. Nikdy neslyšel Hermionu takto křičet a nikdy ji neviděl v tomto stavu. I za tohle snad mohl? Nenapadlo ho, že se může dít tolik věcí a on o tom ani netuší. Jenže trávil tolik času s Dracem a když byl náhodou se svými přáteli, tak je stejně poslouchal jen tak na půl ucha. Byl většinou zasněný a přehrával si v duchu uplynulé chvilky. Ale jak mu mohlo uniknout tolik informací? Dean byl jeho dobrý kamarád a pokud jeho bratr byl raněn, tak proč o tom pak neví?   
To se jich tak moc straní?  
Opravdu je tak sobecký?

Tak to není! Prostě ne. Nikdy to nechtěl.

Jenže Draco ho naprosto okouzlil.  
Byl dokonalý, byl nádherný a on měl o něj strach.

Nebyl sobecký, nemyslel na sebe, myslel prostě jen na něj. A na ostatní už, bohužel, ne. Nechtěl ho ztratit. Nebyla náhodou toto ta sobeckost? Krucinál…

„Hermiono? Harry? Co se to děje?“

Rozespalý Ron vyšel z chlapecké ložnice. Museli ho probudit.

Ani jeden z nich neodpovídal.

„Vy se hádáte?“

Teď už Hermiona odpověděla: „Ne. Jen si vyměňujeme názory.“

„Tak to dělejte trochu tišeji, někdo chce taky spát,“ zamumlal Ron a odešel se znovu ponořit do spánku.

Harry už neřekl nic a raději se i on vydal do ložnice. Měl o čem přemýšlet. 

*

„To se takhle připavuješ pro Pottera? Jsi prostě hlupák.“ Ten druhý vrčel na Draca.

Bylo pozdní odpoledne a dnešek se vlekl opravdu k nepřečkání. Měl všechny hodiny, které nenáviděl (tedy ty, které neměli spojeny s Nebelvírem), na nichž mu profesoři připomínali, kterak se nehorázně zhoršil. No a? Sice nechápal, jak může tak hloupě zapomínat i ty nejjednodušší kouzla, ale časem se to poddá. A když ne… Tak ne. Už mu to bylo jedno.

„To by nemělo.“

Neodpovídal svému druhému já. Slibil to Harrymu teprve včera a tak zkusí konverzaci s Tím druhým omezit na minimum.

Jeho ústa se znovu pohnula.

„Nevím, proč ho posloucháš. Ty se necháš jen tak ovládat?“

„Protože ho mám rád a chci být s ním.“

Hmm, tak to mu ten bojkot Toho druhého moc dlouho nevydržel. Jenže, když ho provokoval, tak prostě nedokázal mlčet.

„To je táááák SLADKÉ!!“ vysmíval se Ten druhý.

„Nech si toho.“

Raději si ho nevšímal a snažil se doladit poslední detaily svého vzhledu. Nedbale uvázaná kravata, lesklé hodinky visící u opasku, pečlivě vyčištěné boty. Ještě si jednou přečesal vlasy a mohl vyrazit. Na svoje rande se, jako vždycky, těšil. Poslal Harrymu vzkaz, že se sejdou v Sovinci a doufal, že tam bude. Vlastně s ničím jiným ani nepočítal. Ještě poslední pohled do zrcadla a mohl vyrazit.

Harry už na něj čekal, a proto ho jaksepatří přivítal. 

„Copak?“

Díval se na svého přítele, které měl očividně něco na srdci.

„Já jí to dneska řeknu.“

„Co takhle najednou?“ 

Draco měl z toho vlastně i radost. Nenáviděl to pouto, které ty dva spojovalo. Žárlil. A pokud se s ní konečně rozejde, tak to bude ideál. Přesto byl z Harryho rozhodnutí více než překvapený. Věděl, že je v tomhle docela srab a raději tedy tu svou husičku dál obelhával. 

„Mluvil jsem s Hermionou. Ona… prý Ginny něco tuší a trápí se. Nemůžu jí to už dál dělat.“

Usmál se na něj.

„Tak to je fajn,“ pohladil ho jemně po tváři bříšky prstů.

„Draco… Myslíš si, že jsem sobecký?“

Sobecký?

Harry?

Měl, co dělat, aby se nerozesmál. To mu taky nasadila do hlavy Grangerová?

„Právě naopak. A kdo říká, že jsi, tak tě vůbec nezná. Aspoň ne tak, jako já.“

„To Hermiona o tom mluvila. Prý se nestarám o nic okolo a na všechny kašlu.“

„Mně říkáš, že se nechám ovlivňovat příliš Tím druhým a tebe samotného ovlivňuje šm… Grangerová. Prostě ji neposlouchej. Ignoruj ji.“

Přitulil se k němu.

„Ale co když má pravdu?“

Draco neodpověděl a místo toho ho začal líbat. Pravou ruku mu obtočil okolo krku a druhou nechal putovat někam dolů. Pomalu odstranil pásek a rozepnul Harryho poklopec. Sundával mu z boků kalhoty i spodní prádlo.

„Draco… Co to děláš?“

„To není tvoje starost, Pottere,“ odvětil Draco způsobem, jakým ho odbýval dřív než se dali dohromady.

Dal mu polibek na čelo, na tvář, na krk a pak se pomalu přesouval do jeho klína.

„Draco… Přestaň… někdo… někdo… ježíši… může… někdo nás může… může nás vidět… slyšet… tady… ne…“

Harry mluvil přerývaně, protože mu Dracovy doteky dělaly více než dobře.

„Ach… Bože!“

Svoje ruce vnořil do Dracových světlých vlasů.

„Klidně mi říkej jménem,“ na moment zvedl hlavu Draco, ale pak se znovu sklonil…

„Draco…“

*  
Harry se zmítal naprosto vzrušený.  
Bylo to poprvé, co Draco něco takového dělal.   
To bylo…

…to nejhorší, co kdy viděl.

Ginny.

Smrtelně bledá, ve vytřeštěných očích stojící slzy. Třásla se a očividně byla mimo.

„Harry… Panebože, Harry, co to děláš? Jak… jak můžeš? Tohle… jak to můžeš…“

Draco se od něj odtrh, jakmile ji uslyšel. Harry si to všechno uvědomoval jen matně. Jeho vlastní nahota, Draco s hlavou v jeho klíně, Ginny…

Vzrušení zmizelo. Jen stud a zmatek.  
Snažil se vytáhnout kalhoty, ale jen se zamotal do nohavic a spadl na zem. Ze země se snažil cosi říct.

„Já ti to vysvětlím.“

To byla asi ta nejhloupější věta, co mohl z úst vypustit.

„A co mi chceš vysvětlovat? Jak tohle můžeš dělat? S ním! Nevěděla jsem, že jsi… to je něco hrozného, nechutného, jak to jenom můžeš dělat? Jak mi to jenom můžeš dělat? Jsi… jsi… zrůda … jsi… jak jsi mi to mohl udělat? Myslela jsem, že někoho máš, ale tohle… vyměnil jsi mě za Malfoye? To nikdo horší už nebyl?“

„Počkej, Ginny,“snažil se ji uklidnit, ale ona pořád jen vzlykala, sypala ze sebe slova a mávala kusem papíru, co měla v ruce.

„To kvůli tomu, že ti dělá… tohle? Že já jsem to nedělala? Jsi hajzl, Harry, jsi špína, jsi… jsi… Jak jen můžeš? Jak… jak…“ hlas se jí zlomil.

Odhodila papír na zem a rozběhla se s pláčem pryč.

„Ginny! Počkej!“

Rozběhla se po vratkých schodech a přes slzy neviděla na cestu, takže jí podklouzla noha. Po hlavě se sesula dolů.

Harrymu se konečně podařilo natáhnout kalhoty a rozběhl se za ní.

„Ginny!? Jsi v pořádku?“

„Už na mě nikdy nemluv, ty hajzle!“ zvedala se a s kulháním utíkala pryč ze Sovince.

Harry chtěl za ní, ale Draco ho chytnul za ruku a zadržel ho.

„Teď bych ji radši nechal.“

„Já za ní musím.“

„Asi to všem o nás řekne, co?“ dělal si starosti o odhalení.

„To je mi jedno. Ale já s ní musím mluvit! Musí to pochopit a nesmí se trápit.“

Pustil jeho dlaň, jako kdyby byla rozžhavená.

„Tak si za ní jdi… Utěš jí a řekni, že to byl omyl. Třeba tě vezmě zpátky.“

„To bych nikdy neudělal, Draco. Pochop to… Já ji mám rád, je pro mě moc důležitá. Stála při mně, když mi bylo nejhůř a nesmí si myslet, že jsem ji vyměnil jen kvůli sexu.“

Draco mlčel a pořád se tvářil uraženě.

Harry pokračoval: „Musím se jí omluvit a vysvětlit jí to… Mám ji rád.“

Draco dělal, že ho neposlouchá. Místo toho sebral papír, kterým Ginny předtím mávala. No… nepřekvapilo ho, že je to dopis, který Harrymu poslal. Musel ho někde nechat ležet a ona si ho pak přečetla… Typický Potter.

„Draco… Mám ji rád, ale ne tak moc jako tebe. Pamatuj si to,“ naklonil se a dal mu pusu. 

Tak opatrnou a krátkou jako byla jejich první. 

Pak odešel za Ginny.  
Draco zůstal naštvaně sedět v Sovinci. Ten druhý se v jeho hlavě docela dobře bavil.


	13. Ztráta přátelství

_Při podezření na schizofrenii musíme minimalizovat rušivé prvky jako např stres v rodině, nespavost nebo nedostatky v životosprávě._

Včera se mu s Ginny promluvit nepodařilo, i když se o to snažil. Jenže už bylo pozdě a schody do dívčí ložnice žádného kluka nepustí. Takže se celou noc trápil a přemýšlel. Jak jen mohl být tak hloupý? Proč se s Ginny, krucinál, nerozešel dokud měl příležitost? Je prostě idiot, nekonečný idiot. 

Takhle pokazit vztah, co mezi nimi byl a který byl pěkný a díky kterému byl spokojený. 

Nikdy si s ní neměl nic začínat, protože tím zničil jejich přátelství. Nebyl tak naivní, aby si myslel, že s ním bude Ginny po tom všem kamarádit. Bude vlastně rád, pokud ho jeho bývalá přítelkyně neuškrtí. Nedivil by se jí.  
Kdyby mu Draco nasazoval parohy s nějakou holkou a on je nachytal, tak… asi by se zbláznil a snažil se z něj vymlátit duši.   
Proč se s ní nerozešel? A ještě se nechat přistihnout v takové… no v takové situaci. Musel to být pro ni hrozný šok. Nejhorší možný způsob, jak se o tomhle dozvědět.  
Sakra, musí s ní mluvit.

„Co jsi jí zase provedl?“

Hermiona je snad všude.

Deja vu. Stejně jako včera. Stejný postoj, stejná místnost, skoro stejná slova. I když tentokrát nekřičí, ale jen šeptá. Což je ještě znepokojivější.

„Já…“ nestihl odpovědět.

„Ginny se zavřela v ložnici, brečí a nechce nikoho vidět… Ty jsi se s ní rozešel?“

„Tak nějak.“

„Co tím myslíš?“ už zase zvyšovala hlas.

Někdo by jí možná měl říct, že je v poslední době hysterická. On se k tomu mít radši nebude.

„Hermiono… já mám někoho jinýho.“

Bylo mu hloupé o tom mluvit a ještě hloupější v místnosti, kde se nacházelo několik studentů. Ale byl tam takový randál, že stejně málem nebylo slyšet vlastního slova.

„To mi došlo.“

Zapomněl, že si Hermiona umí dávat věci rychle dohromady.

„A Ginny… Ginny nás nachytala.“

„Viděla vás, jak se líbáte?“ opatrně se ptala Hermiona.

„No… hůř,“ zrudl.

„Cože?“ tentokrát se neudržela a vykřikla.

Harry neodpovídal, protože koneckonců nevěděl, co by na to měl říct. Tolik se styděl… Ne za to, že to prováděl, spíš za to, že byl u toho přistižen.

„Kdo je to?“ zasyčela na něj potichu.

Vlastně jednala jako, kdyby ona byla ta podvedená. No…  
Podváděl je vlastně všechny.   
Lhal nejen Ginny, ale i Hermioně, Ronovi a ostatním.  
Prostě všem.

„Neřeknu ti to. Jenom bys na mě zase křičela, a to nechci.“

„Copak na tebe křičím?“

Nechal její otázku nepovšimnutou a místo toho se ji to pokoušel vysvětlit: „Hermiono, lidi se občas prostě rozejdou. Neznamená, že když s někým chodíš, že je to navždy. Prostě jsem někoho poznal blíž a ukázalo se, že je to skvělej člověk, chápeš? Stává se to.“

„To sice ano, ale když se to stane, MUSÍŠ ukončit vztah, co jsi měl předtím.“

„Bál jsem se, že ji to příliš vezme a neudělá NKÚ.“

Hermiona se natvářila naprosto vyveděně z míry. Zřejmě ji nenapadlo, že může být někdo tak… naivní? Nebo jen prostě hloupý?

„Kvůli TOMUHLE jsi ji podváděl? Harry, ona by to pochopila, kdybys jí to řekl nějak… nějak rozumně. Jenže takhle… myslíš, že nepoznala, že už k ní nic necítiíš? Moc ji to bolelo.“

„Ale já ji mám pořád rád.“

„Dáváš jí to najevo.“

„Všechno jí to vysvětlím. Pochopí to,“ uklidňoval spíš sebe než Hermionu.

„Tohle ti nikdy neodpustí. A já taky ne.“

„Hermiono.“

„Nech toho, Harry, už jsem ti to řekla včera. Změnil ses. Vyměnil jsi přátelství za… radši nechci vědět za co a za koho. Dokud si to neuvědomíš, tak ti to nemůžu prominout.“

„Hermiono…“  
*

Jeho kamarádka s ním nemluvila. Ron sice zatím nic nevěděl, ale Harrymu došlo, že jakmile se dozví o rozchodu s Ginny, nebude reagovat nijak přívětivě. Bude naštvaný. Nikdo nemohl ubližovat jeho sestřičce.  
Ginny nebyla na vyučování.  
Jak se cítí? Ponížená, pošpiněná, naštvaná. Nějak tak. Musí s ní promluvit.

Harry nešel na oběd a místo toho se vydal do Nebelvírské věže. Tam se mu podařilo kouzelné schody přelstít – vyšplhal se po zábradlí.   
Ginny.  
Ležela ve své posteli zachumlaná v peřinách. Vypadala hrozně. Celá zarudlá od pláče, zacuchané vlasy… Nenáviděl se za to, co jí provedl. 

„Jdi pryč,“ všimla si ho téměř ihned.

„Nech mě to vysvětlit.“

„Není co. Zklamala jsem tě, a tak sis našel náhradu.“

O čem to mluví? 

„Zklamala? Ty jsi mě nezklamala, Ginny.“

„Nech toho… Já vím, že za to můžu já. Asi jsem s tebou měla spát nebo… nebo… já nevím, možná jsem ti připadala hloupá, příliš staromódní… A vím, že nejsem pro tebe opora, že to někdy nezvládám. Vybral sis Malfoye. Ze všech lidí na světě sis vybral jeho. Musela jsem být špatná. Horší než on.“

Harry si myslel, že bude urážet jeho, urážet Malfoye, ale nenapadlo by ho, že bude obviňovat sebe.

Přisedl si k ní na postel a pohladil ji po vlasech. Snažila se ucuknout, ale on se nenechal odradit.

„To není pravda. Ty jsi lepší než Malfoy a vůbec lepší než všichni okolo.“

„Tak proč mě nemáš rád?“

„Mám tě rád a vždycky tě mít rád budu. Ale jako kamarádku… chápeš?“

„Vždycky jsem si s tebou přála chodit, už když jsem byla malá. A teď … teď se ti hnusím.“

Zřejmě neposlouchá, co říká.

„Nehnusíš se mi. Jsi krásná, chytrá a milá. Jen… Asi budu na kluky. Prostě… dívky mě nepřitahujou,“ vymáčkl to sebe. Pořád pro něj nebylo snadné o tom mluvit.

Myslel si, že ji to uklidní, protože jí dojde, že za to nemůže ona, ale bylo to spíše naopak.

„Takže jsi mě podváděl, protože tě nepřitahuju?“ fňukla.

Nepřitahuje ho. Ale může jí to snad říct?

„Ale přitahuješ mě, jen… prostě…“ zakoktal se.

„Malfoy tě přitahuje víc? Proč on, Harry? Vždyť je tak zlý, sobecký, vysmívá se nám všem. Je ze Zmijozelu.“ dodala.

„Není takový. A já… mám ho rád,“ znělo to tak trapně. 

„Rád? Jak ho můžeš mít rád? Jak ho můžeš mít raději než mě?“ znovu se rozplakala, takže ji vzal do náručí.

„Já nevím, nevybral jsem si to, nechtěl jsem to… Jenže je to už ve mně.“

„Raději jdi.“ 

„Vím, že jsem ti to měl říct hned na začátku, ale bál jsem se.“

„Myslela jsem, že umřu, když jsem vás tam tak viděla.“

„Ginny… No tak… Tohle neříkej.“

„Stejně ti jde jen o to, abych o vás dvou mlčela. Proto jsi přišel. Já tě znám, Harry.“

„Máš právo to prozradit. Nebudu se zlobit a nadávat ti, pochopím to. Přišel jsem jenom kvůli tobě…“

„Nic neřeknu. Propadla bych se hanbou, kdybych přiznala… že… že jsi mě vyměnil za něj.“

*  
Harry pomalu jedl svou večeři. Myslel si, že se snad už nemůže cítit hůř než dnes ráno.  
Omyl. Teď to bylo horší.Výčitky svědomí ne a ne přestat. V jeho mysli byla pořád pláčicí Ginny, jak leží ve své posteli a celá se chvěje. Pořád ji měl před očima. K sakru, byl přece takový hlupák!  
Jenže teď už je na veškerou lítost pozdě, musí sníst, co si nadrobil. A je to pekelné množství drobků. A to ještě nejsou zdaleka všechny.

„Jak jsi ji mohl nechat?!“

Ronův křik přiletěl jen o vteřinku dříve než jeho pěst.

Věděl, že to nepochopí. Tak takhle snadno se ztrácí přátelé.

*

Harry ležel s přivřenými víčky na Dracově štíhlém těle. Odpočívali v Potřebné místnosti. Na schůzku v Sovinci už si netroufal a zřejmě už nikdy troufat nebude. Cítil se dobře. Byla to sice velká oběť, ale stála za to.  
Draco za to všechno stál.  
A to nejen kvůli naprosto dokonalém sexu, ale hlavně skrze to, jaký byl. A jak skvěle mu bylo s ním. Jenže to takhle s Ginny nemělo skončit. Povzdychl si.

„Copak?“ Draco se vyptával a přejížděl prsty po jeho hrudi.

Příjemný dotek.

„Nezvyknu si na to, že mě všichni nenávidí.“ odpověděl po pravdě.

„Všichni?“

„No tak skoro všichni. Ron, Hermiona, Ginny… vždycky když jsem se s někým pohádal, byl tu ten druhý. Chápeš? Nikdy to nebylo tak, že bych nemluvil ani s Ronem, ani s Hermionou.“

„Najdeš si jiný kámoše,“ Draco si z toho těžkou hlavu nedělal. 

A to Harryho mrzelo dvojnásob. Jako kdyby nevěděl, co pro něj jeho přátelé znamenají. Bez nich by ho Voldemort dávno zničil. Bez nich by ho zničily ty pomluvy okolo. Bez nich by prostě… nebyl nic.

„Nechci nikoho jiného. Jsou pro mě důležití.“

„A já ti nestačím?“ 

„Nevím… Možná, že jo,“ odpověděl dost vyhýbavě a nejistě.

Popravdě, Harry měl Draca rád až příliš a byl si jist i tím, že k němu Draco cítí totéž. Ale přesto v něm necítil takovou oporu, jakou by si přál. I když mu Draco slíbil mlčenlivost k Tomu druhému, stejně měl o něj pořád strach. Nechtěl, aby se mu něco stalo. 

„Třeba je ten vztek přejde. Už jsem ti to kdysi řekl – lidi se scházejí a rozcházejí,“vrátil se k původnímu tématu Draco.

„To si nemyslím… Ron se mnou už nikdy nepromluví. Ginny je jeho mladší sestřička, záleží mu na ní. Chápu to. A Hermiona… je na mě prostě naštvaná. Strašně.“

„To přejde.“

Draco ho levou rukou jemně pohladil po tváři.

„Říkala, že jsem se změnil a asi měla pravdu. To kvůli tobě, víš to? Myslím jen na tebe a na ostatní kašlu. Vůbec o nic jinýho se nestarám než o tebe.“

Draco se zašklebil: „A pročpak mě to těší?“

„Protože jsi rád, že jsi mě dostal. Přiznej se, že byl tohle tvůj cíl hned od začátku? Sbalit mě, vyspat se se mnou a naprosto mě ovládnout?“ 

„Pokud si dobře pamatuju, tak to ty jsi se na mě vrhnul první,“ zasmál se Draco.

Byl to hezký zvuk. Harry rád poslouchal Dracův smích. Nebývalo to sice moc často, ale bylo to fajn.

„Ale jenom kvůli tomu, že jsi vypadal tak skvěle.“

„Tak vypadám přece vždy.“

„Ty jsi tak nafoukaný, tak samolibý, tak…“

Draco ho nenechal domluvit a umlčel ho polibkem. Harryho ruce vzápětí zase bloudily po Dracově těle. Vlastně se nic nestane, když spolu zůstanou celou noc. Postrádat ho nikdo nebude, tak co.


	14. Trhlina

_Schizofrenie na sebe upozorňuje mnohdy již v mládí, kdy rodiče nebo vychovatelé jí z neznalosti věnují málo pozornosti. Žák se přestane náhle učit, je roztěkaný, neschopen soustředit své myšlenky. Současně se objevuje mravní zeslabení, zeslabení pozornosti úsudku. Paměť nebývá porušena, avšak roztěkanost, nerozhodnost, unavenost, náladovost a nestálost jsou prvními známkami skryté choroby._

„Růžová?“

Snape se nakláněl nad Dracův kotlík a netvářil se příliš nadšeně.  
No, tak to trochu spletl, to se stává.

„Ano,“ Draco byl zvyklý odpovídat přímo a nesnažil se o vytáčky.

Snape se chvilku zamýšlel nad hodnocením, a pak řekl: „Růžová je ve své podstatě odstínem zelené. Takže se snad za dnešek spokojíte s vynikajícím.“

Od Nebelvírských stolů to naštvaně zahučelo. Nesnášeli, když Snape někomu nadržoval a ještě k tomu tak neskrytě. Draco se jen ušklíbl. Byl rád za dobrou známku, v poslední době už jich moc nebylo. Ale to zhoršení i v lektvarech ho štvalo, protože je měl ze všech předmětů nejraději. Jenže myšlenky na Harryho ho zaměstnávaly až příliš, takže už neměl čas přemýšlet o školní látce.

Zazvonilo a Draco si pomalu uklízel své věci. Otočil se a pohledem dal Harrymu najevo, ať na něho počká. 

Chudáček Harry. Šmejdka Grangerová s ním nemluví a Weasley na něj jen chrlí urážky. A tak je při něm jen jeho Draco. Což je dobře, protože, tak si ním byl aspoň trochu jistý. Harry se s ním nemůže rozejít, když je sám. Pak už by mu totiž nezbyl nikdo.  
Znělo to ošklivě. A on si přál, aby byl Harry šťastný. Ale pokud možno, tak aby byl šťastný s ním. Žárlil totiž na každou minutu, kterou trávil s někým jiným a bylo mu jedno, že to jsou jeho nejbližší přátelé. Byl lakomý a chtěl ho mít jen pro sebe. Nebylo to od něj pěkné, ale cítil škodolibou radost za to, že už se s nimi nebude scházet.  
I když tedy nečekal, že se ho odvrhnou hned potom, co zjistí, že už nechodí s tou malou veverkou. Myslel, že ho zavrhnou až po té, co se dozví, že se Harrymu líbí kluci. A že se mu líbí on. No nic, zřejmě byli daleko horší než si myslel.

„Draco? Počkejte ještě chvíli,“ Snape.

Dobře. Hlavně ať spěchá. Harry totiž na něj čeká.

„Co se to s vámi v poslední době děje?“

„Nevím o čem mluvíte, pane profesore.“ 

„Jste nepozorný a musím přiznat, že vaše lektvary nikdy nevypadaly hůře.“

„Nechápu.“

„Nesnažte se předstírat, že se nic nestalo. Máte nějakou dívku, Draco? To kvůli ní zanedbáváte studium?“

„Promiňte, ale to není vaše starost.“

Přece se mu nezačne svěřovat. To už to rovnou mohl dát do rozhlasu, protože Snape byl, tak trochu, drbna.

„Možná přeci jen ano. Váš otec chtěl, abych na vás dával pozor.“

„Stejnou jako na mou matku?“

Snapeovi oči se zúžily. Draco měl samozřejmě na mysli to, že si Snape prožil s jeho matkou románek. Ještě předtím než se odstěhovala a ještě předtím než otec zemřel.

„Nebuďte drzý.“

„Můžu už jít?“

Snape si povzdechl. Draco ho podezříval, že to bylo z velké části hrané.

„Dobrá.“

Nečekal na žádná další slova a vyběhl ven. Jeho přítel stál hned za rohem a Draco si ho okamžitě k sobě přitáhl. Ale Harry se mu samozřejmě vytrhl.

„Uklidni se, Draco, vždyť nás může někdo vidět,“ šeptal.

„No a?“ provokoval ho.

„Nechci nás prozradit. Stačí, že to o nás ví Ginny.“

Má pravdu. Jenom jedna osoba a můžou být prozrazeni. A Draco si byl jistý, že to Harryho bývalá udělá. Prozradí je, aby jim tím ublížila. Až se trochu vzpamatuje, tak to udělá. Draco to věděl.  
Znal lidi.  
Ale Harryho tím raději nezatěžoval, už se i takhle dost trápil. Takže přemýšlel za ně za oba. Říkal si, že to stejně už dlouho nevydrží a nějak to praskne. Byl tu Zabini, který byl nicméně zatím v klidu a vypadalo, že na něj zapomněl. Byla tu Weasleyka. Bylo tu každodenní nebezpečí.  
Nebyla žádná šance, jak udržet to tajemství pod pokličkou. Když bude mlčet jeden, prozradí to ten druhý… Dokázal si představit ten skandál, stačilo to po té jeho nepovedené sebevraždě. Lidi na to reagovali dost přehnaně a Draco jen hádal, že zprávu o homosexuálním vztahu dvou studentů z Bradavic by neudýchaly. Zvlášť, když jeden z nich byl synem Smrtijeda a druhý Harry Potter. A samozřejmě by to nezůstalo jen na škole, ale rozletělo se to do celého kouzelnického světa.  
Draco sám byl v rozporu.  
Na jednu stranu mu bylo jedno, co si ostatní myslí a chtěl být prostě s Harrym. Na druhou stranu se za to podivně styděl.  
Dávat najevo lásku k někomu, ať už je to holka nebo kluk, je přece tak… ponižující. Odjakživa nesnášel ty páry, co se vodily za ruce a na každém rohu se olizovaly. Teď byl jedním z nich a to nebylo správné.

„Na co myslíš?“ Harryho slova.

Pravdu mu neřekl, a tak si tedy vymyslel jinou variantu.

„Na to, že mám teď hodinu volno. Dalo by se to příjemně využít.“ 

„Já mám Přeměňování.“

„Ty mě chceš vyměnit za McGonnagalovou? Že se nestydíš!“

Dracova ruku se svezla po Harryho hrudi dolů. Zůstala kousek pod páskem kalhot. K smrti rád takhle Harryho provokoval. Byl to pohled pro bohy, vidět Harryho zrudlého, zcela v rozpacích, kterak si neví se sebou rady.

„Nemůžu jen tak nejít na hodinu.“

„A proč?“ přitiskl Harryho na zeď a nalepil se na něj.

„Protože… protože… Draco… tady ne. Slyšíš? Nech mě být. Jsme na chodbě… Snape je v učebně… Přijde sem… Tady ne.“

Místo odpovědi ho kousnul do krku. Dělal to rád…

„No dobře… tak… vynechám Přeměňování… Půjdeme někam… jinam…“ 

„Jak si přeješ,“ Draco od něj odstoupil a upravil si kravatu. Trochu se mu při těch hrátkách povolila. 

„Potřebná místnost?“ nadhodil Harry.

Zamračil se. Neměl to tam rád. Příliš… umělé?

„Tak kam? Do Sovince už nepůjdu.“ 

Draco ho svým způsobem chápal. I pro něj to byl šok, že jim tu tak krásně rozehranou partii přerušila malá Weasleyová. No dobrá, ji to asi vzalo víc. Dozvědět se, že její přítel je na kluky. Což je vlastně docela komická situace.  
Cítil, že i Ten druhý uvnitř něj prská smíchy.

„Draco?“ Harry se díval vyčkávavě a vzrušení mu přímo koukalo z očí.

Ten chlapec je nějak sexuálně náruživý. 

„Co třeba u tebe v pokoji? Teď mají všichni hodinu, takže tam budeme sami.“

„U mě?“ Harry se podíval nevěřícně.

„Budeme tam jen my dva.“

„To je ještě horší než v Sovinci!“ protestoval Harry.

„Zamkneme, zatáhneme závěsy a budeme potichu.“ 

„To prostě nejde… Je to ložnice a… a spíme tam všichni. A prostě si nedokážu představit, že tam s tebou budu.“

„Takže můj pokoj?“

„Ne.“

Myslel si, že Harrymu se nebude zmijozelský kutloch zamlouvat. 

„A vymyslíš rychle něco lepšího? Protože nám ubíhá čas a tady na chodbě stojíme nebezpečně dlouho.“

„Ale…“

Nedal mu prostor pro další vytáčky a vzal ho do náručí. 

„Pojď…“

Nakonec ho tedy přemluvil.

*

„Tohle je Ronova postel,“ Harry se opět snažil vymanit z Dracova sevření. 

„Není to jedno?“

„Není… Draco, prosím.“

Draco se trochu dotčeně postavil.

„Ty umíš dokonale zničit všechnu romantiku, Pottere.“

Ehm… Romantiku? Ložnice za bílého dne, válení se po cizí posteli… Tomu říká romantika? To on vidí romantiku trochu jinak.

„Kdyby to Ron zjistil, zabil by tě.“

Harry se vyhrabal z kupy peřin na posteli svého kamaráda a posadil se na svou postel, který stála hned vedle.

„To stejně udělá, až to o nás zjistí,“ ušklíbl se Draco.

Proč se pořád jen tak šklebí? To se nedovede pořádně usmát? A on přitom ten jeho úsměv tolik zbožňoval.

„Nenechám ho,“ řekl prostě Harry, ale Draco jen trhnul rameny.

Občas by mu rád nakoukl do hlavy a zjistil, co si myslí. Je naštvaný doopravdy nebo to jen hraje?

Harry promluvil znovu: „Pojď ke mně.“

Draco přestal dělat uraženého a poslechl.

*

Po jejich malém dostaveníčku v nebelvírské ložnice se už Dracovi nechtělo na vyučování. Harry sice odešel na další hodiny (jako kdyby se tam učil něco zajímavého), ale on sám si raději zalezl z knížkou do Sovince. Stejně je teď Zmijozel spojen s Mrzimorem, a to je něco příšerného. Toho se zúčastnit opravdu nehodlal.  
Byl domluven s Harrym, že za ním později sem přijde.   
I když se opět vytáčel, že do Sovince už nechce vkročit, stejně ho přemluvil. Měl vlastní metody, jak to udělat…  
Byl moc rád, že má Harry čas jen na něj.

„Ale na jak dlouho?“ Ten druhý.

„Nemůžeš mi dát chvilku klidu? Chci si číst. A Harry tu snad bude každou chvilku, měl jen hodinu. Ne abys nás rušil!“

Podivný smích.

„Byly doby, kdy jsi mě od sebe neodháněl. Kdy jsem ti pomáhal.“

„To si nepamatuju,“ odbyl ho Draco.

„Najednou. Najednou.“

„Soustředím se. Tak mlč.“

Dracova ústa se znovu pohnula.

„To šoustání ti úplně zatemnilo mozek.“

„Mluv laskavě slušně. Tady nejde o žádný š…, tady nejde o to, s kým spím a proč. Prostě mě teď překážíš, chci si prostě jenom číst. V klidu. Chápeš?“

„A co budeš dělat, až tě nechá?“

Draco knihu s povzdechem položil. Tohle se prostě nedá.

„To neudělá.“

*

Harry šel potichu do Sovince. Opět dole jen kvantum sov a žádní studenti. Jen jeden tam nahoře nad schody. Ten nejdůležitější.  
Zarazilo ho, když uslyšel hlasy. Nejdříve si myslel, že Draco mluví s někým jiným, ale pak mu to došlo. On mluví sám se sebou. Cítil, jak mu naskakuje husí kůže. Nikdy předtím nezažil, aby byl Draco v takovém stavu. 

„To neudělá,“ Draco.

Pak hlas, který byl Dracův, ale byl podivně hlubší a hrubější. A vysmíval se.

„Ty si snad myslíš, že tě miluje? Jak můžeš být tak… tak blbej? Je to poblouznění a až ho to přejde, tak tě odkopne jako psa a vysměje se ti.“

Tišší hlas a mnohem jemnější.

„Nevěřím ti. Možná… možná mě někdy nechá. Někdy. V budoucnu. Ale teď ještě ne. Chce mě a já chci jeho. Tečka.“

„A v budoucnu ti to nebude vadit? Zničí tě to. Ale, když se chceš ničit, tak prosím. Klidně se zab, mně je to fuk.“

„Byla by to i tvoje smrt.“

Zasmání. Chraptivé.

Harry nikdy neslyšel tak děsivý zvuk. Měl chuť se otočil a utíkat s hysterickým křikem, co nejdál. Přesto zůstal stát pod schody a poslouchal. Nešlo odejít.

„Já nikdy nezemřu, to si zapamatuj, Draco. Vždy budu s tebou, ať seš živej nebo mrtvej. Neodejdu. Já jsem si to nevybral, tak mě laskavě neobviňuj, ano? Myslíš si, že mě baví být s takovým slabochem?!“

„Nejsem slaboch!“ Draco už nezněl tiše ani jemně. 

Spíš naštvaně. 

„Jsi! Vždyť tě Potter jenom využívá pro uspokojení svých sexuálních potřeb. Nic k tobě necítí. A ty se klidně necháš!“

„No a? Je mi to jedno, úplně jedno. Stačí mi, že jsem s ním! A je mi jedno, že mu můžu být ukradený. Jedno!“

Teď už křičeli oba.  
Panebože, vlastně to byl jeden.  
Jen jeden...

„Vážně? Tak proč ho chceš mít jenom pro sebe? Mohl klidně chodit dál s tou Weasleyovou.“

„Nemohl, protože… jsem sobec a vím to! Jsem rád, že ji nechal a že jí ublížil. Jsem rád, že se trápila a že byla zničená. Doufám, že se z toho nikdy nevzpamatuje. Nesnáším ji a chci aby ji to bolelo strašně a dlouho! A je dobře, že s ním nikdo nemluví, takhle mi ho neodvedou. A ještě něco ti řeknu… Já ti nevěřím, že mě využívá a nemá mě rád. Kvůli mně by udělal cokoliv, to spíš já využívám jeho!“

Harry se už opravdu třásl.  
Co to říká?  
Tohle nemůže být Draco, nemůže být takový. Nemůže takhle mluvit… Teď totiž nemluví ta jeho zlá část, ale on sám. A mluví zatraceně hnusně.

Ten druhý začal šeptat: „Kdybys nad ním měl takovou moc, jak říkáš, nemohl by tě vydírat. Přestaň mluvit s Tím druhým, jsi schizofrenik, jsi blázen a umřeš. Buhehe…Přestaň nebo tě nechám… Prostě tě nebral takového, jaký jsi. Copak nevidíš, že tě ovládá?“

Tuhle větu by nejraději Harry položil Dracovi.

Copak nevidí, jak tě Ten druhý ovládá?

„To nedělá. Vždyť ani ten hloupý slib nedodržuju.“

Harry to nemohl poslouchat. V pár vteřinách vyběhl po schodech a stanul naproti Dracovi. A ten byl očividně hodně překvapený, že ho vidí.

„Harry…“

„Nikdy jsem tě nevydíral, Draco. Jen jsem se o tebe bál. Kvůli tomu jsem chtěl, abys s tím přestal… A tys mi to slíbil…“ skoro šeptal.

„Je mou součástí, nejde s tím přestat. A ty se s tím musíš jednoduše smířit! Musíš mě brát takového, jaký jsem a pravda je taková, že to jsem já a Ten druhý. Vždycky jsme byli a vždycky budeme,“ tak trochu papouškoval Toho druhého.

V Harrym jako by někdo lámal něco na kusy. Tohle nebyl Draco. Nemohl být. Nebo že by snad takový byl vždy a on si toho jenom nevšiml?

Je nemocný. Ať teď mu dochází jak moc.

„Musíš se léčit. Ty jsi… jsi úplně mimo,“ musel mrkat, protože cítil, jak se mu do očí tlačí cosi nepříjemného. 

Něco jako slzy.

Draco se zasmál. Ale nebyl to jeho smích.

Pak promluvil, opět svým hlasem: „To ty jsi mimo! A pokud si o mě myslíš, že jsem blázen… Tak tedy jdi. Nepotřebuju tě. Obejdu se i bez tebe.“

„Tak… tak dobře.“nemohl už dál mluvit.

Běžel pryč. Tohle je tedy konec. 

*

Dracovi to došlo. Odehnal Harryho. Byl k němu sprostý. Vlastně udělal to, co si myslel, že udělá Harry a čeho se bál. Odkopl ho.

„Ne. To ne.“ 

Chtěl se za ním rozběhnout, ale nešlo to. Vlastní nohy ho neposlouchaly, nechtěly ho za ním pustit. Zmítal se na místě, ale nemohl se hnout.

Ten druhý: „Nikam nepůjdeš, je po všem. Buď rád, že jsi se ho zbavil.“

„Pušť mě. Musím jít,“ slzy se mu nekontrolovatelně linuly po tvářích.

„Zničil by tě,“ chladný hlas.

„Já to bez něj nezvládnu, pusť mě, musím se mu omluvit, musím za ním…“ Draco se pořád snažil utéci.

„Nehodil se k tobě. Zapomeň na něj. Máš spoustu jiných věcí na práci.“

Draco polevil v boji. Ten druhý má pravdu. Harry ho nechce, když je s ním Ten druhý. A on bez Toho druhého být nemůže. To by teprve nezvládl.   
Takže je konec.


	15. Mizérie

_Nemocný dospěl k naprostému přesvědčení o osobním nezdaru s eventuální nesnesitelnou ztrátou sebeúcty. Na útěku od této bolestné skutečnosti světa dospělých lidí se uchyluje nemocný do klidného světa snů._

Kvůli mně by udělal cokoli…  
Využívám ho…  
Nebral tě takového jaký jsi…  
Nedodržuju ten hloupý slib…  
Obejdu se i bez tebe…  
Jsem já a Ten druhý. Vždy jsme byli a vždy budeme.  
Radši jdi.  
Obejdu se i bez tebe.  
Bez tebe.

Harry seděl na své posteli a pokoušel se ovládat sám sebe. Nebude brečet. Už není dítě a nebude brečet. Obětoval kvůli němu skoro všechno. Svou holku, své přátele… Riskoval, že přijde o všechno. Kvůli němu. A Draco nebyl ochoten se vzdát ničeho, chtěl prostě zůstat sám sebou včetně Toho druhého. Kdyby mu to dovolil, tak by se mu snažil pomoci. Chtěl by mu ulevit, zbavit ho té jeho schizofrenní části… Společně by to zvládli.  
Jenže ne, Draco si nepřipustil ten fakt, že pomoc potřebuje. A lhal mu. Slíbil, že už nebude mluvit sám se sebou, ale nedodržel to a klidně mu lhal do očí a vysmíval se mu.  
Prostě nevidí, že je nemocný. Nechce se léčit.  
Za takových podmínek s ním být nemůže. Nemohl by se dívat, jak si Draco sám stále ubližuje a jak se jeho stav zhoršuje. A on by se zhoršoval, tím si byl Harry jistý. Přečetl o schizofrenii všechno, co poskytovala Bradavická knihovna. Věděl, že bez léčby se Dracův stav nezlepší. A kdyby… kdyby se mu něco stalo.

Kdyby se znovu pokusil zabít.  
Kdyby se mu to snad povedlo.  
Kdyby umřel…

Harry se zachvěl. Kdyby se mu něco stalo a on byl s ním, strašně by to bolelo. A pokud se Draco nechce léčit a uzdravit, nechce připustit, že je nemocný, pak… pro ně dva už není žádná, ani minimální, šance.  
To Draco sám si vybral, že s ním nechce být, ne Harry.

Nenávidí ho. Tolik Draca nenávidí. A přitom ho tolik…

DOST.  
Už na něj musí přestat myslet, prostě ho musí vyhnat z hlavy jednou provždy. Draco je schizofrenik a zřejmě mu to nevadí. Takže spolu být nemůžou. Aspoň ne dokud si Draco neuvědomí, co se mu děje a nepůjde se léčit. Harry udělal všechno, co mohl, snažil se mu pomoci, snažil se s ním promluvit. Jenže on jeho pomoc odmítl. A odmítl i Harryho… Udělal všechno, co mohl, dál už záleží jen na Dracovi. Třeba… třeba to Draco připustí a pak… pak by mohli…

Ne. Nebude doufat ani si dělat zbytečné naděje. Vždyť Draca přece zná, ten nikdy neuzná svou chybu.  
Raději by zemřel, než aby uznal svou chybu.

Přeci jenom není Harry tak starý, aby se nemohl rozbrečet. 

*

„Říkal jsem ti, ať si s ním nic nezačínáš. Věděl jsem, že to dopadne právě takhle,“ Ten druhý těžil ze situace a bavilo ho to.

„Myslel jsem, že nám to vydrží.“

„Napořád, viď? Protože to je PRAVÁ láska,“ vysmíval se Ten druhý.

Draca to bolelo, nechápal, jak se mohl s Harrym jen tak lehko rozejít. Nebo se snad Harry rozešel s ním? Jeho vzpomínky byly zmatené, pamatoval si pouze, že na něj křičel a že ho poslal pryč. Co tomu předcházelo? Nevěděl. Prostě to nevěděl. Jediné, co bylo podivuhodně jasné, byl Ten druhý a jeho rady. Už nevěděl jestli jsou dobré nebo špatné. Ale možná ho měl poslouchat. Možná měl přeci jen pravdu. Aspoň v některých věci.

„Měl jsi mi věřit. Začínat si s Potterem byla chyba.“

„Já vím.“

Teď už to věděl.

Když Harryho před tím jen pozoroval a představoval si, jaké by to bylo, kdyby byli spolu, tak to bylo… No každopádně po něm strašně toužil a trápil se, že není s ním. Jenže, když poznal, jak skvělé to s ním může být… bude zatraceně těžké zvyknout si na život bez něj.

„Všechno jsi zničil, takže teď se musíš vrátit, co nejdřív zpátky do vyjetých kolejí. To přece chceš, ne? Být tím, kým doopravdy seš,“ uděloval mu rady Ten druhý.

„Asi ano.“

„A už mě budeš poslouchat?“

Přikývl. Teď neměl sílu na odpor.

Druhé já pokračovalo: „Tak prima. Nejdřív to musíš dát do pořádku s Blaisem. Pořád to může všem říct, tak na to nezapomínej. Podplať ho, vyspi se s ním, cokoliv. Hlavně ať mlčí.“

Další přikývnutí.

„Co se týká roztomilé Weasleyové, tak o tu se určitě postará Potter. Určitě už si s ní někde užívá.“

V Dracovi to trhlo.

„To by neudělal.“ 

Nemohl udělat.

„Myslíš?“

Ten druhý ho znejistil.

„Já nevím. Možná, že… možná jo.“

„Určitě. Dál… dlouho jsi nemluvil s Pansy. To je ta pravá osoba pro tebe, té se drž.“

„Ale já jsem na kluky.“

„No a? Říká mi snad, že s ní máš spát? Ne. Jen jí buď na blízku, bude se to hodit.“

Ošil se.

„A co mám dělat dál?“

„Chovat se tak jako dřív, hlavně se ovládat a všechno předem pořádně promyslet.“

„A co kdybys… kdybys prostě odešel a nechal mě žít tak, jak chci já?“ Draco se na to potichu zeptal.

Smích.

„Co by sis sám počal? Já jsem tvoje spřízněná duše, na to nezapomínej.“

Znovu kývl.

Je jeho spřízněná duše. A má zřejmě pravdu. Když se řídil tím, co cítil, tak to nedopadlo moc dobře. Vlastně to dopadlo katastrofálně. Raději bude teď poslouchat Toho druhého. Aspoň nějaký čas.

*

Harry se rozhlížel okolo sebe. Dříve myslel jen na Draca a na sebe. Nevšímal si ostatních. Většina studentů najednpu působila tak nějak zamlkle, smutněji než bývá zvykem. Vraždy, které Voldemort páchal se zřejmě stávají častější a krutější. A dotýká se to i jich. Jak mu mohlo něco takového uniknout?   
Mohl za to Draco.  
Tolik ho měl rád a tolik kvůli němu obětoval.   
Chyba. Neměl kvůli němu obětovat přátelství ani své povinnosti.  
Za to žádný vztah nestojí.  
A Draco... Ne, nemůže ho obviňovat, Draco byl skvělý. Vždycky. Tedy… až na ten konec.

„Kde vězíš, Harry?“

Seamus Finnigan se tvářil naštvaně.

„Děje se něco?“

Seamus se zatvářil ještě o stupeň naštvaněji.

„Jestli se něco děje? Harry! Famfrpál. Trénink. Zápas. Říká ti to něco?“

Kruci. V Harryho hlavě se teď honily jiné myšlenky než na jeho oblíbený sport. Vlastně úplně zapomněl, že se tento rok vůbec hraje. Byl vůbec za posledních pár měsíců na tréninku?

„Chris ti vzkazuje, že pokud dneska nepřijdeš, najde si novýho chytače.“

Christian Tyler byl jejich nový kapitán a uměl být občas dost tvrdý. 

Harry společně se Seamusem došel na hřiště, kde už na ně čekal celý tým. Ron se zuřivým výrazem, Ginny pořád ještě se zarudlýma očima, Sarah McLeanová, Tony Rodgers a Collin Creavey. A Chris. Všichni očekávali, že se stane kapitánem Harry, a proto je překvapilo, že se jim stal drobný nervózní kluk z patého ročníku. Postupem času museli všichni uznat, že je dokáže svým přístupem dohnat k mnohem lepším výkonům. Harry by nikdy nezvládl na nikoho křičet. Tedy… ne jako kapitán.

„Pottere, to si vážně myslíš, že ti tohle budu ještě trpět? Víš kolikrát jsi nebyl na tréninku? Třikrát! Třikrát za sebou! A to tenhle víkend hrajeme, kdo si k čertu myslíš, že seš?“

Harry zachytil Ronův škodolibý úsměv. To mu taky k radosti nepřidalo. No, když se něco pokazí, tak už jde k čertu všechno.

„Promiň, Chrisi, měl jsem problémy.“

„Di někam, Pottere! Zvláštní, že ta tvoje květinka ty problémy ustála,“ mluvil o Ginny.

Kdyby jen věděl, jaké problémy… 

Chris pokračoval: „Ty teď musíš trénovat víc než kdy dřív. Říkám ti, že prostě musíš Malfoye porazit a řekl bych, že ti to dá zatraceně práce.“

Malfoye?

„Malfoye?“

„Jsi snad natvrdlej, Pottere? Zápas se Zmijozelem,“ připomněl mu Chris.

Úplně na to zapomněl.

„Proti němu hrát nebudu.“

Nemohl by se na něj dívat. 

„Cože? Jak to myslíš?“ Chris vybuchl.

Ostatní spoluhráči přihlíželi více než se zájmem. Na některých bylo vidět, že se docela baví, konečně Chris taky křičel na někoho jiného než na ně.

„Já… prostě… to nejde,“ Harry nevěděl, jak by mu to měl vysvětlit.

„Ty hrát budeš a nechci žádný výmluvy. Jasný?“

Jak by tohle mohl někdo pochopit? Jenže to pro něj bude tak těžké. Panebože, vždyť se rozešli teprve včera. A jestli má v sobotu proti němu nastoupit… Bude to tvrdý.  
Jenže nemůže nechat Nebelvír bez chytače…  
Nechával své přátele (ano, pořád byli jeho přáteli) bez pomoci už dost dlouho.  
Teď už ne.

„Jasný,“ zamručel.

*

Draco vstoupil do své ložnice a mávnutím hůlky za sebou zamknul dveře. Teď byl v místnosti jen sám s Blaisem. Ten Druhý mu dal přesné instrukce. Musí se prostě postarat, aby to bylo všechno jako před… před Harrym. No pokud možno, aby to bylo ještě daleko lepší než před Harrym. A kromě toho… Chtěl Blaise sám. Potřeboval se odreagovat. A zapomenout.

„Draco? Co to…“

„Mlč. Chci se s tebou vyspat. Teď a tady.“

Zabini si prohrábl tmavé vlasy a zatvářil se překvapeně: „O co ti zase jde? Tvoje „láska“ tě odkopla a teď jsem ti najednou dobrej?“

Blaise to pochopil. Jeho láska už ho nechce, on už nechce svou lásku (nebo se o to aspoň snaží). A sex potřebuje. A Blaise je na to vážně dobrý.

„Přesně.“

„A ty si vážně myslíš, že na to přistoupím? Choval ses ke mně dost hnusně.“

Draco se měl chuť otočil a zmizet. Nebyl z těch, kteří by se někoho ptali dvakrát (tedy pokud ten někdo nebyl Harry, toho by se ptal snad i tisíckrát… tedy… předtím, teď už ne). Jenže Ten druhý ho nenechal. Draco musel promluvit a musel Zabiniho dostat. Protože to Ten druhý chtěl. A on se rozhodl, že ho bude poslouchat. Takže bude prosit i o pitomej sex.

„Myslím si to. Protože s nikým sis nemohl užít jako se mnou.“

„Nejsi trochu namyšlený, Malfoyi?“

Trochu to zabolelo. Takhle se ptal vždycky Harry.

„Už sklapni.“ 

Trochu do něj strčil, takže Blaise spadnul na postel. Začal z něho strhávat košili a poté se vrhnul i na jeho kalhoty. Zabini se přestal vymlouvat a začal dělat totéž. Brzo byli oba nazí. A Draco chtěl… chtěl… Jenže… to nešlo.

K sakru, všechno ho to štvalo! To jeho tělo, ta jeho vůně, ty jeho povzdechy. A to z velice jednoduchého důvodu.  
Nic z toho nepatřilo Harrymu…

„Draco. Udělej to, krucinál. Už to nemůžu…“

I Ten druhý do něj pořád hučel, aby se nezdržoval. Jenže on nemohl už z hlediska fyzického. Tohle bylo poprvé, co ho zklamalo vlastní tělo a rozhodlo se, že dnes nic nebude. Krucinál, vždyť to ani nechtěl. Sice se chtěl odreagovat a potěšit se, jenže Blaise nebyl ta osoba, s kterou by to chtěl. Chtěl Harryho a chtěl ho moc. A raději už nikdy v životě nebude s nikým spát, než by se dotknul Zabiniho nebo kohokoliv jiného. Ten druhý mu to bude muset prominout. Vstal a začal se oblékat.

„Zbláznil ses? Draco!“

„Změna plánu. Nechci s tebou spát. Už nikdy.“

A taky nebude.


	16. Není tomu pomoci

_Pacienti trpící schizofrenií mívají halucinace, které jsou někdy tak silné, že nejdou odlišit od reality, resp. dokázat, že všechny její podstatné aspekty jsou nereálné._

 

Proč se mu pořád musí tolik stýskat? A proč na něj musí pořád tolik myslet? Strašně ho štvalo, že nemůže Draca dostat ze své mysli. Tak se aspoň snažil, aby to tak nebolelo. Pořád si opakoval, že Draco je minulost. Že to bylo sice strašně pěkný, ale zároveň strašně… smutný. Včera ho dokonce potkal na chodbě vedoucí k učebně Přeměňování. Chvilku tam proti sobě jen tak stáli a Harry měl chuť něco říct… Cokoliv… Jen aby tam tak nestál. Jenže Draco se po chvilce jen ušklíbl a odešel. Ani ho nepozdravil. Prostě nic. Bude lepší pamatovat si jen tu hezkou část. Polibky, slova, doteky, smích… Sakra. Harry měl chuť někde Draca najít, vrhnout se na něj a odprosit ho málem na kolenou. Možná by ho vzal zpátky…

NE!

Musí se krotit, k tomu nesmí dojít. Už nikdy. On tentokrát ten krok neudělá. Už ho nebude prosit, ať se jde léčit. Nic takového. Tentokrát je na řadě on…  
I když Harry věděl, že Draco za ním nepřijde. Oba měli tu zatracenou hrdost v sobě.   
Krucinál!  
Opřel se o pelest postele a zavřel oči. Těžce oddychoval. Už nebrečel a už brečet taky nebude. Prostě se vzchopí a bude se soustředit na něco jiného. Třeba zrovna na zítřejší famfrpálový zápas.  
Proti Dracovi.  
A potom… vrhne se do toho, co se od něj očekává. Do toho, co za něj nemůže udělat nikdo jiný, do toho, co je na něm. Voldemort. Ten musí být poražen a pokud to musí udělat Harry, pak to udělá. Neví sice jak, ale udělá vše proto, aby zastavil jeho vraždění. Kvůli rodičům. Kvůli Siriusovi. Kvůli Cedrikovi. Kvůli všem ostatním. I kvůli Dracovi.  
Zaťal pěst. 

Krucinál.  
Draco.  
Draco.  
Jenom Draco.

Musí si ho vyhnat z hlavy, ale přitom mu ho tu všechno připomíná. I tenhle pitomej pokoj a tahle postel. Dlaní přejel prostěradlo. Tři dny zpět tady spolu leželi. 

Od teď už žádné vzpomínky. 

„Harry… jsi v pořádku?“ Hermiona měla ten zvláštní dar se vedle něj vždy zjevit zcela znenadání.

Anebo, že by snad on byl tak nevšímavý? Vždyť to bylo koneckonců jedno.

„Ty se mnou mluvíš?“ uvědomil si změnu oproti minulým dnům.

Sedla si vedle něj a povzdechla si.

„Nedovedu okolo tebe chodit a mlčet. Vždyť mě znáš. Ale prostě… moc jsi ublížil Ginny a mně taky.“

„Ani nevíš, jak moc mě to mrzí. Nezvládl jsem to… Udělal jsem prostě chybu… K sakru… Teď vím, jak se cítila, když…“ ukryl hlavu v dlaních a nedokončil větu.

„Co se stalo?“

„To je jedno... prostě… nevyšlo to.“

„Ten vztah, kvůli kterému jsi podváděl Ginny?“

Kývnul. A uvnitř řval jako zvíře.

Hermiona znovu promluvila: „Možná je to tak lepší. Harry… nevím, kdo to byl, jenže… změnil jsi se. Najednou ti bylo všechno jedno. Jako kdybys byl posedlý…“

„Já vím, měla jsi pravdu, když jsi mi říkala, že jsem sobec, co každýmu jenom ubližuje. Všechno, co jsi mi říkala…“

„Ne. Byla jsem prostě rozčílená, nemyslela jsem to tak,“ omlouvala se mu.

„Ale měla jsi pravdu. A je dobře, že jsi mi to řekla, protože až teď vidím, jakej jsem byl idiot. Věnoval jsem se jenom… všechno jsem zahodil… a kvůli komu… teď nemám vůbec nic.“

Bylo to zrovna tak mizerné, jak to znělo. Nevěděl, jak by jí to měl vysvětlit, ale bez Draca se cítil… neúplný. Položila mu ruku na jeho vlastní.

„Harry… pořád jsem tvoje kamarádka, i když to tak někdy nevypadá. Můžeš si se mnou o čemkoliv promluvit. Když nebudeš důvěřovat svým přátelům, tak komu tedy?“

To také věděl. Jenže tady nešlo jen o důvěru.

„Už není o čem mluvit. Ten vztah nevyšel, jak jsi řekla. Skončilo to. Konec.“

„Vrátíš se k Ginny?“

„Ne.“ 

Možná odpověděl, až příliš rychle. Jenže to byla pravda. S Ginny už by nikdy nemohl chodit. Dříve si myslel, že jsou celkem šťastní, ale potom, co poznal, jaké to může být skvělé, když je člověk s někým koho…

To s Ginny nebylo štěstí. Jen spokojenost.

„Bude to nejlepší. Nezaslouží si, abys jí zase ubližoval.“

„Já vím.“ 

Chvilku tam seděli jen tak mlčky. Harry byl rád, že tam s ním je. Když nic jiného, má alespoň svou kamarádku. Hermiona je prostě skvělá, potom, jakou pitomost udělal se s ním pořád ještě baví. Není už naštvaná nebo to aspoň nedává najevo. Je při něm, a to je senzační pocit. Není sám. A třeba mu časem odpustí i Ron. I Ginny. Bude to v pořádku.

„Můžu se tě na něco zeptat, Harry?“ Hermiona byla na cosi zvědavá.

Tušil, co přijde za otázku.

„S kým tě Ginny viděla?“

Měl by jí to říct. S Dracem už nikdy nic nebude (musí se s tím smířit. musí se s tím smířit. musí se s tím smířit) a on se potřebuje někomu svěřit. Trochu aspoň odlehčit ten balvan, co mu sedí na prsou. 

Takže… nádech.

„S Dracem Malfoyem.“

Neodvažoval se na ni podívat, pohled měl upřený na zem.

„S kým?“ 

„Slyšela jsi to,“ už to nechtěl opakovat.

„Ale… to… to… Harry?!?! S Malfoyem?? Jak?? Já…. panebože… co… proč…. jak???“ nedokázala dát dohromady jedinou větu.

U Hermiony něco naprosto nevídaného. Podíval se na ni. Měla podobný výraz jako Ginny, když je přistihla, jen ne tak šílený. Byl tam děs, nevěřícnost a… odpor? Hermiona určitě nemůže být tak… prudérní. Bude to možná trvat, ale pochopí to. Tedy… snad.

„Já jsem… no líbí… líbí se mi kluci,“ raději se opět zadíval na zem, to bylo bezpečnější, „tušil jsem to docela dlouho, ale pak, když… když se Draco pokusil zabít, tak jsem… začal se mi líbit. Nemohl jsem to ovládat a nakonec jsme se dali dohromady. Bál jsem se to někomu říct a nedokázal se s Ginny rozejít. A pak nás uviděla. A pak jsme se pohádali a teď už je to pryč.“ 

Když se rozmluvil, bylo to lepší. Podíval se znovu na Hermionu. Pořád ten stejný šokovaný pohled.

„Jak… jak to? Nevěděla jsem, že jsi gay. Nikdy by mě to nenapadlo… Vždyť jsi chodil s Ginny!“

„Nechtěl jsem si to připustit a s Ginny to bylo fajn. Ne jako s Dracem, ale bylo to fajn.“

Zvrátila hlavu dozadu: „S Dracem… Panebože, jak mu můžeš říkat Draco, jak… jak ses ho mohl vůbec dotýkat. Jak…To je prostě…“

„… nechutný?“ napověděl jí.

Podívala se překvapeně a i trochu zahanbeně: „Harry, neodsuzuju tě za to, že se ti líbí kluci. Jen mě to... překvapilo, nečekala jsem to, chápeš? Vždycky jsem si myslela, jak jsem tolerantní a teď tady… panebože, nedokážu si to představit… Ty s nějakým klukem… Ty a Malfoy. Panebože,“ opakovala.

„Taky jsem to nechtěl… Ze začátku.“

„Ale proč zrovna on? Proč to nemůže být kdokoliv jiný? Vždyť zrovna ty o něm víš tolik, co nikdo jiný. Je zlý, sobecký, ubližuje každému komu může…“

Jak si mohl myslet, že to pochopí? Copak on by to ještě před několika měsíci pochopil? 

„Taky jsem si to myslel, ale to není pravda, on je… je skvělý, senzační. Je inteligentní, milý, zábavný, je prostě… je to prostě Draco.“

Zatvářila se znechuceně a on se jí nedivil. Takový chvalozpěv si Draco opravdu nezasloužil.

„Jeho otec byl Smrtijed,“ použila další argument.

„Nemůžeš nikoho soudit podle rodičů. Můj táta… On taky nebyl svatý,“ dodal při vzpomínce na několik věcí, co o něm zjistil.

„Tvůj táta nebyl Smrtijed a nikomu neubližoval. A Malfoy … on svého otce obdivoval.“

„Tohle nemůžeš říkat, když ho neznáš. Luciuse nenáviděl… on… jen se lehce nechá ovlivnit. Je hodně citlivý, všechno si hned bere.“

„Citlivý? Malfoy? Panebože, jak… Harry… jak… jak můžeš být na kluky?“ byla pořád v šoku.

Pokrčil rameny.

„A když je tak skvělý, jak říkáš,“ slovo skvělý zdůraznila přehnaným přízvukem, „tak proč jste se rozešli?“

Co jí na to odpovědět? Začít jí to sáhodlouze vysvětlovat? Nechtělo se mu. Přiznat, že Draco je schizofrenik bylo zvláštně bolestivé.

„Pohádali jsme se a on řekl, ať jdu pryč, že mě nepotřebuje,“ sdělil alespoň něco.

Pořád slyšel jeho hlas, jak mu to říká.

„Harry a co… co k němu cítíš?“ zeptala se pomalu a potichu, jako by se bála odpovědi.

„Miluju ho.“

Nikdy mu to neřekl a nikdy nad tím ani neuvažoval. Jenže to byla pravda. Mrkal jako blázen, ale slzy se mu stejně začaly spouštět dolů po tvářích.

„Harry…“ 

Hermiona ho objala a on se u ní nekontrolovatelně rozvzlykal. 

*  
„Jsi hlupák. Zabini je naštvaný a je otázkou času, kdy kontaktuje někoho na vyšších místech. Temný pán se dozví, že jsi orientován trochu opačně o to se neboj,“ Ten druhý mu už poněkolikáte připomínal jeho nepovedený pokus svést Zabiniho.

„Hmm.“

„Za všechno může Potter, jen kvůli němu se chováš naprosto nelogicky. Nechtěl jsi mě náhodou už poslouchat?“

Přikývl.

„Ty si prostě děláš, co se ti zlíbí. Kdyby se to dozvěděla tvoje matka, asi by ji rovnou odvezli ke svatému Mungovi. Mít za syna teplouše… Chudák.“

„Hmm.“

„Musíš se začít chovat, jak se od tebe očekává. A už by ses měl taky rozhodnout. Buď se přidáš k Temnému pánovi anebo raději zmiz, co nejdál. Než se postará, abychom oba zmizeli z povrchu zemského.“

Znovu přikývl a sklonil hlavu.

Harry…  
Co asi dělá Harry?

*

Byla noc a Harry šel opět chodbou skryt pod Neviditelným pláštěm. V poslední době jeho tajných výprav ubylo, protože měl na práci mnohem zajímavější věci než se toulat po nocích.  
Jenže dnes už to nemohl vydržet.

S Hermionou mluvil docela dlouho a řekl by, že se na konec s jeho homosexualitou smířila. I když pořád byla mimo z toho, že objektem jeho tužeb je zrovna Draco. Bylo mu jasné, že s tím se jen tak nevyrovná. Ale časem... to bude dobré.

Sice se mu ulevilo, že se svěřil, ale na druhou stranu se při vyprávění o něm rozjitřily znovu ty rány, o kterých si myslel, že jsou aspoň trochu zahojené. Byl nešťastný a musel ho prostě vidět. A proto tu teď kráčel schován pod pláštěm. Teprve, když dorazil před zeď, která oddělovala Zmijozelskou kolej od ostatních částí hradu, došlo mu, že nezná heslo. No super. To byl celý on.  
Měl by se raději vrátit a zapomenout, že vůbec chtěl do Zmijozelu jít. Jenže… potřeboval se na něj podívat. I když s ním nebude mluvit, jen ho uvidí… Aspoň to málo… Ví, že nejde, aby za takovýchto okolností byli spolu, ale… nevydrží nevídat ho vůbec.

„Temný pán… Vy-víte-kdo… vraždy… had… noc… Zmijozel…temnota,“ zkoušel slova, co ho napadla a o kterých si myslel, že by mohli Zmijozelští použít.

Jenže nic.

Zaslechl kroky, a tak raději zmlkl. Byla to Pansy Parkinsonová a vypadala… špatně. Zřejmě nejen on zanedbával svoje kamarády. 

„Memento mori,“ řekla heslo a zeď se rozestoupila.

Harry na nic nečekal a vstoupil dovnitř. Společenská místnost Zmijozelu se zase tolik od druhého ročníku kdy tu byl naposledy, nezměnila. Opět spousta zeleného, stříbrného a docela dost přepychu. Vydal se úzkou chodbou směrem k ložnicím. Otevřel dveře od šestého ročníku.  
Tři úzké postele se světle zelenými závěsy. Holé kamenné zdi. Velká dřevěná skříň.  
Bylo tam také několik oken, za kterými bylo vidět hvězdné nebe. Harry věděl, že je ve sklepení, ale kouzlo je… kouzlo. Bylo to příjemné místo, ne-tak přeplácané jako společenská místnost.

Přemýšlel, kde může Draco spát. Jak ho zná… určitě úplně vzadu, kde bude největší klid i soukromí. Přistoupil k poslední posteli a odhrnul závěs. Nepřekvapil ho, že tam viděl Draca spát schouleného do klubíčka. Přidřepl k posteli. Draco vypadal tak… andělsky nevinně, nádherně. I ve spánku se tvářil vážně. Kruhy pod očima se zdály znatelnější než kdy dříve. Harry se cítil málem provinile, že ho takto pozoruje. Vlastně spíš šmíruje. Ale pozoroval ho dál.  
Mrzelo ho to všechno. Možná, kdyby spolu chodili už dříve, nemuselo to tak dopadnout. Třeba by se Ten druhý ani neobjevil. Natáhl ruku a špičkou prstu pohladil Draca po tváři. Jeho pleť byla pořád tak jemná, jak si pamatoval. Možná ještě o trochu jemnější.

Neodolal a musel se naklonil, aby přitiskl své rty na jeho. Draco pořád spal.

Harrymu se tak stýskalo. Po tom všem.

Všiml si, že nad postelí je přišpendlen jakýsi papír. Bylo tam Dracovým písmem napsaných několik vět. Nějaká báseň.

není tomu pomoci

v srdci je místo, které  
se nikdy nezaplní

prostor

a i v těch  
nejlepších chvílích  
a nejlepších  
časech

o něm budeme vědět

budeme o něm vědět   
víc než kdy  
jindy

v srdci je místo, které  
se nikdy nezaplní

a

budeme čekat  
a   
čekat

v tom  
prostoru.

 

\- Charles Bukowski

 

Zvláštní. Nevěděl, že se Draco zajímá anebo snad dokonce vyzná v poezii. Sice se ho občas snažil (neúspěšně) vzdělávat, co se týče literatury a knih, ale o básních se nikdy nebavili. Ještě spolu neprobrali tolik témat.

Tak proč musí být konec, když to ještě ani pořádně nezačalo? Po ničem v životě tak netoužil, jako být s Dracem. Se zdravým Dracem bez Toho druhého. Jenom s ním.

Naposledy se dotknul jeho tváře, a pak odešel.

Nesmí už se takhle trápit.  
Ale není tomu pomoci.


	17. Poslední

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poslední kapitola příběhu o spřízněných duších.

_Někdy tento chorobný proces dojde tak daleko, že člověk disponuje více identitami, jeho vědomí je roztříštěno na dvě a více individuality, mezi nimiž mohou existovat nejrůznější vztahy. Mohou o sobě vědět či ne, mohou se vzájemně ovlivňovat nebo ne, apod., mohou být i různého pohlaví. Jde ovšem o téma zajímavé spíše pro spisovatele beletrie než pro psychiatry._

Sobotní ráno.

Den zápasu mezi Nebelvírem a Zmijozelem.  
Den zápasu mezi Harrym a Dracem.

Harry věděl, že to nebude žádná procházka růžovou zahradou a takřka si byl jistý, že to nezvládne. Přinejlepším se mu podaří „jen“ spadnou z koštětě a přinejhorším… no, nechtěl to raději vědět. Ale bylo mu jasné, že to nejlepší zápas v jeho životě rozhodně nebude. Dokonce v noci vůbec nespal. Po návratu od Dracova lůžka se zabořil do velkého křesla ve Společenské místnosti a jen tak zíral do plamenů krbu. Snažil se dát trochu dohromady, ale bylo to pořád beznadějnější a beznadějnější.

Jak to může zvládnout?

Přece nemůže proti němu nastoupit. Nemůže proti němu hrát a tvářit se, že je mezi nimi pořád stejná nenávist jako před nějakou dobou! Jeho city k Dracovi prošly složitým vývojem. Nedá se to skrýt.

Byly sotva čtyři hodiny ráno, když do místnosti vkročila Ginny. Překvapilo ho, že ji vidí takto brzo.

„Jsi před zápasem nervózní?“ oslovil ji Harry a teprve potom mu došlo, že se vlastně spolu nebaví.

Kvůli tomu, co jí provedl a kvůli tomu, jak se cítila.

„Já… jen jsem nemohla… nemohla jsem spát,“ odpověděla a zatvářila podivně smutně.

Bylo mu jí líto.

„Posadíš se?“ kývl směrem k jednomu z volných křesel.

Váhavě si sedla.

Teď se koukal do krbu společně s ní. Jaksi nevěděli, o čem mluvit.

„Jak ti je?“ po chvilce musel prolomit ticho a napadlo ho jen tohle.

„Měla jsem lepší dny… ale taky horší.“

Aspoň s ním mluví, když nic jiného.

„Vím, jak se cítíš.“

Zavrtěla hlavou.

Vysvětlil jí to: „Já… rozešel jsem se s Dracem.“

Zvedla hlavu: „Proč?“

„Protože… on… já… my oba… prostě to neklapalo. Nehodili jsme se k sobě, naše světy jsou… prostě jinde. A Hermiona měla pravdu. Kvůli němu jsem se změnil a už jsem to ani nebyl já. Prostě… je lepší, že je to pryč. I když to bolí.“

Zatvářila se divně. Viděl, jak se kousla do rtu, až jí z něho vytryskla malá kapička krve.

„Ginny?“

„Proč mi to říkáš? Já se nezajímám, jestli jsi s ním nebo ne. Je mi to jedno!“ dokonce vykřikla.

Nejdřív se rozkřičí Hermiona, teď Ginny… Co se to s těma holkama děje? I když po tom všem, co jí provedl, se tomu nemůže divit, že. Aspoň dostane ten vztek ze sebe a třeba budou zase kamarádi. Přál si to.

„Chápu.“

„Nenávidím tě Harry. Po tom, co jsem… viděla, jak Malfoy… co jsem vás viděla spolu... cítila jsem se strašně, obviňovala se… Nejraději bych abys … já nevím, Harry, ale strašně tě nenávidím. Ublížil jsi mi, a to hodně. Já… nemůžu se tady s tebou bavit, prostě to nejde! Už se nechci trápit. Ty i Malfoy jste… nevím, proč se mi svěřuješ, nechci o tom ani slyšet. My dva jsme skončili už definitivně a napořád. Možná bys chtěl… ale my nemůžeme být přátelé. Už to prostě nepůjde. Promiň.“

Zvedla se a odběhla zpět po schodech nahoru. Tohle byla ehm… Ginny? Změna oproti několika minulým dnům, kdy chodila jako tělo bez duše. Takže s přátelstvím to nevypadá nijak růžově. 

*

Draco si oblékl svůj famfrpálový úbor. Snažil se ho zapnout, ale nijak zvlášť to nešlo, ruce se mu třásly.

„Potter na tobě nesmí vidět žádnou nervozitu. Při zápase se chovej jako dřív. Urážej ho a vysmívej se mu.“

Kývl.

„Zkus ho zdeptat a zničit. Dokážeš to, věřím ti. I když se sám divím proč.“

„Možná bys mohl… ty… já to nedokážu.“

„S tímhle jdi do háje. To TY mu musíš ublížit. Mě by poznal a od tebe ho to bude ničit daleko víc.“

„Ne.“

„Nech toho odmlouvání, Malfoyi, mně odporovat nebudeš! Vyhraješ ten zápas a ještě k tomu mu ublížíš. Aspoň psychicky, když jsi po fyzické stránce úplně nemožný.“

Rozbrečel se. Jako nějaká hloupá holka.

„Ne. Já to nedokážu. Chci tě poslechnout, ale já… já… nepůjde to.“

Jeho ústa zasyčela: „Jsi jako dítě. Musíš se ovládat a to za každé okolnosti.“

„Nejde to,“ vrtěl hlavou.

Jeho pravá paže se vymrštila do vzduchu a praštila ho. Byl překvapen takže pod úderem vlastní ruky spadl nazad. Třel si tvář.

„Co to děláš? Co mi to děláš?“

„Pomáhám ti a dobře radím. Já totiž na rozdíl od tebe ubližovat fyzicky můžu. A nejen tobě.“

„Jak…?“

„Jak to myslím? Tak jak to říkám. Pořád mě štve ta tvoje hloupá posedlost Potterem. Možná by bylo lepší, zbavit se ho napořád.“

„To bych nikdy neudělal.“

„Já ano… a ty to víš.“

Draco to věděl. A taky věděl, že kdyby se Ten druhý rozhodl Harryho zabít, neměl by šanci mu v tom zabránit. Cítil, jak ho začíná Ten druhý ovládat. Někdy se spíš cítil jako Ten druhý než jako Draco. Ale nemohl… nemohl by to dopustit. Kdyby Harry zemřel jeho rukou… Kdyby Harry zemřel… Nikdy neměl Toho druhého k sobě pustit tak blízko. Mohl teď být s Harrym sám a mohli si užívat jeden druhého. Nic by je netrápilo a bylo by to fajn. 

Sakra.

„Jsi trapný, Malfoyi,“ Ten druhý.

„Nemůžu… ubližovat mu… Jestli chceš, tak to udělej ty. Udělej všechno, co chceš, ale udělej to sám. Netahej mě do toho… nedělej to…“

„Mám to tady převzít? Docela dobrý nápad, Malfoyi.“

„Ať už mám klid…“

*

Ten druhý vstoupil do Velké síně, kde právě probíhala snídaně. Přítomnosti několika stovek studentů si jaksi nevšímal. Bylo to zvláštní.  
Ignoroval ostatní.

„Když myslíš, že to mám převzít já, tak prosím. Na tebe se vážně nedá spolehnout, chováš se jako děcko.“

I když Draco ostatní nevnímal, nedalo se říct, že by oni nevnímali jeho.

Čím déle pronášel Ten druhý Dracovými ústy víc a víc poznámek, tím vetší množství studentů se přestávalo v hovoru. Dokonce i u učitelského stolu bylo ticho. Nakonec nemluvil nikdo, takže všichni jen koukali a poslouchali. Nejdříve si mysleli, že je to snad jen hra nebo provokace, ale za chvilku… už věděli, že tentokrát to bude něco vážnějšího. Podivín Malfoy se předvedl opět v jiném světle.  
Způsob, jakým mluvil, držení těla, gesta, prostě všechno… nepatřilo k němu. 

Jako kdyby do něj vstoupil něčí duch a Draco… Jako kdyby byl pryč.

„Ty mlčíš? Už jsi nadobro zmizel? Tak dobrá, budu žít za nás za oba. Možná, že to z tebe bude Ten druhý pro změnu.“

Draco se zasmál smíchem, při kterém studenty mrazilo. Opravdu naháněl strach. Spoustu z nich stálo a jen ho pozorovalo. 

I Harry… Draco byl na dně a vypadal hůř, než si kdy Harry uměl představit, že by Draco mohl vypadat. Nedbale oblečený, nečesaný, snad ani nemytý… Kruhy pod očima a výraz tváře… Nebyl jeho. Byl najednou tak strašně ošklivý. Došlo mu, že Ten druhý nad ním převzal víc moci než by měl.  
Tohle je tak…

Nenapadalo ho vhodné slovo. Cítil, jak se na něj dívá Hermiona stojící vedle něj a byl si jistý, že ho někde mezi lidmi sleduje i Ginny. Čekají na jeho reakci. Jenže on se k žádné nemá, protože tohle je daleko horší, než když Draca nachytal v Sovinci hádat se s Tím druhým. Tady u toho totiž Draco není a jestli ano, tak je někde hluboko ve své mysli. Ztracen. Panebože, Draco úplně zešílel  
Copak nevidí, že ho všichni včetně duchů sledují?

A nikdo nic neudělá? Nezastaví ho?

Chová se jako… jako… jako Ten druhý. Jeho Draco je pryč. Je pryč a možná se už nikdy nevrátí.

„Temný pán určitě ocení, že mu budu loajální, protože to je to, co od nás očekává. Když budu chtít, VŠECHNY zabiju a zničím. Nebudu se bránit jako Ty! Hmm… pořád se neozýváš? Tak to je dobře… V poslední době jsi mě už nudil. Tvoje nářky a deprese. Pch.“

Ten druhý mluvil čím dál tím hlasitěji. Harry slyšel, že se někdo od Nebelvírského stolu uchechtnul. Oni si myslí, že je to legrace? Říkají si, že je to jen Malfoy a dobře, že se dočista zbláznil? Čekají jaká „zábava“ z toho ještě vzejde? Tipoval by, že smích patřil Ronovi… Pořád jeho nejlepší kamarád… A směje se Dracovi aniž by tušil, že…

Draco… Potřebuje pomoc.

Harry se oddělil od davu a přistoupil k Dracovi (respektive k Tomu druhému). Zblízka viděl ten divný šílený pohled v očích. Málem nelidský. Připomněl mu Voldemorta a to ho vyděsilo ještě víc. Nemůže to tak nechat, musí dostat Draca zpátky.

„Draco, přestaň.“

Teď se pro zněnu všichni žáci obrátily směrem k Harrymu. Ticho, že by bylo slyšet spadnout špendlík. A do toho pronikavý hlas Toho druhého.

„Áááá, tak se podívejme, kdo nás to přišel navštívit? Naše osobní děvka. I když je fakt, že já jsem s tebou, Pottere, tak spokojenej jako Draco nebyl. Kňučel jsi u šukání málem jako holka… Draco, prosím, Draco chci tě,“ zapitvořil se Ten druhý, „ale tomu zasranýmu skrčkovi to ještě dělalo dobře. Málem se rozplynul. Idiot, nevěděl, co je to kvalita,“ zašklebil se a v očích mu zablýsklo.

Studenti teď stáli s otevřenými ústy. A Harry… Měl chuť se na něj rozkřičet a popřít to. Chtěl ho praštit, chtěl… Jenže věděl, že to není Draco. A chtěl Draca zpátky…

„Nemluv tak… Draco.“

„Neříkej mi tak! A se mnou máš po sexu to ti říkám. Vrať se zpátky k té tvojí holce! Moje tělo už je jenom moje a ty se ho nikdy nedotkneš. A já tvýho už vůbec ne. Hnusíš se mi. Myslel jsem, že se pobleju, když na tebe šahal. Perverzák jeden… A ještě se kvůli tobě chtěl zabít! Slaboch.“

Ta poslední věta.

„To bylo kvůli mně?“

„Nebýt tebe žili bychom spokojeně. Ale ne… tys ho musel provokovat. A ten debil se do tebe ještě zamiloval! Láska! Pch! Další projev toho, že byl jen slaboch.“

„Draco nebyl… není… slaboch.“

Tohle byla noční můra. Baví se tu s Dracem o Dracovi?

„Opravdu? Tak proč se mě teda nezbavil? Proč jsem se ho zbavil já? Máš smůlu, Pottere, hledej si jinýho teplouše, tvůj Draco už je pryč.“

Ví, že není. Nejde přece, aby se část jeho života prostě vypařila. Ale když viděl tu tvář s hnusným šlebem… Zkřivený obličej, na kterém nebylo najednou pranic hezkého a už vůbec ne přitažlivého… Napřáhl se vší silou Toho druhého (nebo Draca?) praštil. Ten druhý spadl na zem a z nosu se mu spustila krev.  
Zůstal sedět a díval se do země.

„Draco?“ Harry začal opatrně, protože nechtěl zpustit další příval nadávek.

Neopovídal.

„Draco?“

Všimnul si, že mu tečou po tváři slzy.  
Ulevilo se mu.

Draco byl sice naprosto zničený, ale byl to… Draco.

Ne Ten druhý.

Kleknul si k vedle něj a jemně se dotknul jeho tváře. Prstem setřel slzy. Nevěděl, co říct anebo, jak by ho měl utěšit… Jen ty staré hloupé fráze.

Ale i ty někdy pomáhají.

„Bude to v pořádku… Už je to dobrý.“

„Ne… nic nebude… nic není. Já… nechci Toho druhého, chci, aby šel pryč a nechal mě… chci…“ Draco mluvil přerývaně. Zněl tolik vyděšeně a tiše. 

Harry v životě neslyšel v žádném hlasu tolik strachu a beznaděje.

„Věř mi, bude to v pořádku. Jsem tu s tebou.“

Objal ho a položil si jeho hlavu na svou hruď. Cítil, jak se Draco pomalu v jeho náručí uvolňuje.

I on sám se cítil (kupodivu) klidný. Horší už to být nemůže. Od teď se to už musí jen lepšit.

„Našel jsem si tě, Draco. A už tě nenechám jen tak zmizet. Pomůžu ti.“

„Pomoz mi,“ Draco šeptal.

„Pomůžu ti,“ opakoval Harry.

Naklonil se, aby mohl Draca políbit na rty.  
Bylo mu jedno, že je vidí celá škola a že všichni jsou tak konsternovaní, že se nemůžou ani hnout. Teď zase nevnímal okolí on.

Byl s Dracem.

A Ten druhý byl pryč.

Aspoň na chvíli.

*  
Harry seděl vedle Draca.

Ten spal na ošetřovně v jedné z těch velkých bílých postelích. Úplně se v ní ztrácel. Už dříve byl až příliš hubený, ale teď snad ještě zhubnul.

Harrymu se sem konečně mu podařilo proplížit. Musel dokonce použít Neviditelný plášť, protože madam Pomfreyová ho už odtud několikrát vyhodila. Podle ní potřebuje pan Malfoy klid. Ale Harrymu bylo jasné, že samotný klid nepomůže.

Draco otevřel oči. Ani nebyl moc překvapen z toho, že Harryho vidí.

„Ahoj,“ pozdravil ho.

„Ahoj… Jak ti je?“

Další z těch hloupých otázek.

„Je to lepší… Pomfreyová mi dala pár lektvarů… je to lepší,“ nervózně sebou cukal, takže Harry hned poznal, že zase „o tolik“ to lepší není. Ale nedával nic znát. 

Musí být Dracovi na blízku. Udělal chybu, že ho nechal úplně samotného, mohlo ho napadnout, že to dopadne nějak takhle. I když na druhou stranu… možná by to pak skončilo hůře. Mnohem hůře.  
„To je dobře. Musíš se uzdravit,“ pohladil ho po tváři.

„Já to nezvládnu, Harry. On… pořád tam někde vzadu je. Cítím ho… Slyším ho… Pořád. Bojím se, že…“

Znovu ho objal.

Draco pokračoval: „Chci se ho zbavit… Teď už to chci strašně moc, jenže nevím jak…“

„Brumbál už posílal sovu pro nějakýho odborníka. Pomůže ti.“

Draco si trochu odfrkl: „Źádnej Kretén Fill mi nepomůže.“

Harry pořádně nevěděl o čem Draco mluví.

„A co já?“

„Ty bys možná mohl,“ Draco se tak nějak smutně (bolestivě) usmál.

Naklonil se, aby ho mohl políbit.

„A…“ blonďatý chlapec opět začal.

„Copak?“

„Bez Toho druhého už to nebudu já… co když… co když mě už nebudeš pak chtít… co když jsi neměl rád mě, ale spíš jeho?“

To si dělá Draco legraci? Toho druhého přímo nesnášel, to on mu vzal Draca pryč.

„Vždycky to budeš ty. Ať se děje cokoliv…“

„Ty to nechápeš! To on byl ten zábavnější, ten lepší, ten silnější… bez něj jsem jenom… slabý… vystrašený… já prostě… nevím jestli to zvládnu a nevím jestli to zvládneš ty,“ dokončil Draco myšlenku a sklonil hlavu.

„Zamiloval jsem se do tebe a ne do něj. A občas musí člověk přestat žít jen svým obrazem… Musíš žít sám za sebe, Draco.“

Draco kývl, ale nevypadal moc přesvědčeně. Pořád se nervózně ohlížel, třel si jednu ruku o druhou, působil tak nejistě… panebože… 

V určitém směru měl pravdu. Jako kdyby se cosi z něj vytratilo. A byla to i Harryho vina.  
Teď musí (a také to moc chce) být s Dracem a udělat ho šťastným. Aby se přestal bát a myslet na Toho druhého. Ode dneška už budou spolu.

Třeba napořád. Kéž by to tak bylo.

„Moc si nepamatuju, co se stalo ve Velké síni. Křičel jsem? Byl jsem hodně nepříčetný?“

Takže on to neví. No…

„Jen trošku… Jenom se ti podařilo celé škole říct o našem vztahu, ale jinak nic zvláštního.“ 

„Cože? To jsem udělal?“ zatvářil se znovu ublíženě.

„To je v pořádku… Netrap se tím.“

„Takže to ví všichni?“

Zaváhal.

„Úplně.“

Draco zvrátil hlavu dozadu: „A ty se na mě nezlobíš?“

„Nemůžeš za to. A možná je to tak lepší, aspoň to nemusíme každýmu vysvětlovat zvlášť.“

„Ale… co… co na to říkají?“

„Nevím, moc jsem se jim neukazoval. Mluvil jsem jenom s Hermionou, a ta už to o nás stejně věděla. Řekl jsem jí to.“

„A Weasley?“

„Nevím.“

Ticho.

Prolomil ho Draco: „To jsem vážně nechtěl.“

„Já vím, že ne.“

Další pauza.

Znovu začal Draco: „Lehneš si vedle mě?“

Harry se usmál a místo odpovědi odhrnul peřinu a přitulil se vedle něj. Pevně přitiskl své tělo na jeho.  
Příjemný pocit.  
Chtěl ho chránit.

Před Tím druhým i před celým světem.

Už mu nenechá ubližovat.

„Zvládneme to. Všechno to zvládneme,“ mluvil k němu potichu.

Tvář naklonil, co nejblíže k té jeho. 

Něco mu pošeptal.

A Draco se zasmál.

Po dlouhé době svým vlastním smíchem.

Působil takřka uvolněně.

Svobodně

Protože takový byl.

A to mu nikdo nemůže vzít.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5.6 – 13.11 2005, v Tatenici
> 
> A/N: Tohle je konec příběhu spřízněných duší. Samozřejmě vám tu nebudu nalhávat, že žili spolu šťastně až do smrti. Pořád tu je Voldemort, jsou tu netolerantní lidé, je tu spoustu překážek… S tím už se budou muset poprat sami a určitě to nebude zase tak jednoduché. Sice jsem původně zamýšlela napsat jakési pokračování, kde bych vysvětlila, jak to bylo dál, jenže… občas je lepší nechat některé věci nedořešené… a pracovat fantazii.  
> Doufám, že se vám můj příběh aspoň trochu líbil a moc děkuju za všechny komentáře, co jste mi napsali. Pomohlo mi to.  
> Mějte se krásně a třeba se ozvu zase jinou povídkou.:)  
> (pro server fanfiction.potterharry.net)


End file.
